Rythms of life
by LadyoftheDarkness1
Summary: Both of the girls are kick ass musicians. Callie, tall, gorgeous and complicated and Arizona, southern country singer. Will the rythms of life bring them into true love? rated M for later chapters.
1. Vocals revised

**I know, I know, I need to work on the other bajillion stories I am writing but this has been stuck in my head for two days. I can't help it! My muse won't let me not write it. **

**Please read and review and let me know whether or not I should continue**

**Disclaimer: this is an A/U story. I do not own any of the characters, I am just playing with them I promise I will put them back safe and sound when I am done. Enjoy! **

Callie's hands lovingly caressed her turn tables, her headphones blaring in her ear. The crowd surged below her and for a moment time seemed to stop as she slowed her turntables down, using the mixer to slow down and almost stop the beat, her fingers working deftly over the board. Her eyes scanned the crowd and a smile began to spread her features, her heartbeat pulsed through her body, her breathing caught as she watched the dancers below her.

"_Wait for it, wait for it." _

Closing her eyes for a moment she felt the rhythm of the moving bodies and syncing her heartbeat and taking a deep breath she spanned her fingers out and spinning and releasing the turntable the music came back with a pounding bass line. The crowd let out a cheer and surged back together, just like a visible heartbeat. Callie smiled even deeper and watched as the crowd surged to the pumpy base line. Taking off her headphones, she just let the record spin and listened to the bass line, the beat and the melodies. Taking her time she let the beat remain constant then popping her headphones on she changed the 4-6 beat to a 4-8 beat, slowly she pulled out the bassline, leaving the beat and the melody and then her fingers flying across the board she slowly pulled out the beat until all that was left was a soft piano melody and a soft voice singing of loves lost. Again Callie waited then added a progressive mix of the bass and the beat back into the song. The crowd cheered again, cheering on the trance sensation. As she ended her show she let go of her equipment and stepped in front of her platform taking a low sweeping bow for the crowd. She waved and speaking into her mic thanked the crowd from coming out. The crowd cheered again, some calling out for one more song as Callie walked off stage. As she stepped behind the curtain her manager smiled.

"Well done Cal."

"Thanks Teds."

"Go give em another song, what about that new mix you've been working on?"

"Teds you know I need vocals."

"Yeah but throw it out there."

Callie grinned.

"I got a better idea. We'll do the signature house remix I just did."

Teddy laughed.

"Allright babygirl, go out there and level the crowd with your La Bouche, I'm too sexy for my shirt mashup."

Callie grinned and stepping out on stage the crowd roared again. Her fingers touched the vinyl turntables and she smiled. She was so in her element here. reaching out she pushed the exact sequence of buttons on her midi board and the synth rhythms she had pulled began to play The crowd cheered, it was one of her oldest songs, and tonight she was trying to make it better. Her knees began to bend and her feet tapped out the rhythm, and for that moment all there was only the rhythm of life beneath her fingers. As she finished the concert she went out to the cd table, and Teddy rolled her eyes. One thing she loved about Callie was that she always, always talked to her fans after the show, there was no doubt about it, and her fans loved it.

Callie signed cds and laughed with her fans, flashing million dollar grins. She chuckled as a guy came up and just took off his shirt, she was used to his one. Raising an amused eyebrow she smiled.

"Where do you want it?"

"Right across my chest. "

Callie laughed and taking the black sharpie she scrawled her name across the kids chest. He grinned.

"Thanks, now for the tattoo."

Callie rolled her eyes and sighed at the long line waiting. She knew Teddy would try to rescue her, but these were the people who supported her. Several hours later she glanced at the clock and groaned, she was used to the late nights but for some reason tonight she was just exhausted. She sighed, glad she was in her hometown and glanced at her stage sighed when she saw one of them talking on the phone and handling her turntable. Her very expensive brand new turntable. Her babies.

"Karev! Dammit be careful with my that, Avery help him out. God dammit Alex!, God why I still have you as a crewmember sometimes I'll never know. Get off the fucking phone, tell Iz you'll call her later. You break it you buy it."

Heading out the backdoor Callie smiled when she saw her other new baby. Her brand new BMW vision. She smiled as she ran her hands over the smooth surface, her fingers gliding over the black and silver surface. Stepping into the car she knew Teds would already have the area cleared so she could drive off, another of her signature moves, popping on her sunglasses she flipped the switch on and smiled when the car purred to life. She flipped on her radio, putting on some Armin Van Buuren, cranked it on her multithousand dollar stereo system and drove out, revving the engine. The security guards hearing the car smiled and Callie stopped long enough to pick up Teddy and the crowd surging yelling out 'I loves you's', cameras flashing and the guards linking their arms together to keep the crowds back Callie and Teddy drove out onto the street. Callie grinned an pushing in the clutch she pushed her beamer to tops speeds. Teddy swore next to her.

"God callie one of these days your going to kill us."

Turning down the music Teddy looked at her friend. Callie growled.

"Hey! I was listening to that."

"Cal we gotta talk."

"About?"

"How about the fact that you've driven off five perfectly good vocalists in the lat three weeks, your new album is to be released in less than a month and you can't even work with the vocalists enough to let them stay with you. Come on Cal."

"None of their voices were right Teds, it has to be right or the music sounds bad."

"Cal… they were some of the biggest names in trance and you drove the out with your pickiness. Addie picked up a two new vocalists, you need to pick one for the last three songs and we need to get some of these tracks videoed and down. Your sophomore album has to be the best."

"Which is why I don't want to release crap to my fans. If you lose em on the sophomore album they'll never listen to you again."

"Callie Torres you sold over two million copies of your first album, you went from a nobody to one of the best trance, electronic and house artists in a year. You've won a bajillion awards. You've been on every top charts forever, and all the top djs are remixing _Your _ songs, so stop worrying. And this album is good."

"But it has to be the best."

Teddy growled and ran her hands through her hair.

"Fine, but get your ass to the studio tomorrow to meet the new vocalists ok?"

Callie sighed and pulled over to the curb to let Teddy out.

"Fine tell Addie to have them there at one."

"Good."

Teddy kissed her gently on the cheek.

"And Cal go easy on them."

Callie growled back and revved her engine as the door closed and came down she peeled out from the curb and drove her car home. As she pulled into her garage she smiled and relaxed. She loved her house. It had been a gift from her father when she hit a million records. He and her mother insisted that she have a place to hang her hat, and had completely furnished and cleaned the entire house. She loved it, he had expanded the house, put security and gates in and had put a nice studio with all her gear in. Her sister had purchased a new set of speakers for her and Callie smiled, they knew her tastes so well. Grabbing a beer out of the fridge she plopped down on her leather couch and turned on the hockey game replay.

Later that morning Callie rolled out of bed, smiling at her Australian shepard who was sound asleep beside her. The dog, named Mirage seemed to smile at her and kissed her nose.

"Good morning girl. Come on we better get a run in before we head to the studio."

Changing into her shorts and a wife beater Callie stretched and she and Mirage went for a run. She showered and grabbed a cup of coffee, putting mirage in her Xterra and drove to the studio. She groaned as she saw several vocalists lined up. She hated this part of her job. She walked past another recording studio being used and heard a wonderful country twang altoish voice and smiled. She loved country, and this particular woman had a gorgeous voice. She listened for just a moment and then Teddy found her. Callie plopped din her chair Mirage laying down at her feet and closed her eyes. Addie put the first vocalist up and she began to sing her song of choice. About halfway through it Callie cut her off.

"Thank you. Next."

Two hours later Callie was leaned back in her chair pinching the bridge of her nose as she winced at another high key missed. Going through all five vocalists Callie sighed, they had one more left and none of them were close to what she wanted. A soft southern voice interrupted her thoughts .

"Excuse me darling is this your dog?"

Callie opened her eyes and met the most gorgeous pair of sapphire blue eyes she had ever seen. For a moment she was stunned, the eyes began to hold an amused light as dimples punctured the face and Callie was completely lost.

"Your dog?"

Callie came back to herself and looked down at her Australian Sheppard who seemed to have a "you're fucking this up master" look on her face.

"Uh yeah, sorry she wanders off sometimes."

The dimpled smile deepened and white teeth showed through.

"It no problem she just found her way into our studio and I wanted to make sure she wasn't lost or I'd take her."

Callie chuckled.

"NO but she would like to convince you that she doesn't get enough love." Examining the face before her Callie stuck out her hand. "I'm Callie Torres."

"Ah yes, the top record DJ for the past year since your first album came out."

Callie grinned.

"So I've heard."

The blonde laughed.

"Well I better get back. Nice to meet you Calliope."

Callie smiled, a goofy grin covering her features. Teddy came in.

"Who was the blonde?"

"She brought Mirage back."

"And her name is?"

"I dunno we didn't get that far."

Teddy snorted.

"Smooth Torres smooth."

Callie chuckled, in a decidedly better mood.

"Come on lets get the last screecher over with and then we need a beer."

"We are not leaving until you pick one."

Callie growled as the last singer stepped up to the mic. She began singing and at the end of the song Callie groaned. Getting up from her chair without and explanation she headed down the hall to the other studio and burst in quietly. The blonde she had sort of met earlier was sitting at the mic, her fingers plucking out a song and the southern honey voice drifted over Callie. The mixer raised an eyebrow as Callie just stood in the doorway and listened. She was exceptionally passionate and Callie knew she was exactly what she needed. As the blonde finished her song Callie stepped into the room, pushing past the mixing station and into the studio itself. Arizona looked up and was surprised to see the latina walk into the room. Her heartbeat increased slightly; gods that woman was gorgeous. Her breath caught in her throat as the latina huffed over near her and began rambling.

"Look, Can I work with you for a moment? would you be willing to sing a song for me? I know I am cutting into your studio time, and I would be more than happy to pay for this session and pay you a consultant fee, I just need your voice. Please?"

Arizona Robbins in all her years had never seen someone so flabbergasted. Looking at the Latina she smiled.

"Allright Calliope I will sing one song for you."

Unexpectedly the Latina rushed forward and hugged her impromptu, then gently taking the guitar put it on the stand and then grabbing Arizona's hand dragged her through the hallway until they reached the other studio, they walked past Teddy who growled at Callie and Addison who looked at Arizona in confusion. Callie pushed her down on a plush couch and handing her apiece of music walked over and began playing the opening notes on the piano. Arizona chuckled and closed her eyes as the opening notes began to play. It was beautiful. Rising from the couch Arizona moved over towards the piano, and being able to read music she began to sing the song, her voice floating across to Callie. Callie's eyes closed inadvertently as Arizona's voice washed over her began to sing.

"_I've waited a thousand lifetimes to find you, but there you are a silhouette in the rain as your back faces me, turning away, the chances lost, the love found and gone. Don't you understand baby, don't you understand. Let me make myself clear, if you walk out there's no turning back._

_Love's lost, love's found, but you're my soul mate, and you walked out that door. I wanted to hold you forever, I wanted to love you forever, to hurt for you, cry for you, watch the lines that make you smile deepened with time oh I wanted you. You're walking away from all I could give you. Loves lost, loves lost. _

_I woke up to a whispered breath of your voice this morning and rolled over deciding not fight another day without you. I'd run, I'd hide, I'd die for you baby, but in the opening lines and the closing page I lost you. Maybe if I'd listened a little closer, maybe if I'd been around more often I wouldn't have lost you to this crimson tide. My hearts lost in the sea, in the storm I braved to forget you. _

_Love's lost, love's found, but you're my soul mate, and you walked out that door. I wanted to hold you forever, I wanted to love you forever, to hurt for you, cry for you, watch the lines that make you smile deepened with time oh I wanted you. Loves lost, loves lost. _

_Now the blood pours down staining the hallowed lost ground and my tears wash them away. I stand up try to face another day. The ghosts of your memories haunt me. Maybe If I'd been enough baby, maybe if I'd been enough, you would have stayed here. So I close my eyes one more time and hold you in my memory and wait for the day, when love won't be lost at sea anymore._

_Love's lost, love's found, but you're my soulmate, and you walked out that door. I wanted to hold you forever, I wanted to love you forever, to hurt for you, cry for you, watch the lines that make you smile deepened with time oh I wanted you. Loves lost, loves lost. "_

Arizona's voice faded as the piano notes came to a close and her eyes met Callie's. For a moment she saw a flash of the pain behind the notes and words. When brown met blue Callie felt that her soul had been exposed, stripped bare by the woman in front of her. She quickly stood.

"Thank you. If you'd like to take the job I need you as a vocalist on several of my songs, you have the range I am looking for. If you want consultant fees fine, I can also get you free studio time. Whatever you need, please work out the details with Teddy Altman my agent, and yours as well I see." She pushed on her sunglasses on to her head and threw on her leather coat and walked out the door. Arizona was left speechless until for one moment Callie turned around her sunglasses about to be pulled down her eyes and she smiled."And you have an incredible voice, Come on Mirage we got a date with a kayak and a beach."

The dog barked and Calliope Torres Dj sensation was gone leaving a stunned Arizona Robbins, country singer and 'perfect ranged vocalist'.


	2. Perchance meetings

**So I revised the first chapter, to fit the corrections you guys made. Thanks, and sorry I missed them. Here is the second chapter it's a bit shorter, sorry. Enjoy! Sorry I love Aussies. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own em. All song credits for "Kiss Goodbye" goes to Little Big Town. I don't own any of the lyrics of those bands nor the people or bands themselves. I own nothing, just playing. **

Teddy sighed as she watched Callie walk out. Furrowing her eyebrows she turned to Arizona, Addison immediately stepping up beside her.

"All right Altman, you've stolen enough of my stars. Arizona will always be under me as her agent. We want free studio time and a consultant fee. "Seeming to think of what other things she could get out of this for her client. Arizona rolled her eyes just to see the latina again she would work for free, but she knew free studio time could mean a lot to her. Addison piped in. "Oh and we'll need full collaborative rights."

Teddy's eyes flashed as her teeth gnashed together. She had always been secretly attracted to Addison but would never admit it, the woman was a fine damn attorney turned agent and worked well for her clients.

"No royalties on the collaborative rights and Callie said studio time and the consultant fee were a given. Miss Robbins is it? How does 300 and hour sound? I know its not a top rate but its what we traditionally pay our consultants."

Arizona's eyes bugged out of her head. $300.00 an hour? Holy shit.

"Uhh, Umm that's more than adequate."

"good."

Teddy walked over to her briefcase and pulling out an iphone she handed it to Arizona.

"As a signing bonus to all our vocalists, and so Callie can get ahold of you this is for you. Thought Callie is understanding in you not answering right away she would appreciate it, if you answered in 24 hours. All the songs recorded acoustically have been loaded onto that phone. Please prepare them for your next session. Callie is singing them herself. You will wait for specific instructions from . She is a wonderful person to work for once you get in. Please sign the contract and we'll get down to business. She will contact you within the next 24 hours and you will work together to make time to work on the songs. Callie likes questions, ask and you have free reign of the studio from here on out, I'll see to it. Contact me directly here is my number and Callie's personal cell. Welcome."

Arizona nodded and signed her name on the dotted line after perusing it carefully. She picked up her new iphone 4 off the counter and headed back to her own studio. Addison and Teddy stayed hashing out the last legal details. Taking a deep breath she picked up her guitar and nodding to the mixer began to rerecord the song she had been working on. Addison joined her after the mix was done.

"Zona, how did you know who Callie was?"

"Shes one of the best DJS in her field. I enjoy good trance and Callie happens to puts out some of the best. I know who she is because in some ways shes a rolemodel she went from unknown in the music world to one of the most famous, if not the most famous. Shes an inspiration to many of us smaller artists." Arizona shrugged. "Shes amazing, why wouldn't I know her?"

Addison raised an eyebrow.

"Ok. Be careful Torres can be volatile, she's an incredible musician as well as a trance artist. If you get frusterated quit."

"I'm sure Callie and I will work just fine together."

Addison nodded.

"Ok. Here's your first check Teddy handed it to me on the way out. Callie is incredibly generous."

Arizona smiled and stuffed it in her guitar case. Walking out to her car she sighed at the beat up Subaru. That car had gotten her far and she loved it. She would oneday buy a new one in its memory. Putting her Fender in the back she got into the drivers seat and turned the key, driving to her small homey apartment. Her puppy barked when she saw her. Arizona chuckled and received the small animal. She was a lot like Callie's dog just a red merle Aussie. The puppy squirmed in her grasp.

"Hi baby boy."

He barked happily, and grabbing his leash and the check out of her guitar case, she shoved her new iphone into her pocket and headed out. She first took Train out to the doggy park and then headed to the bank. Pulling the check out of the envelope at the bank Arizona almost choked on her tongue, the check was for $1,000.00. She smiled, wel that would help. The teller smiled and deposited it into her bank account. She smiled. Then heading out she went to the petstore. Train was in tow beside her barking at everything. She reached the collar isle and told him to sit. he cocked his head at her as if to ask "why?". Arizona smiled.

"Sit babyboy."

He plopped his little butt down on the tile floor and Arizona picked out the sexiest leather collars she could find and held them up for his approval. He bumped his nose against the black leather with spikes and Arizona chuckled. Putting it on him he seemed to twirl for her approval and that was it. She rolled her eyes at him.

"You're ridiculous, you know that?"

He barked and led her over to the toy and treat isles, Arizona letting him pick a few small things and then paying for them they headed back to the car. Plugging in the iphone to the radio she began to listen to the music Callie had given her. The first song began to play, the opening keys of the song she had sang earlier. Then a beautiful alto voice with tints of jazz and blues sounds filled her ears and Arizona felt tears slip from her eyes. Gods why didn't this woman sing her own damn songs? She had a stunning voice, and was an incredible musician. as the first song ended Arizona raised an eyebrow as she heard Callie end on the harmony and the piano played the melody. Train looked over at her and bumped her hand with his nose. She smiled at him.

"She's got a beautiful voice buddy."

He seemed to nod and then burrowed his head under her hand and she laughed. The second song was a bit more upbeat a guitar the main instrument. As the chords began to play she found her heart calm at the words being sung.

"_I was walking through the hospital today, visiting an old friend. I stared death right in the face, watched him take away those in their time. I heard people crying for the ones they've lost and all I could think of was you. We said our goodbye and time moved on. Said love just wasn't possible for us." _

The soft alto voice that carried so much power seemed to be like a haer that pounded into Arizona. It was so soft but so passionate, so determined. So filled with pain.

"_Today I wondered what I would do If I was in their shoes and you were the one I lost. Reality is sometimes a bitter lie. Oooh it's a bitter lie."_

Arizona felt herself mesmerized by the voice, felt her heartstrings pulled by the woman singing the songs. Shit no wonder this woman was so popular. She was an incredible woman. She continued to listen until they reached the beach and Arizona let Train off leash and walked along the shore. It was getting to be around sunset and Arizona continued walking the wind whipping through her clothes and she enjoyed just being. As the sun began to dip down the horizon she and Train came around a corner and saw a kayak up on the beach and a silhouette of a dog and their owner playing in the surf. Arizona called Train but he seemed to ignore her and instead ran towards the other dog. Arizona growled to herself and ran after him calling his name. The silhouette seeing her plight bent down and called the other dog, and both came to her. As she got closer and the figure stood Arizona's breath caught in her throat. It was Callie,a and her little red bundle of joy was licking Callie's face. Callie had a huge grin on her face various strands of hair clinging to her face the salt water acting like glue. Arizona's breath caught in her throat as Callie turned. A smile alighted her features.

"I see to have caught a little red rascal."

Arizona smiled, her dimples showing through.

"Yeah he tends to wander off."

Callie laughed.

"Well both of our dogs seem to have that in common."

Arizona chuckled.

"At least yours listens."

"Hes a puppy, he'll learn." Taking a deep breath callie realized she didn't even know the blondes name. She tended to avoid getting involved with her vocalists, but there was something about this woman. The puppy squirmed in her arms bringing her back to the present. She set him down and turned to the woman. "I didn't catch your name this morning."

Arizona smiled even more. So this woman was human.

"Arizona Robbins."

"Wait the Arizona Robbins that sang with Lady Antebellum for awhile?"

Arizona nodded.

"Yeah." Callie grinned, well she had chosen a good vocalist. Arizona smiled as she continued. "I also sang for Sugarland and did a song with Little Big Town."

Callie grinned and began to sing one of the songs. Her voice floating across the ocean breeze making Arizona close her eyes momentarily.

"_When you lose someone the first thing that goes through your head is if you un fast enough you just ight catch up, but it don't work like that. You just gotta watch it fly, standing there on the sidelines, go on and swallow up your pride. You know its going to be all right, wish it well, close your eyes, with a kiss goodbye." _

Arizona smiled and joined her on the second chorus, their voices combining and accenting as they melded together.

"_Well the hardest part yeah it hurts so bad, when she spreads her wings, but it'd be a selfish thing to hold her back, but it don't work like that." _

As the song came to a close Callie gazed into the face of the woman she had just sung one of her favorite songs with. The blue eyes opening as the notes faded in her head.

"You have a beautiful voice Arizona."

"As do you Calliope. Why don't you do your own vocals?"

Seeing the pain flash across Callie's face Arizona instantly regretted asking, but just as quickly as the pain came Callie covered it. She flashed Arizona a million dollar smile.

"I am just too picky for my own damn good." Callie averted her attention and seeing how low the sun was getting she smiled at Arizona. "look I gotta paddle back, umm I'll see you tomorrow? Meet you at the studio at say ten? Bring little man, maybe the dogs can entertain each other."

With a wink and a handshake Callie jogged toward her kayak calling her dog to her. Mirage immediately followed her masters lead. Arizona watched her put the dogs lifevest on, Mirage jumping in the boat with a happy bark and Callie pushed off of the shoreline, waving to Arizona, a silhouette against the darkening sky. Arizona took a deep breath as she watched her boss paddle away. There was something about that woman that bugged Arizona and she wasn't sure what it was. Train was sitting at her side seeming ot watch his new friend walk away. Sighing Arizona looked at her dog. Taking a deep breath and letting it out she spoke.

"Come on Train, we better get going."

He barked and followed her to the car.

As callie paddled away her dog turned and looked at her. Callie growled.

"What?"

The dog barked and cocked her head.

"No Mirage, don't get any ideas in your head. Arizona is a vocalist."

Mirage barked again.

"NO pup I can't get involved with people who work for me its illegal."

Mirage whined and cocked her head.

"You're not going to give up are you?"

Mirage barked and Callie was sure she was wagging her tail. Rolling her eyes Callie remained silent and pushed back into her own internal world. She could like Arizona, she was beautiful, talented and Callie kinda liked her, but pursuing something? Her heart stirred as she remembered the dimpled smile. Stopping her paddling she banged her head against her paddle.

"Fuck."

She then growled and paddled harder seeming to want to beat the setting sun. When she reached the condo she pulled into the beach and got out of the boat, helping Mirage out and taking off all her doggy kayaking gear. Then grabbing the boat she put it away in the boathouse hosing it off and then headed to the condo. She opened the door and let Mirage in.

"eh eh, shower you."

Mirage growled.

Callie cocked her head and growled back.

"NO, SHOWER now!"

Mirage did the doggy grumble and headed to the bathroom leaving doggy prints on the hardwood floor. Callie growled and mopped them up as she followed her dog, striped and stepped into the shower herself.


	3. Recording Day 1

**Hi everybody. THANK YOU for the reviews, reviews are like muses, they help. **

**I wanted to thank Asiek. Thank you for the PM, the encouragement, and the suggestions. You rock! I will defiantly integrate your suggestions at some point so be watching out for it. He he ;). **

**Please as always read and review, the more you review the more I am inclined to write. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own em I just play with them. Shonda rhimes owns them. **

As the warm water caressed Callie's skin her eyes closed as she listened to the song in her head and she smiled to herself. Finishing her shower she toweled off, thre on a favored pair of comfy pants and walked over to her piano. The notes and words falling as her fingers caressed the keys.

" _With just a flick of your smile my breath came out in shorter gasps, my heart sped up and I saw the world in your eyes. I've never believed in love at first sight, oh baby until I found you. Who are you? _

_I see your smile and I'm lost in its mystery. I see your blue eyes and I wonder the memories they hold. Who are you? why are you turning my head? Are you someone I could fall in love with? _

_It's been a long hard road of ups and downs. A long road of disappointments and pain, yet somehow your voice seems to soothe it all away. _

_Who are you? Who are you? _"

Mirage had come nad plopped down on her bed near Callie's piano and listened to her master write. The piano notes faded into the apartments walls, they, having heard many songs of sorrow, lost, love, joy. They were the silent witness.

Early the next morning Callie woke up and headed to the beach. She and Mirage ran and then after a quick shower, a cup of coffee Callie and Mirage got in the car and headed into the studio. As soon as she did she popped into the recording area that Arizona had been using and sitting down at the mixing station she popped on some headphones and began listening to the mix. She growled as she heard the dirt and grit in the mix, it was killing the beauty of Arizona's voice and her musical ability. The mix master walked in and Callie glared at him. Showing him the cd and putting her hi def headphones on she shoved them at him.

"What the hell are you playing at Mark? This is shit."

"Hey Cal, its all she can afford, this girl is sinking her life savings into this studio, we record as fast as we can and sometimes that gets dirty."

Callie growled and shoved him up against the wall.

"How about I just take my business elsewhere? Look Mark, I pay you to do the job right. If it weren't for me this studio wouldn't even be in existence. You need the reputation of doing it right, or I will leave and I guarantee I could find a better mix elsewhere."

"Hey Toress time is money, you think you could do a better mix? And why are you being so uppity about this?"

"Yea Mark I could. my worst mixer could do a better job than your best. Look, just redo the mixing, do it yourself you won't get a dime of my money until I am satisfied."

Mark's eyes flashed, he took pride in his work, sure he'd gotten a little sloppy with Robbins, but it was country, who cares? he nodded.

"you got it."

callie flashed a triumphant smile.

"good."

Turning and heading out of the studio she walked into her own recording area, she walked over to her turntables and popping in the synth mix she had recoreded last night began mixing a lounge song, it would probably be a b side to her album. Her headphones were in, and her concentration was so completely on her work that she didn't notice Arizona standing in the doorway. Arizona smiled at the moment to just sit and observe the beautiful Latina. Her black hair was falling down in her face and she was dancing a bit to the rhythm of whatever she was mixing. She was quite simply stunning and that fact was not lost on Arizona. She watched as Callie slowed down her turntables and pushed a few buttons and as the seconds passed, Arizona watched as her shoulders slumped and tears begin to fill the brown eyes. Callie's eyes were closed as gently her fingers added beautiful nuances to the song. Tears were slipping out from behind her lids and down her face. Train sensing that something was wrong with her left his masters side and walked over to Callie. He jumped gently up on her leg, letting her know that he was there. Arizona once she saw she couldn't stop her puppy ducked into the dark mixing area and for just a moment watched as Callie picked up the puppy and buried her face in his fur, Mirage having also gotten up to comfort her master. Arizona almost didn't want to interrupt. What could have harmed this woman so much? She let Callie cry for a moment and then she walked into the room calling her puppy. Callie immediately set him down and turned to straighten her makeup cursing herself for her emotions. As she turned around she was met but beautiful blue eyes that held a smile. and for a moment that's all there was. Clearning her throat Callie matched her with a grin of her. reaching out gently she hugged Arizona.

"its good to see you. Ready to get started?"

Arizona smiled.

"Heck yes."

"Good then lets go."

Arizona stepped up to the mic, putting on the headphones Callie gave her and closed her eyes listening to the sound of the piano as Callie began to play. As each not was played she began to sing. Callie at the piano closed her eyes She loved the soft lilt that Arizona had and the range that she had. She sang with passion. After their first run through of _ Love's lost _ Callie stood from the piano and nodded to her.

"One thing."

"Oh come on Callie I couldn't' have sang it that perfectly."

Callie grinned putting her tongue in her cheek.

"actually you sang it pretty damn well." Stepping closer and feeling her heartrate increase as she did she reached out and took a seat on the edge of the couch.

"Close your eyes."

Arizona's eyes sparked at her nearness and her body heat increased. Gods this woman was beautiful and Arizona was attracted to her. She closed her eyes and focused on the timber of Callie's voice and not on her libido. Callie seeing the breath and feeling the reactions she smiled to herself. Well well.

"Listen, listen to the sound of your heartbeat, the sound of your breath coming in and out of your lungs. Pay attention to the emotions coursing through your heart and take delight in the woman you are, in what you've accomplished." callie's breath caught in her throat as she saw the mischievous smile cover Arizona's face, she wondered what she was thinking of. Enjoying the emotions so blatently displayed, her hands itched to reach out an touch the beautiful porcelain skin. It was crazy, she had just met the woman the day before. "Remember a moment that brings a deep smile to your face, that you feel so much love you don't know what you would do without that person or thing. Now think of a moment of such great pain and loss that you can't feel anything but that." Callie watched the emotions cross Arizona's face and had to steady herself as she whispered " Open your eyes now." As the sapphire blue eyes opened Callie held her gaze for a moment, nearly falling off the couch again. "now you understand, loss is a full range of emotions. You cant have it without the happiness of the moments, and the surety of who you are. Sing with that and you will be perfect. let those emotions guide your voice." her voice softened as she held the gaze. "Lets try it one more time."

Arizona nodded. Stepping up to the big mic again she closed her eyes and opening her heart she began to let the emotions plunge through her as she sang, her voice resonating through Callie's heart as she began to sing. When she finished she had a tear streaming down her face and Callie had stood from her seat and walked over wiping a single stray tear from her face.

"Arizona Robbins, that was hauntingly, perfectly beautiful." her fingers lingered on Arizona's skin for a moment while she murmured without thinking. "What I wouldn't give to know what moments you chose to think of."

Stepping away she handed Arizona the next piece of music.

"This a fun piece. MM Think of summer time, think of the way the waves crest on the ocean shore…"

As Callie continued speaking Arizona watched her lips and inadvertently licked her own. gods she just met this woman and she already wanted to kiss her. Growling silently to herself she refocused her attention on Callie's timber voice resounated through the studio and Arizona saw why she was so good at what she did. Music was more than just a song, it was the lifebeat of everything around her translated into a series of beats, notes and chords that both inspired and pushed her forward as a human being. Callie had picked up an electric guitar and began playing the opening notes. Arizona's voice filled the small studio and after several more hours they had both tracks down perfectly. Callie glanced at her watch and swore softly. It was almost one in the morning.

"Shit Arizona, I'm sorry I didn't meant to keep you so late."

In truth Arizona knew that she would have gladly stayed, she enjoyed callie and spending time with her.

"It's fine, but since we are out so late, can you give me a ride home? Train and I walked today."

Callie smiled.

"I would be happy to."

The two women packed up their gear including the dogs and headed out towards Callie's car. Opening the trunk and putting her guitar in the back she saw Arizona standing there, Train's leash in one hand, her guitar case in the other and a shocked lustful look on her face. More than anything else she would love to push callie up against the hood of that care and make her scream in ecstacy. Callie stood leaning against said car with a knowing smirk on her face.

"You ok?"

Arizona almost groaned, then recovering swallowed.

"That's a really nice car." She managed to husk out, attempting to hide the fact that her core had just heated up a million degrees and her fingers would be doing their amazing thing to that image tonight. Callie grinned and took her guitar case putting it in the back of the car and opening the passenger side door helped Arizona in and closing it behind her. callie smirked to herself and then took a deep steadying breath. She couldn't get involved with vocalists her heart rationalized with her.

_You did last time and that turned out to be five wonderful years, some of the best of your lfie Cal._

Callie growled to herself.

_Yeah and here's where I am. _ Her heart seemed to argue right back. _you loved her, she loved you, it was all that mattered Callie. Love is loss. At least be open to the idea._

callie sighed and rested her head against the car for a moment before getting in and starting the engine. Arizona watched the emotions battle across Callie's features. Well at least she wasn't alone in this.

"So where am I going?"

Her walls were back in place and that beautiful smile hid the pain beneath. Arizona smiled praying inwardly someday that Callie would at least be her friend, and tell her of this great pain tha plagued her. As they drove they talked and Ariozona reached out and turned on some music. It was Tydi's song "acting" She cranked it up singing the words and Callie fell in love. She was dancing and carrying on in the car the car's bass system thumping as they drove down the street. Soon her walls broke down and the two talked about music and laughed at tsutpid in car dance moves. When they finally reached Arizona's home (callie really having taken the long way) Callie smiled and got out of the car, she turned off the engine and walked Arizona to her door.

"Thanks for your help today, the tracks are beyond what I thought they would be. It seems I'll owe the success of the album to you Miss Robbins."

Arizona laughed, a sound like honey to Callie.

"Naw, you have your own talent Callie. I just enhanced what was already there. And your welcome. Are we recording tomorrow?"

Callie hesitated, she wanted to see Arizona again but she also knew she needed to mix.

"no, not at the studio. I need t mix what we already have so if we need more I can tap into your skills." Seeing the disappointment cover Arizona's face Callie stumbled to find a way to see her. "Why don't we go out for a drink after your mixing session tomorrow?"

Arizona's eyes lit up.

"Kind of like a date?"

Callie freaked out for a moment and then softened into a sweet smile.

"Well, not kind of like a date, if it doesn't freak you out how about just a date? I can pick you up at say 7:30?"

Arizona's eyes began to dance with excitement.

"It doesn't freak me out Calliope, I would love to go on a date with you."

Callie grinned.

"Great. See you tomorrow night then."

Reaching out she hugged Arizona and then stepping back she bent down and ruffled Train's ears. He barked and kissed her nose. She chuckled.

"See you later buddy." Smiling one more time at Arizona she walked to her car with an extra swing in her hips.

Arizona watched her walk away shook her head. Closing the door and looking at her puppy she shook her head.

"Damn why do you get to kiss her and I don't?"

Train barked and wandered off towards the bed. Jumping up on it he nuzzled under the covers and fell asleep, Arizona came out of the bathroom wearing her pajamas and brushing her teeth she smiled at the sight. callie drove into her mansion and parked the beamer and grabbing her instruments she headed inside Mirage giving her the look like "its time to go to bed stupid."

Callie changed into her pajamas and crashed into bed, falling asleep dreaming of a certain blond.


	4. Musical Seduction

**OK, SOOO this chapter is dedicated to all of you who are reading this story. It's also mostly dedicated to Asiek, you asked for Melissa Etheridge, not sure this is what you had in mind, but here you go. Hopefully its not a disappointment. It's a shorter chapter.**

**This is rated, I would say PG 13 maybe, just a little bit of innocent seduction that's all.**

**As always please read and review. Should I continue? Do you guys like this? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own em. The lyrics are owned by Melissa Etheridge, and the charaters belong to Shonda Rhimes. I'll put em back soon I promise. **

**Chapter 4: Musical Seduction **

Arizona picked up her guitar and her fingers began to grace over the strings. There was a love affair between most of her guitars and her. Closing her eyes, memories came unbidden to her mind. She remembered the soft Tennessee sunsets and the strong arms around her waist and the masculine voice whispering in her ear "I love you." She remembered those same hands pinning her to the wall and roughly taking her body as she asked him to stop and the beautiful clear green eyes that had once been full of love had turned to hatred and she felt her fear and pain of recovering from that instance. She remembered her recovery process as her fingers played across her guitar frets and her voice dropped into the deep country smoke she would one day become known for.

" _This road has been long, but a new day has dawned. Getting up wiping away my tears and letting the light wipe off the indents your fingers left. Life is pain, but sometimes, sometimes it just isn't supposed to work like that. I'm stronger for the pain, but the memories just don't fade. Time has passed and my heart moved past the abuse you put on me, but sometimes baby I wish you hadn't used me to be your dirty little punching bag. _

_No more tears your hands created, no more goodbyes, that's what heaven is supposed to be like, what I wanted love to be like. You failed, you broke my heart and now I'm moving on. Love, love is in the limelight and now I'm going to prove its not just pain. Don't come back unbidden memories,, stay away, cause everyday I'm going to prove love isn't just pain. _

_Light and darkness have one thing in common, you can't have one without the baby your darkness consumed me, hurt me, made me bleed. Now I'm walking in the light and it drowns out the things you did and said, and the ways you thought you stained me. Don't come back, don't even think about me, just stay as far away as you can._

_No more tears your hands created, no more goodbyes, that's what heaven is supposed to be like, what I wanted love to be like. You failed, you broke my heart and now I'm moving on. Love, love is in the limelight and now I'm going to prove its not just pain. Don't come back unbidden memories,, stay away, cause everyday I'm going to prove love isn't just pain." _

As she passionately began to sing mark sat back in his chair completely and totally surprised by the voice she was giving him, with its deep growls, its passionate spits and the infallible smoke. He looked up as Callie walked in. Arizona finished up her notes and the song came to and end with a downward strum of finality.

"Damn Cal you sure know how to pick em. This album will make her famous."

Callie smiled taking pride in Arizona and Mark's words about her. Moving out of the mixing cage she stood leaning against the doorway as Arizona played around on her guitar waiting for mark to say the mix was good. A smile played at Callie's lips as she realized that Arizona was playing Melissa Etheridge's song "kiss me." her fingers deftly beginning to play the chords on the electric guitar. Callie smiled, reached out and grabbed the wireless mic from Mark and began singing causing Arizona's head snap up and a blush creep over her features and then heat spread in a different area of her body as Callie slowly began to seduce her with the song.

"_Baby what you doin' tonight?  
>I'll go anywhere that you want to go<br>Jump into my car go down to that bar  
>Pretend I'm someone that you don't know<br>I'll ask you if you would like to dance  
>Slip myself up close to your thighs." <em>

Callie walked over and ran a finger up the side of Arizona's thigh, and Arizona gulped. Callie was planning on taking this seduction to the fullest. As quickly as she was there she was gone singing as her eyes sparked with a playful seduction. Arizona chuckled adding the guitar accents, thoroughly enjoying this woman's seduction.

_"You can buy me a drink, we'll make everyone think  
>That love is so damned perfect tonight." <em>

Arizona went to play the ending chords but Callie just smiled and kept singing, Arizona shook her head a playful grin covering her features as she adjusted and played the chords for the chorus. Mark in the mixing room grinned and added the bass line and the beat smiling at the interchange between the musicians. Arizona's eyes locked with Callies as she began to sing the chorus, stopping only on a mid note to mouth a "join me."

"_Oh kiss me, kiss me, kiss everything away  
>Oh honey now kiss me, kiss me, kiss me.<br>Come out and play"_

As the last lines of the chorus were sung by Callie's she felt her eyes darken with the meaning of the words. Capturing Arizona's eyes she licked her lips intentionally, bringing her lower lip in biting it gently and then pushing it out again. Arizona almost dropped her note, a groan involuntarily forming as she continued to play and watched as Callie winked. Arizona shook her head and began singing the second verse, her eyes holding Callie's gaze as she walked over to step up next to Callie. Leaning in she husked out the second verse into Callie's mic. Callie felt her throat constrict and her breath come out in shorter spurts as Arizona's body came in close contact with hers. It seemed Arizona had caught onto her seduction and was returning it. her heart beating in overtime as it whispered a not so hidden desire. _Oh Gods this woman is gorgeous._

"_A woman can go crazy I know, working all day in and day out  
>Come on, we'll let off some steam, create a scene<br>Nothing like a good scream and shout _

_Oh kiss me, kiss me, kiss everything away  
>Oh honey now kiss me, kiss me,<br>Kiss me - come out and play_

_Your kiss is like medicine - a prescription to exstacy  
>And your mind is my playground - look at what I've found<br>Lying next to me "_

Arizona decided turnabout was fair play and husked out a gentle "kiss me" into Callies ears right before she pulled a rockstar move and hitting the notes perfectly on her electric added a nice flourish and swung her hair as Callie chuckled and then sang the last refrains of the song, her jazzy, rocky, alto voice. as she sang she moved closer and closer to Arizona

"_Aahhh_

_Baby what you doin' tonight? I'll be anyone you want me to be  
>Just a girl in a bar, your personal super star<br>I just want ya, I want ya, I want ya, I want you to." _

Callie leaned close and sang right into Arizona's ear, adding a little extra husk that couldn't be mistaken and Arizona nearly came on the spot as the sexy latina sang to her.__

_Kiss me, kiss me, kiss everything away  
>Oh honey now kiss me, kiss me, kiss me.<br>Come out and play.." _

Callie moved to stand in front of Arizona as they sang the last bit of the song together.  
><em><br>"Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me.  
>Come out and play<br>Come out and play  
>Come out and play." <em>

Callie smirked as both of their chests were rising and falling rapidly together. As she gazed into the sapphire blues she saw they were almost a deep ocean blue with lust.

Arizona smirked back and seeing Mark coming out of the recording booth, leaned closer to Callie and whispered a final "kiss me" before stepping back and swinging her guitar off her shoulder.

Mark laughed as he flipped off the record button, he had just about recorded the best version of "kiss me" aside from the one Melissa Etheridge had done herself and it was hot. He stood up, watching Arizona swing off her guitar as he walked out interrupting them cheering and hollering.

"WHOW ladies, I think I just came right then and there, that was HOOT!"

Callie snapped out of the lusty haze Arizona had created and looked at her best friend with a snarl.

"Eww Mark, it was just singing, you know that."

"Uh huh, Right. haven't seen you stalk someone like that ever." sadness filled his eyes. "At least not since…"

Callie cut him off.

"NO, No we are not talking about that. Besides I have dinner plans and can't get you home after you drink yourself into a coma. Go, finish the mix for Arizona's last song, I will listen to all you recorded today tomorrow and kick your ass if its not right. Go. Away."

She nodded as she watched him walk back into the cage. Her eyes flitted back to the blondes which were still as dark as they had been a few minutes earlier and she smiled sexily causing Arizona to close her eyes to regain her equilibrium. Callie walked up behind her intentionally letting her body come in close contact with her and whispered.

"Need some help?"

Arizona felt the warmth spread through her body for the millionth time that evening and closed her eyes again her mind and libido going into overdrive. _ Oh God yes. _ Reopening her eyes she met the self assured smirk of Calliope and managing a kilowatt smile she nodded.

"That would be great."

Callie smiled and locked the case for the electric guitar as Arizona stood her body brushing against Callie's as she grabbed her acoustic, Callie's sharp intake of breath made her smile.

_All is fair in love and war Calliope._

Callie watched her saunter away and shook her head as Arizona flicked her hips, just for her benefit. She was wearing knee high cowboy boots jeans and a sexy shirt. Callie stood after watching her walk away, wondering how "coyote ugly" this night would get. She followed Arizona out to the car, unlocking the beamer and put the guitars in the trunk. Arizona was standing on the left side of her and as she walked over to the passenger side she ran her hand along the lower part of calliope's back, tempted to just push her up against the car and kiss her, just as she had sung. Callie smiled. OH this was going to be a fun date.


	5. The date

**OK OK So this a short chapter. Sorry. Thnak you my muses! You guys are awesome. Please read and review. I won't update until Sunday or Monday I am out of town until then, climbing it up. **

**Thanks guys. Asiek you are awesome! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own em, I just play with them. **

Callie pulled out as Arizona looked through her music. She squealed as she found the Coyote Ugly soundtrack and began singing "can't fight the moonlight" as loudly as she could. Callie threw back her head and laughed. Arizona performed the song well and then turned on a Callie's country playlist, her fingers interlacing with Callie's over the stick shift. Callie chuckled and raised her eyebrow. What Arizona didn't know was that Callie had asked Addison to pick up the puppy and a change of clothes for her. Not only was she planning on letting Arizona use the guestroom, but also planned on letting her record and write for the weekend. Mark had recorded at Callie's condo many times and it was place of great rest for Callie and for some reason she wanted to share that with Arizona. Addison had dropped them off at the condo and texted her telling her that all was ready to go. Callie hoped it wasn't too much but looking over at the blonde she saw the exhaustion in her eyes. It was a way to help her rest, to recharge and to record in a place that was conducive to that. Thinking of their earlier seduction Callie chuckled, it might be hard to keep their hands of each other, but she knew she wanted more than sex with this woman, and that usually allowed Callie to keep her hands off, but she also knew she had only so much self control. Taking a deep breath she glanced over at Arizona, who was looking out the window. .

"Are you kidnapping me Calliope?"

Callie grinned as she began to pull into the area where the condo was.

"Of sorts."

"Seriously?"

Callie squeezed her hand gently.

"be patient."

They drove singing the songs that Arizona had chosen some of them country, most of them ranging from a wide variety of music, something that Callie found herself smiling about, a growing respect for this woman. When she turned into the condo she smiled to see that the lights were on. Addison and Teddy no doubt (being both of their agents) had done as she had asked. Arizona looked over at her.

"Where are we?"

Callie smiled.

" Please don't freak out, I saw how you were tired and had a long week, hell I was there for some of it and I couldn't have made it easier. First off, there are no expectations here Arizona, I'm not asking for sex or marriage or anything, I just as a friend and your employer want you to relax and write and record. This is my condo, I've found it to be a place of great rest. I will leave if you want and leave you the keys to the X-terra. Train is inside with Mirage. I just want you to relax."

Expecting Arizona to freak out Callie half closed her eyes. Arizona getting out of the car walked over to Calliope's side and opening the door grabbed her hand. Dragging her out of the car she got her guitars out of the trunk and pulling Callie with her spoke.

"Show me this condo of yours."

Callie smiled and led her into the condo. Arizona immediately stooped to pick up he puppy who received her and Callie gave her a tour, setting her guitars in the studio and then started heating dinner. She handed Arizona a beer and watched the feisty blonde. Arizona smiled at her and tipped her beer in her direction.

"So I wasn't freaked out Calliope,I actually feel really honored to be here, and the fact that you thought of it all was pretty awesome. Plus you brought Train, how could this be bad?"

Callie smiled.

"I didn't was just nervous I guess. This is my safe haven a place for me to just be who I am. I haven't brought anyone here, but I wanted to bring you here."

Arizona smiled, standing up and walking towards Callie she pulled her into a hug. Leaning her head against Callie's chest, snuggling it in until she could hear the sound of Callie's heartbeat, her ear nestled right over the Latina's heart. Her nose picked up the scent of the tide that Callie used to wash her clothes, the citrus spicy piney scent of a cologne that Callie wore and a smell that was entirely Callie. A smell Arizona knew she could become addicted sensing her desire to be close just held her close allowing her own head to come to rest atop Arizona's. In the backround Justin Moore's song _ If Heaven Wasn't so far away _ was playing and Callie softly hummed it, slowly moving them in a circle. Arizona felt her body relax even more as she and Callie danced. She pushed out a little bit twining her arms around Callie's neck as they danced together. Blue met brown as they searched each others eyes. Callie gently began to sing.

"If heaven wasn't so far away  
>I'd pack up the kids and go for the day<br>Introduce them to their grandpa  
>Watch 'em laugh at the way he talks<br>I'd find my long lost cousin John  
>The one we left back in Vietnam<br>Show him a picture of his daughter now  
>She's a doctor and he'd be proud<br>Then tell him we'd be back in a couple of days  
>In the rear view mirror don't watch him wait<br>Yeah, and losing them wouldn't be so hard to take  
>If heaven wasn't so far away."<p>

Arizona smiled and sang softly with her. She enjoyed the moment and the intimacy of it. She saw, felt and heard Callie's voice drop gently as she dropped their gaze and whispered "If heaven wasn't so far away." Arizona watched the pain fill her eyes and instead of asking simply reached out and brushed her hand again Callie's cheek, lifting the brown eyes back to hers. She studied the pain for a moment and then gently kissed Callie on the cheek. Callie was surprised, it wasn't sexual, it was comforting, almost like Arizona silently supported her and cared for her. Callie nestled her cheek into Arizona's hand and gently placed a kiss on the inside of her wrist. Arizona felt her breath hitch but keeping it under control smiled when she heard the playlist push onto Sugarland's "Happy Ending". Her voice began to meld with Jennifer Nettles as she sang the song to Callie. Callie smiled and pushing her out twirled her, enjoying the way that her blonde hair waved in the light. Arizona smiled as Callie led her in the steps of the hustle, adding a few extra spins. She giggled as Callie pulled her close and Arizona scooped her body against Callie's and then straightening they continued the dance swaying their hips together. Arizona smiled when Callie pushed her out in a chasse and then returned the gesture. As the song came to a close, Arizona moved her body back into the closed position and nestle her head once more against Callies chest, smiling at a slow piece of trance coming on. Callie taking a deep breath knew she needed to check on dinner. Gently hugging Arizona close she spoke softly.

"I need to stir dinner."

Arizona grumbled and tightened her hold on Callie when she tried to move away. Callie chuckled, and quickly reaching down she picked Arizona up as Arizona squealed and set her down on the counter and then turned gently to stir the food. As she turned back to Arizona, she chuckled at the pout on the perfect lips. Reaching out she stepped closer and pushed the lower lips back into the upper one. Arizona's eyes darkened as she felt the finger on her lips. Gently she watched as Callie's eyes darken as her tongue came out to flick the digit pressed against her lips. Callie's eyes watched as Arizona gently took the digit into her mouth and sucked on it gently. Callie's breath came in shorter gasps.

"Arizona… "

Arizona's eyes flitted closed at the husked breath, pleading tone of Callie's voice. She released the digit and Callie gently caressed her cheek, her eyes following the hand that was tracing Arizona's jawline, neckline and face. The hand pushed into the hair at the back of her head and the brown eyes sought permission. Arizona smiled and used her legs to pull Callie flush against her and then gently leaned her forehead against Callie's for a moment.

"Callie.."

Callie seeming to have all the reassurance she needed pulled Arizona's head the rest of the way and their lips met in a kiss. Callie was careful to keep it gentle, and exploratory. She wanted to treasure this woman. To know exactly what made her whimper and moan, she wanted to love her. That scared her deeply, scared her. Arizona returned her kiss enjoying the gentle exploration of Callie's lips. Both women were slightly out of breath when Callie broke away after a moment and her eyes searched Arizona's. Both of their bodies were very much aware of the others as the heat radiated between them. Arizona smiled and instead of answering the unspoken question kissed her again. She wound her hands into Callie's hair, enjoying the feeling of the woman against her. Gently she ran her tongue across Callie's lower lip and Callie granted her access. Arizona felt her entire body jolt to unequivocal life as Callie kissed her, deepening the kiss as their bodies melded together. Arizona knew she needed to breath but everything within her just wanted to continue kissing the woman in between her legs. She whimpered softly when Callie pulled away. She leaned her forehead against Callie's and licked her lips.

"Gods Callie."

Callie smiled and kissed her forehead softly.

"I agree, I think I might like kissing you." She husked out just before she kissed Arizona again. Arizona growled as Callie's tongue entered her mouth and they dueled for dominance. She could get addicted to this. Both women started giggling as "Kiss me" came on again. Callie pulled slightly away and started singing it again, running her fingers up the inside of Arizona's jean clad thigh. Arizona broke away from the kiss with a gasp needing to breathe. Callie chuckled.

"Gods your good at not needing to breath. How the hell do you do that?"

Callie chuckled again.

"I have more practice than you babygirl."

"You think so huh?"

Callie smiled and shrugged.

"My kisses speak for themselves."

Arizona smirked and watched as Callie turned around with two bowls in hand. Arizona's stomach growled and Callie smirked reaching down and kissing Arizona's flat stomach and whispering.

"don't worry Mr. Tummy, I have good food for you."

She looked up to see the amused eyes of Arizona and then handed her a bowl.

"Mr. Tummy and I were having a private conversation. What?"

Arizona laughed and jumped off the counter enough to grab her beer and follow Callie out onto the patio. The sound of the ocean reached her ears. Callie walked back in whispering a "br right back." She walked to her bedroom grabbed two hoodies and walked back handing one to Arizona.

"Might be a bit big on you, but its warm."

Arizona smiled her thanks and pulled the sweatshirt on. She was enveloped immedialty in the smell that was uniquely Callie and she sighed. Taking a bite of her food she immedialty flashed her thousand kilowatt smile.

"What is this?"

"Its called paeyla it's a Spanish dish my father taught me how to cook."

"This is really good Callie."

Callie smiled.

"I'm glad you like it."

They proceeded to eat dinner in relative silence, both being hungry

"So tell me about all this practice you had."

Callie smiled ruthefully swirling her bee around the bottom of the bottle and focused her attention out to the shoreline. Arizona noticing her change in mood reached out and to grasp her hand gently and rubbed her thumb over the top of Callie's hand.

"Cal?"

Callie smiled gently and turned to look at the woman who was quickly stealing her heart now if only she could let go of the one she'd loved before. She looked over at Arizona before she took a deep breath.

"I was married Arizona. My wife.." she trailed off and took a deep breath."My wife passed away about two years ago, we were married for three. She was about 6'0 tall black hair, with blue eyes a lot like yours, we met on a blind date that mark set up. She played in a goth rock metal band, and she was incredible. About six months after we were married she was diagnosed with third stage lung cancer, It had metastasized into her liver. We fought through it. She went into recession for two years and then it just came back, and I watched her die. I watched her fall apart,and I just lost her. I loved her so much Arizona. We were going to have kids start a family, and all of those dreams were ust shattered when I lost her. I grieved and I moved on, started DJ ing full time and here I am."

Arizona listened softly.

"What was her name?"

" Her name was Elaina."


	6. Not her story

**Short short chapter. Sorry guys I am exhausted. **

**Please Read and review.**

"What was her name?"

" Her name was Elaina." 

"I'm sorry Callie."

"Its ok. Loss is a normal part of life Arizona. I loved her well, with all that I was and vice versa, but I'm not sure she was it for me. IN fact I don't think so by a long shot . Its been along hard road, but I'm ready. I loved your song today by the way, I fear its implications."

Arizona chuckled and stood to join Callie. Reaching out she captured Callie's chin n her finger and drew her eyes to her.

"Its not my story Love. I'm a gold super star lesbian , always have been."

"huh?"

Arizona smiled, albeit sadly but she smiled.

"My sister wrote the lyrics to that song, it was apart of her recovery process, apart of her counseling. So one day she came into my room and told me the story. His name was James, he was tall dark and handsome and immediately stole my sisters heart. With his smiled he dared her to deny him, they fell in love, got married. He just snapped one day and hit her hard across the face, pinned her against the wall and brutally, brutally raped her, almost killed her. He was put away for attempted murder. Then Laurana went to counseling, trying to figure out how to raise the kids. Tim, my brother and I were there to help of course, but I remember the memories and put myself in her shoes because as she went through the recovery process it seemed like I was in her shoes sometimes. She's doing great now. When we drafted the song I shared many of these thoughts with her and instead of writing it as an observer we agreed that I should write it and sing it as though it happened to me. So many people who have heard that song have been touched by it. I don't get it. I think one of my fondest memories was the day we went to her support group and performed it together. There wasn't a dry eye in the house, mine included. We wrote it as a tribute of sorts. "

Callie felt relief spread throughout her system and gently pulled Arizona into a hug, on that was gladly accepted. Arizona snuggled into the warm embrace.

"She's so strong Callie, any woman who has ever been through abuse or horible divorces or have been raped, they hold a strength about them that I have so much respect for. It takes guts, time and hard work on yourself to overcome something like that. To not let it redefine you but to learn from it, be stronger because of it and move on. I can't fathom something like that happening and never really knowing why. Its never their fault. Ever. it makes me so mad when a man or anyone thinks they can abuse another human being like that. It's so amazing. to me how these people walk away stronger. It takes so much courage, that's why I chose to record the song." Arizona's voice dropped soflty. "I'm afraid I wouldn't have that kind of courage."

Callie thought she had heard incorrectly but reached down and lifted Arizona's eyes to hers.

"You have the strength Ari. I would be there to help, heaven forbid it ever happening, but you would never be alone." Callie growled out softly, her protective side leaping to the surface. "Heaven Forbid that motherfucker ever came across my path there wouldn't be anything left."

Arizona smiled at Callie's protectiveness. Stepping gently out of the embrace Arizona smiled.

"Another beer?"

Callie shrugged.

"Sure."

Callie relaxed against the porch railing as Arizona walked inside. She closed her eyes and thought of the last moment she had with Elaina before the fateful doctors appointment.

"_Hi beautiful."_

_Calie turned and smiled at the beautiful black haired woman, also known as her wife. _

"_Hello wife. _

"_How did recording go today?" _

"_It went well." _

"_Good. I have a doctors appointment this afternoon to check up on the results of the tests they did a few months ago. Wanna come?" _

_Callie smiled at her tall wife. _

"_Yes, but I need to finish that mix today." _

_Elaina smiled and scooped her hand under her wife's shirt gently rubbing Callie's hip bone with her thumb. Callie smiled and leaning forward captured her wife's lips. Elaina immediately reacted by pushing her wife up against the railing of the porch, immediately her knee was between Callie's and she pushed up connecting with Callie's core. Callie groaned and immediately pulled her wife closer. Elaina simply laughed and grabbing Callie;s ass pulled her onto her body and walked them to their bedroom._

Callie chuckled, her wife had thouroughly ravaged her, When Callie awoke a few hours later she saw the note on her pillow indicating that Elaina would be back. At the end of the note with Elaina's flowy handwriting she simple stated.

"I love you baby."

Callie chuckled and wiped the tear away. Arizona watching from the doorway came up, set the beers down and wrapped her arms around Callie. Callie smiled and drew her closer.

"You love her didn't you? "

Callie chuckled.

"I did, but she asked me to move on."

"What?"

"The night she died, we talked and she told me to fall in love again, that my beauty and who I am was to beautiful a thing to waste. Told me to move on. "

"Do I get the privelage of being one of those you move on with Callie?"

Callie smiled at the woman in her arms.

"one of those? Oh No Arizona, I want you to be the only one and that's scares the krap out of me."

Arizona smiled and hugged her.

"I like that idea. I don't share well with others."

Callie threw back her head and laughed.


	7. 20 Questions

**A new chapter. Man you guys are spoiled. Ok so first off, I know I know there are a lot of loose ends to tie up, but we have a ways to go and I promise I am progressively working on getting things answered. **

**Question: It was brought to my attention that the 'memory' that Arizona had wasn't quite answered as to why it wasn't her own. Usually when I do 'flashbacks' of sorts I put them in italics. Do I need to explain and or revise that chapter to make it clear? Let me know your thoughts. **

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews, please keep em coming. Its my pleasure and enjoyment that you are enjoying things thusfar. Let me know any 'open' questions you might want answered right away. this is fun.. **

**Disclaimer: All things that are not mine are rightfully their owners, I am making no profit off this, just doing it for you and my pleasure. I'll put the characters back soon. **

_Do I get the privilege of being one of those you move on with Callie?" _

_Callie smiled at the woman in her arms. _

"_one of those? Oh No Arizona, I want you to be the only one and that's scares the krap out of me." _

_Arizona smiled and hugged her. _

"_I like that idea. I don't share well with others." _

_Callie threw back her head and laughed. _

"SO now that we've actually talked about all the gloomy stuff how about we talk about some non gloomy stuff?"

Callie chuckled.

"Sounds good. What do you have in mind Miss robbins?"

Arizona smiled and tugging Callie inside the condo she plopped down in front of the fireplace.

"First start a fire, second twenty questions."

Callie smiled.

"Sounds good. "

Callie quickly started a fire, Mirage and Train joined them on the couch. Callie motioned towards the puppy sound asleep in Arizona's lap.

"So why Train?"

Arizona laughed then groaned .

" You can't laugh." Callie grinned.

"I never promised that. You wanted to play this game."

Arizona groaned again, Train looked up from her lap and growled slightly making Callie laugh harder. Arizona huffed.

"Fine. Two reasons, one of the first bands I could consistently play on my guitar was Train songs. Specifically from _Drops of Jupiter. _ When I got this little guy, I was playing "Something More", just to play around and he started barking. I played through several songs of my own that day and also just messing with Train songs and every time I played one he'd bark. So Train it was, on top of that He runs down the linoleum in my apartment hallways and can never seem to stop. He always ran into the fucking wall. "

Callie laughed.

"Those are good reasons."

"Why Mirage?"

"Mostly bitter reasons. I got her right after Elaina passed away and felt very strongly that life was simply a mirage, and she being the dog was the only solid thing for me at that time, So Mirage it was."

"favorite color?"

Arizona smiled.

"Blue by far. Yours?"

"Green."

"Favorite hockey team Miss Robbins?"

"hockey?"

Callie groaned.

"You can't tell me you don't watch hockey, say it isn't so!"

Arizona laughed.

"Sorry Calliope."

Callie chuckled.

"T's ok we'll educate you."

"Favorite Football team?"

"Don't watch football."

"What how can you not watch football? It's like America's favorite pastime, pshh we'll have to 'educate you'. And you don't watch it?"

Callie shrugged.

"Never got into it. Baseball I enjoy occasionally, hockey is my favorite, only time I might need a straightjacket."

Arizona laughed a sound that was quickly becoming music to Callie's ears.

"Well then Calliope Torres you'll have to teach me all the nuances of this game."

Callie smiled softly and took a swig of her beer.

" I can do that."

"How did you become a DJ, instead of some other type of musician you obviously have the talent."

"I never wanted to sing, I love doing it in private settings but I never wanted to sing, its more fun I think to deal with other people's vocals than to deal with my own. With all my 'talent' I jived with trance so well because I could feel the beat, hear the music, understand the complexities of how a melody could sound. Everything in life has a beat to it, and trance for me, or that genre of music is about capturing that in a tangible way. Trance is about taking the natural beat f life and putting it into music.

Over the last few years I've had a lot of issues trusting my vocalists, because often they don't know how to take direction in singing. They were to proud ot even hear what I say. It amazed me that when we worked on vocals this week you listened to what I said instead of just ignoring me. You're incredibly talented Arizona, and its incredible that you actually use what I say and implement them in what I asked you to sing. "

Arizona chuckled.

"They are your songs Calliope. When I write songs, or sing songs that I wrote or didn't its hard sometimes to capture the emotions behind them, but as previously shared, being able to sing with the full emotion of a song and putting myself in another persons shoes as I sing is one of my strengths. You give very good direction, I enjoyed singing and attempting at least to capture what you wee really meaning. Maybe its empathy, maybe its not, I dunno.

Callie chuckled.

"Well it's amazing. What about you? How did you get into country?"

"That was a blip… I wanted to be an astronaut when I grew up, instead I'm a country western singer. Note the sarcasm. I guess I grew up on country music. We lived near Galveston when I grew up and dad in his spare time would make boats. I have these incredibly vivid memories of going out to my dads workshop and listening to him as he hummed country songs, then slowly as I got older I started producing music, started paying piano first, then guitar and life went from there. I lived in Nashville a few years and ate a lot of oatmeal and then Jennifer Nettles came to one of my shows. She asked me to sing a duet with her, I did and it was recorded, then I began just singing with groups, and decided I wanted to go out on my own, so I packed up my old Subaru and headed out west. Been here ever since, working odd jobs, writing and recording. My sexuality has been a fun one to deal with. It's accepted by the artists that know about it but I don't talk about it often. You picked up on it right away.. why?"

Callie shrugged.

"I dunno."

Arizona thought about it a moment then asked another question.

"Favorite beer?"

"OO that's a tough one. Recently, I was in Montana about three weeks ago and had a microbrew there from Bozeman brewing company, it was one of the best wheat beers I've ever had, it was amazing. Yours?" 

"sessions black from Full Sail."

Callie smiled.

"Ahh an Oregon beer girl. Be still my beating heart."

Arizona smiled and then leaning closer she husked out softly.

"What if I don't want it to be still?"

Callie chuckled and kissed her softly.

"Then you'd be successful."

Arizona smiled and deepened the kiss . Callie moaned softly and looped a hand around Arizona's waist, pulling her closer into her body. Arizona smiled into the kiss and when they came up for air, gently put Train next to her and moved to straddle Callie, then leaning in just before their lips touched spoke softly.

"Next question. Slow or fast?"

Callie could barely think, much less the connotations of the question.

"Kisses or sex?"

Arizona smiled.

"Kisses Callie. Sex is usually fast, making love is usually slow."

Callie blinked back the unbidden thoughts and her heating core as she looked at Arizona and smirked.

"Slow."

Arizona smiled, her dimples showing as she leaned down and took Callie's lips again, her hands were on either side of Callie's head, her hair cascading down around them. Arizona didn't remember every being so conscious of how she kissed someone. She wanted to take her time and enjoy the kiss. Gently she moved her lips against Callie, starting first with her upper lip, sucking it gently, taking a shallow breath she then switched to Callie's lower lip, careful not to let her tongue get involved and bit down ever so gently before soothing it and pulling it in between both of hers. She broke away slightly breathlessly eyes still closed as she savored the feeling. Callie's eyes fluttered open first and gently reached out to trace the beautiful face, and the blue eyes fluttered open. Callie smiled.

"Hi."

Arizona chuckled.

"Hi, Calliope if every kiss is like that, then you'll be the death of me."

Callie chuckled.

"If every kiss is like that Arizona, what a way to go."

Arizona laughed and nuzzled the hand gently caressing her face. Callie grinned.

"My turn. French or not?"

Arizona thought about it a moment tapping her chin with her finger gently.

"So your basically asking me if I like tongue or not." Callie nodded, her breath catching in her throat at the mischevious playful side of Arizona. It was incredibly stunning and she loved it. Arizona leaned gently down near her ear before gently whispering. "Oh I like tongue, in more than one place."

Callie smiled as Arizona leaned back, deciding to play it cool.

"Oh you do, do you? Well, we'll just have to see how you feel about this."

Leaning forward gently she captured Arizona's lips in yet another kiss, slowly sensuously enjoying the feel of her lips, gently she pushed he tongue into Arizona's mouth and they continued to kiss until they were out of breath. Arizona pulled back her chest heaving with lack of oxygen licking her lips savoring the taste of Callie. Her eyes opened and met Callie's. "Oh I liked that."

Callie chuckled.

"Good."

Arizona gently moved to sit beside her.

"Favorite movie?"

"Which Genre?"

"MMM Action series."

"Guy or girl lead?"

"Girl."

"Easy, Resident Evil Series."

"Guy?"

"OOO UMM, Jason Statham Transporter series. You?"

"Underworld series, and The Bourne Identity."

"Both excellent."

"Horror."

Callie thought about it a moment.

"Its not completely horror, but Van Helsing."

The night progressed as the two woman began to get to know what they liked and disliked. Findign many things in common, and other things not in common, they found comfort where they overlapped and strength where they didn't.

Early the next morning Callie awoke to the suns rays flying in through her window and decided to get up. First she let Mirage into the backyard then scuffled into the kitchen to make coffee. She smiled as memories from the previous evening came to her mind. The first date had been amazing, as she leaned against the counter and enoyed the sight as she looked out the window. The waves were crashing along the shoreline and callie closed her eyes loving the permanent fresh ocean smell her condo always smelled of. She heard the coffee pot beep telling her the coffee was done just as a pair of arms wound their way around her waist and lips hit the back of her neck.

"OO Coffee."

Callie smirked and raised an eyebrow, she turned around and looked at the gorgeous blond before her. Arizona had a bad case of bed head, was wearing a black pair of Grand Teton sweats and an oversized U.S Marine shirt. Callie leaned back against the counter and looked at the blond before her.

"Coffee is more important than a good morning huh?"

Arizona stuck out her bottom lip in a pout.

"I am not a morning person and I love coffee."

Callie chuckled and moved closer to her gently taking the coffee cup out of her hand and setting it on the counter. Arizona looked at her with a slightly annoyed look until Callie kissed her gently and then stepped back licking her lips, handing Arizona back her coffee cup.

"You make coffee taste better, now come on exercise is in order."

Arizona's eyes went wide.

"What?"

"There's a to go cup in the second cupboard to your left, make yourself a cup and then.." Callie disappeared as she spoke rummaging around in her closet and then reemerged with a wesuit. "put this on."

Arizona looked at her.

"You're kidding right? you want exercise to be going swimming in the friggin freezing ocean water at 7:30 in the morning? No fucking way."

Callie laughed.

"We aren't going swimming babe, we are going kayaking, and I doubt you'll get wet."

Arizona mouthed an O and grabbed the wetsuit and walked back towards her bedroom. Callie chuckled and watched her backside, cocking her head to the side as she checked out Arizona's butt.

" Don't think I did not just see you checking out my butt Calliope Torres!"

Callie chuckled and shaking her head turned and made her own cup of coffee, then headed to her room to change into her wetsuit. Once she finished she walked out and started laughing at the woman before her. Arizona had a one piece underneath the wetsuit, and the wesuit half on, the legs clearly to long and were rolled but she had her hands on her hips.

"And just how Callie am I supposed to put this.. this.." motioning up and down her body she growled at Callie. "Thing! ON?"

Callie held back her smirk and walked over and helped Arizona into the rest of the wetsuit, let the dogs in and handed her a pair f botties.

"I'm sure you know how to put these on?"

Arizona nodded.

"Yeap they go on my feet."

"Yeap."

Taking both cups of coffee Callie reached out and grabbed Arizona's hand and led her down to the boathouse, picking out a two man ocean kayak she picked it up and the two took the kayak out to the ocean. Helping Arizona into the kayak Callie handed her her coffee and then pushed the kayak out to sea, hopping into the back hole. Arizona began to paddle, and together the two paddled out to sea.


	8. Playing Dirty

**HI guys, SO I meant to update sooner, but I fell asleep halway through this chapter last night. Sorry. But here it is. **

**You guys rock, thank you for the reviews. For those of you who have not reviewed and are reading please let me know how I am doing. Reviws fuel updates. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own em. all rights to their rightful owners. Enjoy! **

Taking both cups of coffee Callie reached out and grabbed Arizona's hand and led her down to the boathouse, picking out a two man ocean kayak she picked it up and the two took the kayak out to the ocean. Helping Arizona into the kayak Callie handed her her coffee and then pushed the kayak out to sea, hopping into the back hole. Arizona began to paddle, and together the two paddled out to sea.

Callie smiled and took a deep breath of air, this was one of her favorite things. Arizona in front of her hearing the deep sigh of contentment smiled.

"you love this don't you?"

Callie nodded.

"Yes, there's something about the smell of the ocean, something about the manner in which you are connected to the Earth that makes everything you're worried about melt away. There's something about the paddle floating across the water, muscles engaging and screaming that pulls you forward, well its defining. This is part of where I find my peace, it seems like I am constantly out in the world, giving others peace and there are days and times like this when I just want to be out and alone and relaxed. Or with my favorite person, which is usually you or Mirage at this point." Arizona turned and smiled.

"Thank you for this Calliope."

Callie smiled.

"You're welcome."

They paddled around the point of the peninsula and motioned her into a harbor.

"Where are we going?"

"Well I dunno about you but I was thinking coffee and a bagel."

Arizona raised an eyebrow.

"IN this getup? You expect me to go out in public in this?"

Callie laughed.

"You look hot babe don't worry, and they are used to Kayakers. Now come on pull into the harbor."

Arizona grumbled under her breath and crossed her arms.

"No."

Callie chuckled.

"Fine I'll paddle us both in."

Arizona growled at Callie.

"No."

"Zona.."

"No Callie. I want to walk in town with the most gorgeous DJ on my arm in a Fuck me heels and a nice outfit not in a wetsuit."

Callie rolled her eyes.

"Fine."

When they got back to the condo Arizona jumped out and ran into the house. Callie shook he head wondering where the illustrious blonde was going. She shook her head and got out herself and picked up the kayak. Stowing it in the boathouse she wondered where Arizona had gone. As she rounded the corner to the house Arizona came running out with the keys to the Xterra in hand. Callie raised an eyebrow.

"Going somewhere darling?"

Arizona smiled.

"Uh huh, I gotta get ready for our date. I'll be back."

Callie smiled and stepped closer to the beautiful woman. Reaching out she put her arms on Arizona's shoulders and ran her hands down her arms. Arizona shivered and gently put a palm against Callie's chest. Her voice lowered as she looked into the brown eyes.

" Oh Honey, I want to continue this but I would rather continue this tonight. "

Callie smiled and stepped back letting a small southern drawl echo into her voice and a small smirk appear across her features.

"Whatever you want Darlin, whatever you want."

Arizona's eyes lit up at the tone.

"Anything I want Calliope?"

Callie smiled.

"Sure."

" Own any cowboy boots, and a hate Calliope?"

Callie smiled.

"As a matter of fact…."

"Good, I want you to wear them."

Callie chuckled.

"I thought you wanted me in fuck me heels and a tight dress?"

"Oh no, I'll see that soon enough, I want cowboy boots, a hat, jeans, tight jeans."

Callie smiled and leaning down she gently kissed Arizona softly, careful to keep it innocent even thought she could feel the desire behind it.

"Allright Zona, whatever you want."

Arizona squealed and walking over to the XTerra roared it to life and drove off. Callie watched her drive away shaking her head. Heading into the condo she put on her hip hop pants on and walking into her studio put on some music and slowly let her body move to the music. she danced for a few hours, mixed for a few hours and then decided it was time to get ready. Walking into her bedroom with a towel wrapped around her body she decided on a pair of low ride _ Silver_ jeans, her tony lama cowboy boots and a low cut red shirt and her black leather jacket. Smiling to herself and glancing at the clock she heard the rumble of the Xterra in the driveway and made her way out of her bedroom her leather jacket slung over one shoulder. Arizona walked in wearing a jean skirt that hugged her hip bones a traditional cowgirl stye shirt and handmade American cowboy boots, she topped that off with a black Stetson. Callie smiled and walking over let her fingers trail softly underneath the exposed barely exposed flesh. Leaning in she whispered softly in Arizona's ear.

"You look beautiful darling."

Arizona smiled soflty.

"As do you calliope. Shall we go?"

"Where are we going?"

"Off to see the Wizard, trust me."

An hour later Callie smiled as she saw Arizona's ample backside bent over a pool table as she leaned in and called a combo shot. The balls clicked together and deposited themselves in the called pocket. Callie took a long drawl of her Blue Moon as the team they were playing smiled.

"Allight you ladies win. You moving on or calling it quits?"

Arizona grinned mischievously at Callie .

"Oh we're moving on."

The collector, judge and prosecutor of the pool tournament they were in grinned.

"Glad to hear it, but since we can't seem to find a man in the house to beat your asses, I guess we'll have to send a woman to do the job."

Arizona chuckled and stepped next to Calliope.

"I bet we can handle anything you bring along."

He grinned.

"House bets double to nothing that you lose. "

Callie smiled.

"I think you gotta deal Ron."

"So be it. Your opponents will meet your over at table nine."

The girls walked over Arizona grabbing her hand and leading her to the table.

"Ready for this?"

Callie smiled.

"I'm ready for anything when I'm with you darlin."

Blushing slightly they were interrupted by a clearing throat. They both smiled when they turned to see Addison and Teddy.

"You two ready to get your asses whooped?"

Callie smiled, she knew Teddy as a damn good pool player and from the looks of it had finally asked Addie out. Stepping up to the table Callie took a deep breath, running the stick through her fingers and bending over she aimed her shot and _CRACK!_ the balls broke and scattered one stripe and one solid going into the pockets. Turning to Arizona she smiled.

"Stripes or Solids?"

Arizona feeling cheeky smiled.

"stripes babe, stripes."

Callie smiled and lined up a combo shot, easily putting two balls into the corner pocket and lining herself up for another shot. Arizona watched and smiled, Callie enjoyed this. Two more balls down and then Callie missed a shot and growled playfully. Teddy chuckled and easily put away several balls. She missed the fourth ball and chuckled. The game was neck in neck. Arizona put her tongue in her cheek and leaned over inhaled softly and made her shot, getting a perfect long shot, Callie chuckled and moved up behind her and whooped softly. Arizona laughed and attempted a slice to the corner pocket and missed it. Addison stepped up to shoot and two balls later missed a long shot. Callie chuckled knowing it was up to her. Taking a deep breath and getting a flash of dimples from Arizona she felt like she was standing on top of the world. Quickly cleaning the table she leaned back against the table and tipped her hat gently to Teddy.

"That'll be twenty dollars darling."

Teddy rolled her eyes and fished in her wallet for it grumbling something about cheating. Arizona chuckled and coming up to Callie smiled.

"Well done beautiful. I think you mostly won that game." Her eyes glinted softly as Callie closed out the transaction, having won almost two hundred dollars by winning the tournament. As Callie turned back around Aizona sauntered up to her and took her gently in her arms."Care to up the stakes Calliope?"

Callie raised an eyebrow at the woman in her arms.

"Sure. What would you like them to be darling?"

"Me and Addy against you and Teddy for the whole pot."

Callie smirked.

"Oh you're on Darlin, we'll even let you break."

Teddy grinned she knew that Callie was a bomb pool player, this would be like taking candy from a baby. Addison interjected

"Wait, wait, wait if we are uping the stakes, I say we should raise them higher."

Callie raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

" For every ball missed, a tequila shot is required."

Callie looked at Arizona like she was fucking crazy.

"Tequila Addie? Teddy turns into attatchment Barbie. No."

"Come on Cal it'll be fun."

Callie groaned, this was going to end badly.

"Fine."

"I'll get the first round."

Addison came back ten minutes later with a tray of tequila shots and then stepped up to the table winking at Arizona. Bending over and wiggling her butt in the air just for Teddy she stood and made a perfect break getting three balls in, all solids. Callie chuckled. Teddy smirked and walked up beside Addison leaning in she blew gently on Addison's ear and whispered.

"Don't miss baby."

Addison involuntarily shivered and trying to reground herself missed her next shot. Teddy did a happy dance and Arizona protested.

"That was cheating. "

Callie smirked and stepping close to her, grabbed her by the hips and gently kissed her.

"All is fair in love and war baby, besides you two wanted to up the stakes."

Arizona rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but you better be ready for dirty play then Calliope."

Teddy having played this game before wisely shot while Addie took her first tequila shot. She got four balls in and then missed as Arizona made a funny face at her destination pocket. Arizona moved up to shoot and Callie came up behind her gently putting her arms around Arizona, Arizona turned to her an amused look on her face. Callie smiled rather enjoying being able to touch Arizona.

"Just wanted to wish you luck babygirl."

Arizona smirked.

"Thank darlin." leaning closer to Callie she whispered in her ear. " What you don't know, is you seducing me, and distracting me makes me want to finish faster so I can take you home and have my dirty little way with you."

Callie gulped and stepped back and stood next to Teddy.

"Plan B Defensive, dirty defensive play Teds."

Teddy nodded and watched as Arizona cleaned the table except for one ball, and when she missed she swore softly. Callie handed her a shot of tequila and moved to look at the table. Bending down she looked at her options. If she got the 12 ball in she could line it up with a little top English for the fourteen, then to the fifteen, and the 16. Gently taking a deep breath she ran the stick through her fingers and honed in on her targets. The moves were executed quickly and she took a deep steadying breath as Arizona watched her. Her body reacted as she moved around the table feeling those baby blues following her with an intense lustful gaze. They had only a few balls left before the eight, which had to be banked. Taking a deep breath and dropping her head to the table to regain her equilibrium. Focusing in on her game instead of the beautiful blonde to her left Callie dropped the remaining balls into the pocket and bent calculated her angle for the bank on the eight. Arizona decidedly having enough of Callie's iron focus walked towards her and stepped between her and the table. She leaned in gently and kissed Callie her tongue demanding entrance into her mouth as she pulled her closer, leaning against the table. Her hands were fisted in Callie's shirt and she gently undid one button and when they had to breath she pulled away her eyes darkened to a cobalt blue as Callie took a deep breath.

"Don't miss baby."

"Uh huh. Side pocket."

Callie was about to forfeit her turn, She was supposed to focus after a kiss like that? Groaning softly she blinked and focused on her game. At least she was trying. She couldn't get out of her mind the cobalt blue eyes filled with lust for her. Oh gods this wasn't going to be easy. Teddy seeing her struggle chuckled; it seems they were both falling for baby blue eyes. Callie took another steadying breath and shot. she swore softly when she realized put to much English on the ball and it stopped just in the mouth of the pocket. Addison chuckled, this was easy.

"Thanks Calliope."

Callie swore softly and watched as Addie easily banked the white ball and dropped the black in. Teddy growled at her and Callie shrugged. Arizona did a happy dance and Callie knew deep down it was worth losing just to see Arizona do that. Teddy shook her head as Callie and she were required to down the rest of the tequila shots. Callie went and got the next round as the other three began a new game.

Several hours later and many a tequila shots later the four had played several games of pool, and were at a dead tie. Teddy groaned when she looked at the time.

"OH gods, Addie we have a 7 am and I have other plans for you tonight. can we resume this some other time and you can own me?"

Addison nodded.

"Course. You two ok to drive?"

Callie chuckled.

"I am yes, see you guys in a few days. "

As soon as they were gone Arizona pouted. callie chuckled.

"And what are you pouting about woman?"

"Maybe I don't want you sober?"

Callie laughed.

"Oh darling, I am a latina, I know how to hold my tequila."

Arizona sighed.

"Fine."

Callie smiled.

"ready to go love?"

"Yeah."

An hour later Callie and Arizona entered the condo, their joined hands swinging between them. Callie clicked some music on and handed Arizona some water and motrin.

"You'll thank me in the morning."

Arizona smiled her dimples deepening in her cheeks.

"Thnaks love."

"Welcome."

A soft song played through the speakers and Callie reached out and gently pulled Arizona into her arms.

"Dance with me beautiful."

They slowly danced around the living room, Arizona's head nestled into Callie's shoulder, gently enjoying the sound of her heartbeat. As they danced Callie felt her heart ache for this woman. Pulling back slightly she met the blue eyes.

"Be my girlfriend babe?"

Arizona smirked.

"That's all you got?"

Callie smiled and gently reached out pushing the hair back from her face her fingers grasping the firm chin, to keep the blue eyes connected with her own as she softly whispered.

"Its all I need."

Arizona smiled.

"Yes Calliope I would love to be your girlfriend."

Callie smiled and leaned down whispering an 'oh good' before claiming Arizona's lips in a soft kiss.


	9. 1 month

**Ehn not sure I am completely happy with this, but it'll do for now. Definatly rated M, I would not suggest reading it at work. If you don't like it don't read it. I'm a sap.. Shh don't tell anyone. Enjoy! Ah the italics are Callie reminiscing. Just FYI. **

**Please read and review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own em. **

Callie sighed as she leaned back into the chair in the recording cage. She had mixed the majority of her cd, her songs with Arizona were done and they had been dating almost a month now. Quite simply put, life was good. Arizona was also at the end of recording her album. Soon they would both be on tour. Callie frowned at the thought. It was going to be tough being apart from Arizona. Her eyes closed as she let her mind wander to the previous weekend, the two had driven down to Oregon and spent the weekend on the Oregon coast. Arizona had played her first concert in small town in Oregon. The concert sold out, completely sold out. Callie smiled at this thought. They had stayed in a timeshare right on the coast. Callie remembered rescuing her girlfriend from the throng of people that wanted her autograph. She was going to be at the top of the charts in no time, something that made Callie incredibly proud of her. They had made their first appearance as a couple and survived it.

_They had made their way back to the room, Callie had payed a local restaurant to have champagne chilled, and chairs to be set out on the back balcony, dinner ready for them. She smiled at her girlfriend who was walking behind her, their fingers intertwined. Callie slid her key into the door and opened it pushing it open and letting Arizona walk through. She was almost deliriously tired and happy, something Callie enjoyed greatly. She smiled and kissed Arizona gently. _

"_Go change, you'll be more comfortable." _

_Arizona smiled and nodded in thankfulness as Callie took her guitars and set them out of the way. Flicking on the light she took off her leather jacket and smiled at the note on the counter. _

"_Callie, _

_It was an honour serving you and Miss Robbins, We hope the food meets your expectations. Please forgive us we took a few liberties, we bought some flowers and candles and put them on the table. Our gift to the both of you. We were all at the concert and your girlfriend is very very talented as are you. Thank you for letting us serve you. _

_Sincerely, _

_The staff of Fleaur De Lis_

_Callie smiled and quickly hiding the note walked out to the balcony and chuckled. The restaurant had indeed taken a few liberties but they were good liberties. There was a small boquet of orchids with a candle underneath. Callie chucked and popping the champagne lit the candle and then went inside to put on some jazz. She smiled as she put Diana Krall on then headed back out on the balcony, grabbing a hoodie on her way. Arizona emerged from her room and seeing all the lights in the condo off chuckled. Calliope had planned something. _

"_Marco.." _

_She chuckled when she heard a "polo" from the balcony. Stepping out into the soft cool evening she felt rather than saw Calliope come up behind her and hand her a glass of champagne. _

"_Congratulations baby, you got through your first concert." _

_Arizona smiled as Callie came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist, put her chin in Arizona's shoulder and held her close. _

"_Sure did." _

_Arizona snuggled into the embrace, relaxing knowing her girlfriend would hold her up. Callie behind her holding her watched as the moon and the candlelight lit her girlfriends features. It made her breath catch in her throat, she was perfect. The candlelight illuminated one side of her face, causing the moon to accent the other side. The different lights seemed to caress Arizona's face, dipping in and causing shadows on her features to illuminate her. Arizona noticed her scrutiny chuckled. _

"_Didn't your mother ever teach you not to stare?" _

_Callie smiled and kissed her neck gently mumbling_

"_Can't help it if my girlfriend is the most beautiful woman on the planet, so the rules don't apply." _

_Arizona smiled and turned in Callie's arms and kissed her gently. _

"_Thank you for this." _

_Callie nodded. _

"_You're welcome, figured you'd be to tired to go out, and I Didn't have time to cook, I was to busy helping my flustered girlfriend." _

_Arizona smiled. _

"_MM sounds like shes a pain." _

_Callie chuckled. _

"_Sometimes, but I kinda like her so. Come on Zona, lets eat before it gets cold." _

_Callie opened the lids and smiled grateful that the food was still hot, and unwrapping her fork and knife and putting the napkin in her lap looked over at Arizona. She chuckled at what she saw. Arizona had wrapped the fettuccini around her fork, but hadn't quite gotten a piece and was slurping it in. Callie chuckled soflty and gently taking her napkin reached out over the table and wiped the alfredo sauce off of Arizona's nose. Arizona crinkled her nose but smiled appreciatively and began to eat vigourously, taking excitedly about the concert around eating. Callie at her own oven baked Spaghetti and listened, enjoying her girlfriends tirade about the high and low points of the concert. As she talked animatedly, sometimes using her hands to express her points Callie found herself enchanted by Arizona. The meal progressed and Callie slowly began to realize that she was softly falling in love with this woman. She sat and interjected only enough to be apart of the conversation, kept the champagne glass full and just enjoyed the woman before her. Afte they finished dinner Callie cleaned up the dishes and grabbing a blanket walked out and smiled to see her girlfriend had already moved to the swing. Callie grabbed the bottle of champagne and then sat down. Arizona rested her head against Callie shoulder, completely comfortable, as Callie spread an arm out behind her and held her close. They sat in silence, letting it speak for itself, and just enjoyed the moonlite ocean. Callie looked down at Arizona to find her sound asleep and chuckling she gently maneuvered so that she could pick up her girlfriend. Gently lifting her she took her to the bedroom and set her down on the bed. Quietly covering her up, Callie smiled and reaching down moved hair out of her face watching her sleep as the moonlight lit her. God, she was so beautiful. Enjoying the sight for a moment more she softly walked over to the couch and crashed on it, thankful it was leather. They had both decided they would wait to make love, both agreeing that it could really mess things up, until they were both sure. Callie fell asleep a smile on her face. She was sure._

_Callie awoke to a kiss placed on her lips coaxing her response and coaxing her awake. gently reaching out she pulled Arizona next to her and responded to the kiss. Arizona deepened the kiss her tongue gently asking entrance. Callie groaned softly feeling her body react as she kissed the woman now curled up next to her. When air became necessary Callie slowly opened her eyes. _

"_Good morning beautiful." _

_Arizona smiled back her dimples deepening. _

"_Good morning. Move over I'm cold. Share your blanket." _

"_Someones demanding this morning." _

_Arizona growled soflty as Callie lifted the blanket and entangled her limbs with Callie's her arms going around Callie as Callie's went around her. They snuggled together under the blanket for about twenty minutes both gently dozing, when Callie felt Arizona shift in her arms and look up at her. Callie opened one eye and seeing the seriousness in Arizona's face opened both. Tightening her grip slightly she met the blue eyes._

"_Whats up buttercup? _

_Arizona snorted. _

"_You're a dork." _

_Callie smiled. _

"_Indeed I am, but I can see the smoke coming out of your ears, whats up love?" _

_Arizona met he gaze and gently reaching out smoothed hair off of Callie's face, gently tracing each curve of her face as if memorizing them. After a few minutes she murmured softly. _

"_Calliope I'm in love with you." Callie remained silent waiting for the rest of the statement. "I can't help it. I know its crazy I've only known you a month and somewhere between you being stubborn, a hardass, and meeting you I've fallen in love with you. It's like you've become apart of every facate of my life, so much so that it would leave a huge gaping hole in me if you left. I can't imagine my life without you anymore. You smile and the whole world is a better place, you sing "Kiss me" and I melt, you actually kiss me and I feel like I'm a raging inferno, no ones touch has ever affected me like yours, nothing calms me as much as the sound of your heartbeat and you arms around me. I'm completely totally one hundred percent in love with you." Finally the blue eyes met brown with tears gently in them and Arizona immediately began rambling. "If you don't feel the same its fine, I'll wait." _

_She was silenced by Callie who pulled her head closer and kissed her. Arizona whimpered and let the tears that had gathered in her eyes fall as Callie thoroughly kissed her. When the kiss ended Callie reached out and with her thumbs wiped the tears away. _

"_You're hopeless baby." Arizona smiled and laughed softly and her blue eyes were drawn back with a gentle nudge from Callie. "Arizona Robbins, I love you too. I feel the exact same way. Crazy as it may be I love you too." _

Callie came back to the present and smiled to herself, She was head over heels in love with the crazy blonde. Getting up quickly and glancing at her watch she knew she had just enough time to get back before Arizona got home. It was their one month anniversary and she wanted to make it special. Quickly sending a text to her girlfriend she smiled and ran out to the xterra, leaving the keys for the beamer and headed to the condo. When she reached it she quickly went for a run, Mirage and Train with her. When she got back to the condo she made Arizona's favorite dinner, ran to take a shower and changed her clothes. It was 5:00 Arizona would be home any minute.

Arizona walked in the garage door, dropped the keys in the tray and smiled at the smell of her favorite food, knowing there would be a glass of wine waiting for her. She walked in and saw Callie in a pair of tight firm fitting jeans_, _ a red shirt that Arizona was positive was low cut, just for her enjoyment. Leaning against the door jam for a moment just to enjoy the scene before her she smirked. Could life be any more perfect? Something had better go wrong soon or Arizona figured that she would be living in a dream. Callie who had yet to notice her was looking slightly flustered as she quickly hit the play button, and James Morrison's smoky voice wafted across the room. Arizona smiled and very gently sneaking up behind Callie she put her arms around the slightly taller woman's waist and inhaled her scent moving her hips and coaxing Callie into joining her. They slowly danced around the kitchen together, enjoying the moment. When the song ended Callie turned and smiled at her girlfriend.

"HI."

Arizona smirked.

"Hi love. This looks perfect Calliope thank you."

Callie smiled.

"Welcome."

A few hours later found the two women laughing about their days on the couch, when Arizona's face turned serious. Reaching out and brushing a stray strand of hair from Callie's face she studied her gently. Callie cocked her head slightly.

"What?"

Arizona took a deep breath.

"Make love to me Calliope, we've waited long enough. I know I want you in my life forever, and I love you."

Callie grabbed her wine glass and without another words set them down and gently grabbing Arizona's hand helped her up and kissed her gently. Arizona smiled into the kiss as she felt Callie's fingers rub the top of her hipbones. Callie gently never breaking contact led her back towards the bedroom, allowing their kisses to get heated and intense. She gently pushed Arizona into the wall just outside the bedroom, putting her arms above her head. Gently reaching down she nipped softly at Arizona's neck careful not to leave marks, but still intent on giving her lover pleasure. Arizona relaxed giving her complete control knowing she would have her turn later. Callie smiled when she felt this and gently pulled Arizona's shirt from her jeans, allowing her hands to smooth over the smooth skin underneath, her thumbs tracing the wire of Arizona's bra. Arizona's head hit the wall behind her as she hissed in pleasure as Callie's thumbs pushed gently up and traced the underside of her breasts.

"Callie.."

Callie smiled and lifting her gently guided Arizona's legs around her waist. Arizona moaned and bucked them gently against Callie. Callie groaned softly and giving herself a second to maintain her strength kissed Arizona again. Gently breaking the kiss she whispered.

" lean into me babe."

Arizona did and felt Callie carry both of their weights into the bedroom, heard the door slam as Callie kicked it closed with her foot and felt her world tip softly as Callie set her gently on the bed. Her eyes met Callie's as Callie gently proceeded to undress her, starting with the shirt and allowing her hands to caress the planes of Arizona's stomach. Her hands were followed by her mouth as Callie's lips mapped and treasured every curve, every muscle and then Arizona felt Callie gently remove her bra. Arizona hissed as she arched into Callie's touch, followed by Callie's tongue sweep across her nipple and then moaned loudly when she felt it enclosed in the warm mouth anda knee rocked gently into her core.

"Oh God Calliope don't stop."

Callie chuckled against her skin.

"I don't plan to but I plan on taking my time."

callie fingers resumed a downward journey and dipped just along Arizona's underwear line causing Arizona to buck against the ministrations. Callie's deft fingers undid the belt buckled and gently popped the button on Arizona's jeans. Callie slid them down her legs, her shoes having already been taken off, and then she kissed her way back up Arizona's legs licking, gently biting and as she reached Arizona's core Callie felt herself shaking. She nuzzled Arizona's core gently through her underwear and Arizona groaned.

"Calliope…"

Callie lifted her head and gently met the now darkened eyes of her lover seeking approval. Arizona nodded and she gently pulled down the underwear. Before she moved back into Arizona's body she quickly striped and then rejoined her lover on the bed. As her body covered Arizona's both women groaned at the skin to skin contact. Callie smiled gently down at her and kissed her. She took a few more minutes to enjoy Arizona's breasts before she gently allowed the hand that was resting on Arizona's hip to move in between her legs and run through her wt folds. Callie blinked, and nearly lost her self control, Arizona was so wet for her. Her eyes sought out the blue one more time as she softly whispered.

"I love you baby."

Her fingers inserted into Arizona's warm depth and moved softly setting a rhythm that was driving Arizona insane.

"Faster Calliope. "

Callie smiled and sped up her pace bringing her lover to an intense orgasm, still moving her fingers to let her ride it out, and then just as she came down Callie plunged in deeply again bringing her back up and causing a second wave of pleasure to hit her. Arizona bit into Callie's shoulder as the second hit and Callie gently held her, slowing her fingers, then gently stopping them as she kissed Arizona again. Arizona opened her eyes and met the now black eyes gazing into her own and smiled. Callie smiled back.

"Welcome back."

"Callie that was amazing."

Callie smirked.

"I love you Arizona."

Arizona smiled as her hands caressed Callie's cheek.

"I love you to babe."


	10. Home

**HI, Ok Ok so I wanted to update this. This chapter has been rolling around inmy head for some time, so I wanted to finally get it all out. **

**I would appreciate some feedback here, I can end this in a few chapters, and make it a happy fluffy love story, or I can make drama appear and such. Suggestions? **

**All disclaimers apply. I don't own em. All lyrical Credit for "This moment" Goes to Melissa Ehteridge, Home to Blake Shelton. **

Arizona sighed as she sat down on the bus. She was exhausted; she had been on the road for two months. She and Callie talked on the phone, sent emails and letters but hadn't seen each other in that time. She missed her. Callie was currently in Shanghai, as her tour was a world tour. They talked as they could but it never seemed to be enough. She smiled when one of her crew handed her a hand written letter and a smile immedialty lit her face when she saw that it was Callie's handwriting. Slowly her fingers caressed the rough paper as she opened and began reading.

_HI love, _

_I miss you today. I feel like I've been globe hopping, I've been to five different countries an in numberable amount of cities and while they are beautiful and awesome, I just seem to want you. I want you here, curled up in my arms every night, every morning I want to mumble a 'five more minutes' , then roll over kiss you good morning and slowly get up., have breakfast, go for kayak, hold you, maybe watch tv. I dunno babe I just want you. I miss the way I can bury my nose in that space between your neck and shoulder and smell a scent that is so uniquely you. I miss kissing you there and feeling you shudder and react to my touch. _

_BTW I'm jealous, all the people who have been interviewing you have totally flirted with you. SO not fair. I want to be flirting with you. _

Arizona laughed softly to herself leaning up against the bus window. She could almost hear the growl in her lovers voice. Rolling her eyes she continued reading.

_Its my job to flirt with you and make you blush. GRR. I'm so proud of you Arizona, have I told you that lately? Not only are you hot, wonderful in bed and a wonderful girlfriend, you are a super country singer and I love you. _

_I gotta go, sorry for the shortness of the letter. I miss you babe. I can't wait to take you in my arms and kiss you breathless. I gotta run. Love you- Callie_

Arizona sighed, she was on the Letterman show tonight. Looking at the date she smiled, a week ago, Callie had written that a week ago. Both of the girls were on different tv shows. Callie had been featured on _ The State of Trance_ with Armin Van Buuren, and had been in the Netherlands when she had written it. By Arizona's calculations she was in Shanghai tonight, would be in Tokyo soon. Tears began to gather in her eyes, she knew this was the life they had chosen together but that didn't mean that Arizona had to like it. She enjoyed her career and knew this would just be how it was for awhile. Sighing and wiping her eyes she smiled at Addison who stepped onto the bus.

"Miss her?"

Arizona nodded and accepted the hug she received from Addison. Addison rocked her gently letting her fall apart . Arizona had been pushing hard, doing concerts across the states, hadn't been home in almost two straight months, or if she had it had been just briefly. She needed a break soon. Truth be told, Teddy was with Callie and Addison missed her as well. She had seen Teddy briefly last week. Arizona pulled away and laughed softly.

"Thanks for dealing with my snot Addie."

Addison smiled.

"No problem. I have a surprise for you."

"Oh?"

"uh huh. I thought you could use a friendly face" Truth be told, Addison had needed to see the dogs faces up she went to the door of the bus and called softly to one of the stage hands, a bark and Train took off towards Addie who called him. He ran into the bus and immediately ran to his master. Mirage followed slowly and sat and waited patiently for Arizona to notice her. Arizona caught the pup and he began licking her face, catching thee fact that she was upset. Mirage sat down by Addison.

"Oh my goodness look how much you've grown. You've gotten so big. Look at you buddy."

He wiggled and barked happy to see her. Addison looked up and seeing Mirage proceeded to cry harder, calling her over gently. Mirage wagged her tail and came over. Arizona bent down and buried her face in the dogs fur, she and Train smelled like home, like Callie. Addison smiled softly at her and Mirage kissed her tears away seeming to offer her silent support.

"Two more weeks Zona, and then you'll be home for awhile, only doing a few concerts and a few interviews."

Arizona nodded as she blew her nose.

"I know and I feel ridiculous for being upset, I'm just tired Addie. And I miss my girlfriend. I know the world is not ending, it just feels like it at the moment."

Addison smiled.

"I know. We gotta go to the interview, ready for this?"

Arizona sighed and taking a deep breath pulled herself together.

"Loaded up here?"

"Yeap. Have an hour drive."

"Awesome, have my Fender ready and wake e up in a half hour."

Addison nodded and squeezed her shoulder. Arizona curled up in her recliner seat, mirage laying her head on her leg and Train curled into her arms. She giggled at him.

"You're getting to big for this."

He barked softly and snuggled down. An hour later Arizona walked on stage and smiled at David letterman. He shook her hand and motioned for her to sit down.

"Well Miss Robbins you are even more beautiful in person."

Arizona laughed and crossing her legs met his gaze.

"You're prettier on the camera."

David letterman threw back his head as he laughed.

"Ah yes, the sassy blonde I was warned about you."

Arizona felt herself tiring with offering a smile all the time. She answered the interview questions with her charming smile and to the best of her ability hid her tiredness. Two more weeks, two more weeks was running around like a mantra in her head. Two more weeks and she'd get to see and hold Callie, for a few days at least. She played through a few of her songs her fans cheering and then David Letterman smiled at her.

" Before you put your guitar away,You did a cover a year ago on Blake Shelton's song "Home", well he was so impressed by it that he's here today."

Arizona smiled she had met Blake before.

The crowd cheered as he came out and took the stool next to her, hugging her soflty.

"Its good to see you Arizona."

"As it is to see you Blake."

"So I hear you are breaking all my records."

Arizona laughed.

"I dunno about that."

Blake chuckled his eyes twinkling with a mischievous glint. Arizona noticed and cocked her head at him.

"I know that mischievous look. What are you up to?"

Blake chuckled.

"Just sing with me Arizona." His fingers began to play the opening notes to "Austin" and Arizona smiled at his choice and accented the song with her own guitar. He sang through the first verse, Arizona complimenting and adding to certain lines, and then fully joined him on the chorus. As the song finished Arizona smiled soflty and met the eyes of her counterpart. He smiled and began to play the opening chords of "home." Arizona smiled , her alto voice carrying the song, the words hitting her heart. Closing her eyes and singing the first verse listening as Blake sang along with her accenting here and there.

"_Another Summer day, has come and gone away in Paris and Rome, but I want to go home. MM.. Maybe surrounded by a million people I Still feel all alone. I want to go home I miss you you know. I've been keeping all the letters I wrote to you. "I'm fine baby how are you?" I would send them but its just not enough, my words were cold and flat, but you deserve more than that." _

She missed Callie and this song made her heart ache. This had been their life the last two months. Somewhere between loving her lover and missing her lover Callie had become her home. Tears began to sting her eyes as she sang and then as the first chorus came to an end Arizona lifted the mic to begin singing and her eyes popped open as a very distinctive voice joined theirs ; a voice that had haunted her dreams and made her body ache, The crowd cheered as the fiery latina stepped on stage Blake smiling as he joined her singing.

"_Another airplane, another sunny place, I'm lucky I know., but I wanna go home, I've got to go home. Let me go home.. I'm just to far from where you are, I wanna come home. _"

Blue met brown and Arizona restrained herself from running to her girlfriend and kissing her senseless and the tears gathered in her eyes. Blake smiled, he knew their relationship and watched as Callie took the stage. Blake finished the bridge and then the three voices mixed together ,perfectly harmonizing on the last chorus. As they finished the crowd stood, cheering and giving them a standing ovation. David Letterman stepped forward a smile on his face.

"Geez Blake, when you asked if you could invite a guest to the show, I didn't expect you to invite one of the worlds top Djs. Callie Torress welcome."

Callie smiled and shook his hand.

"Thank you. its nice to be here."

"Who knew you had a voice like that? I mean we all knew you were phenomenal DJ but what a voice. Why don't you sing more often?"

Callie chuckled and as the three artists took a seat. Using her charm and charisma she worked through the interview questions. At the end of the show David Letterman, stood and shook their hands.

"Thanks for coming ladies."

Both women nodded each trying to hide their eagerness to be alone. They talked to Blake for awhile and then headed out eagerly. Arizona grabbed her hand as they walked out the studio doors and led her into the bus. Without another word she pushed Callie up against the seat and kissed her. Callie smiled into the kiss and pulled her close. To both women it was a breath of fresh air. When they broke apart Callie pulled her close and just held her.

"I missed you."

Arizona smiled and laid her head against Callie's chest, hugging her as tightly as possible.

"I missed you too. Please really be here, or If I'm asleep don't wake me up."

Callie smiled and putting a finger under her jaw lifted Arizona's face so their eyes met, then gently whispering against her lips.

"I'm really here."

Arizona deepened the kiss desperately needing the contact her girlfriend could offer. Callie moaned gently into her mouth. When they needed to breathe Callie leaned into the seat.

"Baby come home with me tonight? I have to fly out tomorrow late tomorrow afternoon, when's your next concert? Daddy let me borrow his plane. We can leave early enough to drop you off and get me there in time."

Arizona nodded and they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Arizona groaned as she went to answer it. She was met by the dimples of her friend Blake.

"Blake.. whats up?"

"Well considering you have a concert here tomorrow, and Callie has one in Italy, I was thinking you ladies might need a place to stay., so I arranged with the studio to pay for a night at one of my friends timeshares here in town."

Callie, who had stopped to pay attention t the dogs came up behind Arizona gawked at the man.

"That's very kind of you and thank you for inviting me on to the Letterman show."

Blake chuckled and winked.

"have fun ladies."

Tapping his hat he walked off and Callie smiled.

"Come on. I have a rental."

Arizona smiled and called the dogs. She followed Callie to the red Camero and shook her head. Callie catching it chuckled.

"What?"

"You can never do simple can you?"

Callie chuckled and coming up behind her gently closed the doors on the dogs and pushed her gently up against the car.

"Nope." Her lips captured Arizona's, tongue immediately demanding entrance as Callie gently pushed her hand under the shirt for just a moment. Arizona moaned when she pulled away and Callie winked. "You know you like it."

Callie pushed away and walked over to the driver side and got into the car starting it and revving the engine. Arizona shook her head and followed her lovers example and got into the car. Callie peeled out and drove to the address Blake had given them They checked in quickly, the staff gushing over them as they were led to their room. Callie just chuckled and swung their joined hands inbetween them. When they reached the room and the door was closed, Callie walked to the mini bar and handed her lover a beer then pointed to the couch.

"Shirt and bra off, on your stomach."

Arizona smiled and let a seductive smirk cross her features as she set the beer on the table and peeled off her shirt inch by inch, knowing what it did to Callie. Callie for her part felt her hands itch to touch her lover, but kept reminding herself that she needed to care for her first. Arizona took another healthy swig of her beer and then laid down on the couch. Callie grabbed some massage oil she had bought in France and gently straddled her lover. She poured some of the oil on her hands and then methodically began rubbing her lovers back, her fingers digging into the muscles as she ran them along the release points. Arizona groaned.

"How do you always know?"

Callie chuckled.

" I know you , that's it, I just know you."

Arizona smirked into the couch cushions. Indeed Callie did know her. After about twenty minutes Arizona felt completely relaxed and thanks her lover as Callie chuckled, smacked her butt gently and went to the bathroom and washed her hands. Arizona gently got up after a moment and followed her lover, gently twining her arms around Callie's waist from behind she kissed her neck. Callie leaned back into her embrace and Arizona proceeded to enjoy her lover, remembering the taste of her skin and asked softly.

"Do you need a massage love?"

Callie shook her head.

"No I am ok. I would love to get you and me both naked in bed though."

Arizona raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"OH really? And do you think I am that easy Calliope?"

Callie chuckled and turning around kissed one of Arizona's tender spots on her neck and Arizona felt her knees almost buckle.

"NO you're easier."

Callie muttered into her skin.

Arizona moaned.

"Only for you, Calliope only for you."

Callie growled possessively.

"Better not be."

Gently pushing her lover back into the bedroom and onto the bed, Arizona felt Callie break her fall and then proceeded to undress them. Smirking at her lover she waited until she rejoined her on the bed and then flipping them both took control of the situation.

Slowly she made love to Callie, reminding her that she loved her; her hands treasuring each curve, seeming to remap them for her mind. Arizona groaned as her finger penetrated her lover. Callie writhed underneath her as her fingers moved in and out of her. Arizona met the brown eyes.

"So sexy Calliope."

Callie moved her hips in accordance with Arizona's thrusts, losing control and seeming to give to Arizona her emotional, physical and spiritual self. Arizona smiled as her lover climaxed, gently slowing her fingers until Callie came down from her high. She kissed Callie as she came down preparing to take her fingers out. Callie stopped her.

"Wait babe please, just a moment longer."

Arizona nodded and they shared another kiss, after a few more minutes she gently withdrew her fingers and licked them clean, causing Callie's eyes to darken again. They made love into the early light of the next morning then snuggled together to get a few hours sleep.

Arizona woke first to the sun and snuggled into the warm body underneath her. Looking at her lover she smiled. The early morning light seemed to caress her lover as she had the night before. Arizona watched her breath and knew she could get used to this. She had missed simply watching her lover breathe, simply watching her sleep. Her face was completely relaxed. She let her hands roam gently over Callie's body, she was going to miss this. Gently she extricated herself from bed, pulled on a robe, fed the dogs and then grabbed her guitar that the staff had so wonderfully brought. She chuckled as "this moment" came to her fingers and her mind. Her alto voice filled the condo as she played.

"_I... I am watching you sleep  
>It's the promise you've made<br>One I find I can keep  
>Oh I...want to swallow the moon<br>Give a smile back to you  
>Light your way<br>Tell the Angels they'll just have to wait_

_[chorus]__  
>'Cause I wanna stay here in this moment<br>Can I quietly slip into you  
>You and I can stay here in this moment<br>Let the world fade away,  
>I just want to stay with you<em>

_I... I am watching you breathe  
>I am pulled into you<br>As you smash into me  
>Oh I want to give you the stars<br>All that I can hold in my arms  
>Placing them where you lay<br>Tell the Angles they'll just have to wait_

_[Chorus]___

_With my hand on your skin we can slowly begin, I am free  
>Now the heavens have less cause I've found the best and I won't let them take you away<br>Tell the angels they'll just have to wait..._

_[chorus]___

_I wanna stay here in this moment  
>Make the earth stand impossibly still<br>Disappear in your kiss, we'll never be missed  
>Let the world fade way, I just want to stay with you."<em>

Callie felt her lover get up and let her, cuddling back into bed for just a moment, she smiled when she heard Arizona pick up her guitar. She let her begin to pay a song and basked in the knowledge that she brought that out of her lover. Getting up she threw on a robe and leaned against the doorway watching her lover passionately sing. Arizona looked up and smiled when she saw her. Gently she set down her guitar and walked toward her lover. Callie gently took her in her arms. Together they stopped and enjoyed the moment, Arizona's hands gently going under her robe wanting the warm contact of Callie's skin. Callie smiled and held her close. They stood there in companionable silence listening to nothing but the silence of their own breathing. Arizona sighed when she listened to her lover simply breath.

"we need to go soon huh?"

Callie nodded, the lump in her throat already forming. Arizona cuddled closer, seeming to want to bury herself in Callie. Callie reached down and gently lifted her lover and carried her back to the bed, gently disrobing both of them she laid down and Arizona cuddled in loving the fact that her lover knew what she needed. The cuddled together for a little bit then Callie sighed.

"baby I gotta get ready and catch my flight."

Arizona groaned and cuddled closer, feeling very much like she just wanted the intimacy her lover provided. Callie held her for a moment feeling her heart ache, she didn't want to leave anymore than Arizona wanted her to. Gently she hugged Arizona and stood.

"Come on lets go take as shower."

After they showered and finished getting ready, a few short hours later found an equally forlorn Addison and Teddy at the tour bus Arizona was on. Teddy sighed deeply as they walked up. Looking at Calli'e look she sighed.

"Yeah I'm pretty damn sure my face looks like that too. Come on Cal, we gotta plane to catch."

Callie nodded and pulling her lover close one more time she held her, tears stinging her eyes.

"I love you Arizona, I love you so damn much. Take care of Mirage for me. I called ahead to all the hotels, places you're staying to make sure things were taken care of so you can keep them. No more being alone. I love you babe. I'll see you soon."

Bending down Callie payed attention to her dog, stood back up, kissed Arizona one more time and then she and Teddy got into the Camero and drove to the airport.


	11. A little hemlock?

**Sorry for the delay guys, I've been sick, working my ass off and just haven't had time to write. Quite simple put I'm exhausted. Had a bit of time today and wanted t get some of this down. Thanks for the reviews, it was brought to my attention that Micheal Buble made "Home" famous. SO he gets credit to.. **

**This is going to be a sad chapter. Deal with it. Also the italics are important, these events are happening at the same time. Callie's world is italicized and Arizona's is not. Keep in mind the time difference when reading this. IN the second set of italics I go from Callies POV to Teddy's be aware of that. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them Shonda Rimes does. Please don't sue me I make no money off this. Just the pleasure of my reviewers comments. **

Arizona sat in her dressing room at her final concert for a month or so. Two weeks had passed since she had last seen Callie and she longed to hold her lover close, to run her fingers over the soft skin and to kiss the soft lips. She missed her quite simply. Steadying herself she got out of her chair and grabbing her hat and guitar went out to play her last concert. As she walked out on stage the crowds cheered and Arizona chuckled she would miss this.

"Good evening Chicago, how goes it?"

The crowds cheered even louder as Arizona signaled to the band behind her and she began to play her first song.

_Callie sighed as she ran her hands through her hair, last concert, last one in Berlin and she would be able to go home. They had been here for a three day music festival and it was time to just go. As much as she enjoyed her fellow Dj's she missed her lover her best friend and her dog. Teddy knocked softly on the door and poked her head in. _

"_They are ready for you darling." Callie smiled ruthfully and pushed off the wall and stood. Just think soon we'll have the loves of our lives in our arms." _

_callie laughed. _

"_maybe we should plan a proposal." _

_Teddy grinned. _

"_We totally should. Come on babe, lets get this over with." _

_Callie nodded and adjusted her makeup walked out on stage, placing her hands on her turn tables she smiled at the crowd. The crowd was already cheering and jumping chanting her name as callie began a soft melodic opening to one of the songs Arizona had recorded with her. Speaking into the mic she smiled. _

"_Are you ready?" _

_Callie watched as the crowd surged and cheered loud enough to be almost deafening. Slowly her fingers caressed her turntables and she added a beat, then added a strong bass line. _

Arizona began playing her second song and a slight dread filled her, she'd had a feeling something was wrong with callie all day but somehow she just couldn't figure it out. Shaking the feeling she began to play one of the songs Callie had helped her with. She chuckled as she remembered that liquid voice sing the song, shortening a few of the lyrics but keeping it perfect. Callie had been standing in the doorway noting her frusteration, came up kissed her softly and asked if she could help. They had gotten a little… distracted.. in the process but had eventually finished the song. It brought a smile to her face. Focusing fully on her music she once more reassured herself that everything was k and that she would see her precious Calliope soon.

_Callie looked out over the crowd to survey the mood and seeing everything as normal she turned back to her tables but caught a strange movement out of the corner of her eye. There was a man running towards the stage, two security guards chasing him, screaming at him. Callie unsure of what to make of the situation kept her turntables going attempting to keep the crowd cool. She saw Armin Van Buuren on the side of the stage and glanced at him for any sign of panic. He was dancing with a few other Dj's enjoying her music. callie shrugged and turned back to her tables and the next moment was filled with blinding pain, as she fell back on the stage, reached down touched her leg, bringing her hand back to her eyes saw the crimsom red stain of her own blood. In her last moment she saw Teddy and the security guards wrestling a gun away from a man who was screaming at her. Her last thought was of Arizona as she passed out from the pain. _

Teddy's POV:

Teddy watched as life seemed to slow in motion as a man bounded on the high stage with two hands propped up pulled a gun and fired. Callie crumpled and Teddy growled and reacted on her first instinct. She ran and tackled the man immediately grabbing the gun and pointing it away from people and her. He was screaming in some foreign language. Two security guards not far behind her joined the fray all wrestling to get the gun under control, another shot fired off and hit the far wall. Armin stepped in and took over the tables and the mic asking people to calm down everything was under control. The crowd calmed considerably as he began to spin another song. Teddy as soon as te security guards had it under control walked over to Callie and gently brought her back to reality. She winced. Teddy examined the wound it didn't seem to bad but they needed to get her to a hospital. Teddy took off her longsleeve shirt and tied off the leg, she hadn't gone to medical school for nothing and glanced at ATB across the room. Getting the idea he came over.

"Hurts Teds."

"I know babe, I need you to stand up."

Callie nodded and using Teddy and ATB as a support gently got up, and together the two lifted her offstage and into the ambulance. Teddy smiled at ATB.

"Keep the concert going, we'll give you an update as soon as we can."

He nodded and saluted gently. He walked back into the concert and informed Armin that Callie would probably be ok. He nodded and informed the crowd. Since Callie had been the first DJ, the concert should go on.

Back in the ambulance as it careened through the city streets of Berlin Teddy debated with herself. Callie had passed out again, a bad sign, she knew she needed to at least call Callie's family, but Addison and Arizona? should she worry them ? All of a sudden callie began to seize her body started freaking out and the medics immediately began to attend to her. That answered Teddy's questioned. The medic glanced at her noticing her worried look.

"She's in more than shock, there's something more here, I don't know if she's going to make it. If she has family I suggest you call them now."

Teddy nodded and called Carlos first, informing him of the situation and asked him to pick up Arizona. He agreed and asked where Arizona was. Teddy gave him the information quickly and quietly and she heard his fatherly comfort over the phone.

"Its going to be ok Teds."

"I hope so Carlos."

"We'll all be there soon, take a deep breath and take care of my calliope."

Teddy nodded and hung up, knowing she needed to call Addie. Knowing her lover wouldn't pick up because it was concert day and Arizona was probably about ready to enter as it was the previous evening for her.

_SOS Addie pick up, Call in a half hour. Please babe, Callie's in trouble. _

Addies POV:

Addison felt her phone vibrate and knowing it was probably Teddy ignored it for the moment. She poked her head in to tell Arizona it was time and hugged her softly.

"last concert."

Arizona smiled and grabbed her hat and guitar.

"For awhile anyways, just think Addie in a few hours we'll see the loves of our lives."

Addison smiled and hurried her out on stage. She leaned against a pillar backstage and watched with a smile as her friend captured the crowds attention and listened mesmerized as she played through her first couple of songs. Remembering her lovers text she opened her phone and read the text. Glancing at her watch she realized that it was almost time for Teddie to call. Making her way back to Arizona's dressing room she paced anxiously waiting for her lovers call.

When they finally reached the hospital Teddy answered all the questions she could for the doctor, he nodded and told her to call Callie's immediate family. They immediately began to tend to her wounds and Teddy was shooed into the waiting area. She sighed, then realized she hadn't called Addison yet. The emotions of the last hour began to catch up to her and she took a deep steadying breath then dialed Addison. At the sound of her lovers voice Teddy began to visibly shake, and her voice shook as Addie said hello with a smile in her voice.

"HI babe."

"Teddy whats wrong? "

"callie's been shot, they thought it was just a basic bullet lodge and that she would be fine, but she had a seizure on the ride over. It's bad Addie, they are working on her now, I think she'd want Zona here, and I need you. Carlos is on his way to get you."

Addison stood stock still in shock. Teddy hearing this felt he emotional control slip a little more.

"Addie honey I know this is hard but honey I need you to hold it together for Zona. Please babe."

Addison came back to herself at her lovers voice.

"Teddy are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I tackled the shooter so I am a bit sore but I am ok. Just get Zona here."

Addison nodded feeling numb.

"We'll be on our way, I'm going to let her finish her concert unless Carlos gets here sooner."

Teddy nodded.

"I love you Addie."

"I love you to Teddy. Baby its going to be ok. Callie is strong and young. Its going to be ok."

Teddy nodded and hugged herself slighty, Catching the doctor out of the corner of her eye she spoke softly.

"I gotta go babe. Call you later."

Addison nodded.

"OK bye."

Hitting the end button she leaned back against the wall for a moment and closed her eyes. How was she going to break this to Arizona? Heading back up to the main backstage area she smiled, Arizona was almost done with her set. She had been on the phone with Teddy for almost a half hour. She let security know Carlos would be arriving and they nodded. As she leaned against the post trying to collect herself Carlos appared about ten minutes later. He smiled when she jumped and he pointed to Arizona.

"Callie chose well, she is incredibly talented."

Addison nodded.

"Does she know yet?"

"No. She's been on stage since Teddy called me."

"Is she almost done?"

"Yes shes on her last song."

"Ok. Have you had the crew ready to take care of everything?"

Addison nodded and chuckled.

"I know how to do my job Carlos."

'I know Addison, just trying to keep my mind occupied, if I lost my beloved Calliope now.."

His voice trailed off and Addison softly embraced the man, she had known Callie's family for a long time. He pulled away after a moment and smiled at her wiping a few stray tears away.

"I just love her Addison."

"I know you do, we all do."

**Arizona's POV:**

I finished playing the last song and bowed to the crowd as they cheered and asked for an encore, I laughed and began the opening chords to one last song. As soon as I finished I slung my guitar over my back and walked towards the backstage area. Addison stood there a worried look on her face, and an older man who attempted to smile.

"What's going on?"

Addison gently took my guitar from me.

"ZOna this is Carlos Torres."

the name registered in my mind and unsure of what to make of the situation I smiled and extended my hand.

"Arizona Robbins, your daughter's girlfriend."

Carlos's face genuinely lit up as he stepped forward andhugged me.

"Her wife soon I hope, my mija chooses to give her heart wisely, it's nice to finally meet you Arizona, I just wish we could have met under better circumstances."

At my confused look Addison took over and yelled at the stage hands to take my guitar and make sure they were at the airport and taking my arm rushed me out of the building and into a car, carlos joining us. Carlos told the driver to get us to the airport ASAP I winced. A million scenarios were running through my mind. Had Callie planned a family romantic getaway and not told me? Carlos had said under better circumstances.. what did that mean? Addie was nervously worrying her hands and Carlos seemed to be trying to calm himself down.

"OK what's going on?"

Carlos looked at me and I saw a tenderness enter his eyes. Leaning forward he took my hands in his.

" We don't know all of the details yet, but Calliope has been shot."

"What? Is she ok? Is she alive?"

Iwent off with a myriad of questions and Carlos squeezed my hands gently feeling my panic rising.

"MIja, Arizona." my eyes met his, and I felt the warm comfort in them Callie had spoken of. "Its going to be ok. My chauffer has order to pick up the dogs and take them to my house in Miami, as we cannot take them to Germany without the mandatory quarantine period. They will be fine. As for Calliope she is young, strong and will be fine I am sure, we just want to be there when she wakes up." As I began to start to sputter he put a finger on my lips. "Al arrangements have been taken care of, Callie blacked out from the pain and had a seizure, they are worried something more may be wrong but it has not been determined, our plane has a phone that connects through wireless internet, Teddy has that number, she will cal as soon as she knows anything. Calm down, for now, let me enjoy getting to know the woman my daughter has chosen, our worrying will not help Calliope any."

I nodded and ten minutes later we were swept off onto a very nice luxurious jet. We were met by a beautiful Latina woman that looked exactly like Callie. Without a word she walked over to me and hugged me close. I felt myself melt in the warm arms of Callie's mother and soflty my tears of worry began to fall, she softly stroked my hair and let me cry. She held me for a moment and Carlos brought my guitars onboard and went to alk to the pilot. A smile escaped his lips when he saw his wife hug me. After a moment I broke away and began to laugh at the tears that had escaped both our eyes. She smiled and reached out to wipe them away from my face.

"Oh my daughter has chosen well. I am Angelique, Calliope's mother."

The warm brown eyes were so much Calliope's and it made my heart smile.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to break down on you there."

Angelique pulled me back into a hug with a warm laugh.

"We are all worried Arizona I fell apart on Carlos on the ride up here." seeing Addison she smiled. "Ah another of my children. Come here mija and give me a hug."

Addison smiled wiping her own tears away at the scene and stepped into the warm Latina women's embrace. After a moment she stepped back and shooed them towards chairs as Carlos came back and announced that they were about ready to take off. The jet took off in the air, the pilot announcing their flight path and time. As soon as they reached cruising altitude and the fasten seat belt sign was turned off Angelique stood and walked over to the small kitchenette.

"I figured you two would be hungry and Lord knows Carlos and I haven't eaten so I made some food for us. As well as drinks, a little alcohol will not hurt us."

Arizona immediately felt herself warm up to this woman, she saw bits of her lover in both of these people, the warm caring tenderness yet the stubborn resistance to not letting them take care of you and a small giggle escaped her lips. Angelique seeing it met her glance.

"care to share that memory of Calliope Arizona?"

Arizona laughed.

"I was being stubborn after a concert one night, it was one of my first and Callie insisted I eat before I sleep. I refused. She pinned me down on the couch and forced me to eat, after the first bite I was convinced."

Angelique smiled.

"That would be my Calliope. She cares very deeply for those in her life that she loves. You are someone she loves very much. Now here Mija eat."

Arizona ate the best meal she had had in weeks, enjoying Calliope's family and leaned back in her chair with her second margarita as Carlos and Angelique, Angel or mama, as she preferred, told silly stories of Callie when she was younger, most of which made Arizona laugh till her sides hurt. She had always hoped she would get to meet Callie's family just not under these circumstances.

**3 hours after the shooting:**

Teddy sat in the waiting room her head in her hands, wanting nothing more than to see her lover, Arizona and her adopted parents walking through that door. It had been three hours since Callie had been admitted and they had been working steadily on her. The doctor walked through the double doors and made his way over to Teddy.

"She is in stable at the moment, the bullet was a hollow point and though the shooter was thankfully a bad shot, it still imbedded in her leg, stopped just before the bone, but left a gaping hole, from what we can ascertain the shooter covered the bullet in a type of poison, which is why she seized, its affecting her system and at the moment will complicate the surgery. Our goal now is to figure out what that poison is and treat her effectively. The wound itself is not fatal, but whatever the poison is. It is fatal because if her organs shut down she will die, we need to repair part of her leg as soon as possible, or she won't be able to walk. She is going to die within 24 hours if we can't figure it out. Forgive me for asking this, but are you Dr. Teddy Altman, the microbiologist who fought in the Iraq war and basically rewrote the textbook on plant poisioning?"

Teddy laughed.

"I am indeed."

"Well if you're willing we could use your help."

Teddy smiled softly.

"Its been a long time since I've worked in that field."

The doctor nodded.

"Would you be at least willing to look at the lab results?"

Teddy nodded.

"Of course."

" Good I will have them brought out."

"I need dry erase markers a quiet area to work, and windows."

He nodded and smiled.

"I have the perfect conference room. Tell the front desk when Callie's family should be arriving and they will escort them to your conference room."

Teddy nodded and he led her through the halls to a large windowed conference room, another doctor entered the room and handed her several colors of dry erase marker and the lab results. The doctor who had originally talked to her spoke again softly.

"I need to go check on our patient, but if you need me here is my pager number."

Teddy nodded and reaching into her pocket grabbed out her ipod and began to listen to music while she read over the labs, trying to awaken apart of her mind she had buried with her military career.

**10 hours after the shooting:**

When the plane touched down Arizona jolted awake and was immediately handed a cup of coffee. She smiled at Angel who smiled back understanding the need for coffee. They were met by a limo as they stepped off the plane and were immediately taken to the hospital. The staff seeming to know who they were and escorted Arizona, Carlos and Angelique to Callie's room, while Addison asked to be escorted to see Teddy. She was led to a small conference room, which had papers strewn all over the table, dry erase markers completely covering the windows and Teddy was facing the window, her back to the door, her head resting against the cool glass, her headphones in. Addison walked over and gently put her arms around Teddy's waist. Teddy smelling Addison's unique scent leaned back into the embrace for just a moment before turning in her lovers arms and kissing her senseless, her tongue demanding entrance as she pulled Addison closer, needing to feel her, needing simply put her. Addison surprised by Teddy's reaction pushed her harder into the glass and molded their whole bodies together. They made out for a few minutes and when air became necessary broke apart a tiny bit to breathe. Addison chuckled.

"Not that I'm complaining but shit woman."

Teddy laughed.

"I missed you and I just needed that."

Addison smiled and then saw the tears that came unbidden to her lovers eyes. She drew Teddy back into her arms and soothed her as she fell apart, the trauma of the last several hours catching up to her lover. Addison held her and soothed her, as soon as Teddy calmed she motioned to the windows.

"What is all this?"

"me trying to save Callie's life."

"huh?"

"The bullet was poisoned Addie. Once this was my life, my specialty, and I am trying to figure out what she was poisoned with."

Addison nodded.

"What do you have so far?"

"It's a plant of some sort, that's all I have so far, the poison causes seizures if the poison is extracted correctly. It's a dumbed down version of the poison meant to kill her slowly and cuase issues. It acts as a hallucinogen but if taken in an overdose can kill someone."

Addison snorted.

"So like Angels Trumpet?"

Teddy shook her head.

"No it's a bit more complicated than that. It's almost like hemlock but not quite. it contains a cicutoxin that causes gran mal seizures."

"Well could it be a different type of Hemlock?"

Teddy's eyes lit up.

"Water Hemlock. Addison you're a genius."

Standing and grabbing all her papers hurredly she kissed Addison soundly and then headed out the door running down the hallway. She paged Callie's doctor.

"It's water hemlock , it only grows in the western united states."

He nodded and quickly relayed this information to his staff, who quickly treated the issue.

"You just saved her life dr. Altman, another hour of trying to treat her seizures and she would have had a Gran mal and possibly died. Knowing it is a form of hemlock allows us to treat it specifically and we can take her in for surgery. Thank you."

Teddy nodded and watched as they injected the medication into Calliope and then went ot join Arizona and Callie's parents in the waiting area.


	12. Family Secrets

**Sorry this is a shorter chapter, I have plans for it, but I wanted to give you something. I wanted to play with Carlos a bit so.. here you go. Enjoy. More reviews= updating faster. Enjoy! **

"Water Hemlock. Addison you're a genius."

Standing and grabbing all her papers hurredly she kissed Addison soundly and then headed out the door running down the hallway. She paged Callie's doctor.

"It's water hemlock , it only grows in the western united states."

He nodded and quickly relayed this information to his staff, who quickly treated the issue.

"You just saved her life dr. Altman, another hour of trying to treat her seizures and she would have had a Gran mal and possibly died. Knowing it is a form of hemlock allows us to treat it specifically and we can take her in for surgery. Thank you."

Teddy nodded and watched as they injected the medication into Calliope and then went ot join Arizona and Callie's parents in the waiting area.

She was quickly enfolded in a hug from all parties involved, she held Arizona a moment longer telling her it would be ok, and Arizona clung tightly to her friend and the hope she provided for a moment. Then Teddy moved into the safe embrace of her lover curling up on the uncomfortable 'couches' in the hospital waiting room. Carlos looked over and smiled.

"I see my daughter is not the only lucky one."

Teddy smiled and nodded.

"Allright Theodora start from the beginning what happened?"

Teddy sighed.

"I dunno honestly. Callie was mixing, doing her thing and the next thing we knew this guy was on the stage and shot her. I tackled him with the help of several of the security guards. Honestly, I was a bit to worried about Callie to figure out what happened. Armin Van Buuren probably saw some of that through, kept the concert going."

Carlos nodded and listened jotting down notes as she continued to speak and then he stood softly hugged and kissed each of them on the forehead and then walked out of the hospital. He was met by two of his men who had been standing guard. He looked at all four of them and smiled.

"Thanks for coming so quickly. Joe, Jess take care of my family. Be discreet, stay out here play in the background don't let them know you are here. Mike and Brian you're with me, lets go see what this son of a bitch wanted, has etc."

They nodded and two of them followed Carlos, he went over the notes with them telling them all that he could. Mike and Brian asked several questions in relation to the case, both were excellent detectives, one of the reasons that they worked with him. Carlos answered as he could. They reached the police station and carlos introduced himself and his men. The police chief raised an eyebrow, but proceeded to help as much as they could. They had endited the man who had shot Callie and Carlos asked to speak with him. The police chief and Carlos stepped into the room. The man looked up as he entered the room. Carlos leaned down and looked at the man and speaking in perfect polish asked:

"I'm only going to ask this once, who are you and why were you after my daughter?"

The man winced seeming to not understand. Carlos stood.

"OK lets try English. I'm only going to ask this once, who are you and why were you after my daughter?"

The man snorted.

"first off shes a dyke man, isn't that reason enough, you can't possibly support her, especially with who you are, you can't support her as a lesbian."

Carlos realized that the barb was mean to make him angry and sitting down completely calm at the edge of the table he met the man's eyes.

" Ok lets go with that for one moment. Shes a 'dyke' as you call her, why is that a problem?"

The man snorted again and smirked.

"Cause she fucks women dude."

"And that makes you angry?"

"Well yeah its unnatural."

Carlos smiled gently.

"Unnatural? Well isn't love unnatural according to the laws of survival? I mean technically sex is giving yourself to someone in a very vulnerable state, so isn't it unnatural as well. I don't suppose you've ever just fucked someone?"

The man's eyes met Carlos's and he shrugged.

"Sure I have, I'm a man. I find a piece of skirt I like and I fuck it."

"So you're saying that because my daughter is a woman she can't just 'chase skirt'?" the man shrugged and Carlos pushed forward. "What if she wanted to just fuck you? then what? Does she have that right?"

the man smirked.

"Damn dude have you seen your daughter or her alleged girlfriend, I'd be more than happy to let either of them fuck me. Shit, their curves, and I bet they taste so damn good, pumping in and out of them." His eyes closed. "Shit. I wouldn't mind at all."

Carlos knowing this display was to just get a rise out of him chuckled.

"Yes my daughter and her girlfriend are very beautiful women, so you have a problem with them having sex with one another just because you can't have sex with them? Is that the gist?"

The man started rambling an Carlos smiled, this was a tactical battle and he had just caught his mouse.

"Well yeah I mean in all reality there is a shortage of women that fine in the world so why should they get one another?" Carlos listened patiently and then looked gently at the man.

"Does the name Difon mean anything to you?" The mans eyes flickered with panic as Carlos continued on. "You see I caught one of his men a few years back on drug charges and he made up a very similar story, except he came after my wife. Why did he send you?'

The man swallowed.

"I want a lawyer."

"This is Poland you're under my jurisdiction. You'll be held here until we can get a lawyer here, could take days, unless you give a full confession now and full disclosure of all contacts and whereabouts, you'll be enjoying polish prison." patting the man on the shoulder and giving him a chilled smile Carlos stood and walked out. "I'll give you the night to think about it."

the police chief on the other side of the glass smiled at Carlos. Carlos motioned to the recorder.

"I'll need all copies of that."

"NO I've never seen someone keep so cool in an interrogation."

Carlos smiled chillily at the man.

"Years of practice. I'll be back in the morning."

the police chief nodded and motioned to his men. they stepped into the room and took the criminal to a holding cell. Carlos's net stop was at the concert hall. He stopped and got names and locations of all djs at the show as well as a guest list. he handed it off to his men. "Go interrogate, I am going to head back to the hospital to check on Calliope."

The men nodded and taking a taxi went to the first hotel. Carlos got in the limo and sighed running his hands over his face. Tears softly slipped out of his eyes. Truth be told he was worried as hell about his daughter and wondered when who he was wouldn't put his family in danger anymore. He did his job well, very well and at times it put his family in danger, they accepted that and it wasn't too often but he worried about them, he worried about his girls, and his new girl as well. he had assigned a detail to Arizona as soon as she and Callie were official and no disturbances had been see on that front, but he knew he needed to tell her. As they pulled up to the hospital he sighed. Stepping out he gave brief instructions to his driver and then headed inside. His wife smiled a greeting to him. Arizona smiled.

"Callie's out of danger, they saved her leg, repaired the damage, even had a kick ass plastic surgeon fix her up. She just needs to wake up."

Carlos nodded and his wife met his eyes, both of them knowing Arizona deserved an explanation. sighing heavily he looked at her and Arizona caught the heaviness in his eyes.

"Arizona, I need to speak with you, come walk with me?"

Arizona nodded and followed him.

"Whats up?"

"First off, Calliope loves you . You should know that and never doubt it. Secondly, you've probably already figured out that though Callie is perfectly damn rich on her own so are here mother and I. I was a shrewd businessman for a lot of years and own a very lucrative hotel chain in Miami and all over the world in fact."

Arizona met his eyes.

"ok?"

" I retired and sold the chain off for the most part a few years ago. I started working for the FBI."

Arizona met his eyes and went to interrupt him but he held up a hand.

"Wait. let me finish. Over the years m family has been put in danger because of the hotel business as well as me being apart of the FBI. I've always worked for the FBI actually I just hid behind my lucrative business, it's the perfect cover. No you can't tell anyone what you know. " He paused and stopped gathering her hands in his. " You are becoming apart of this family, and hopefully I want my daughter to make an honest woman out of you and marry you, however regardless because you are apart of my family now, I've arranged certain details to ensure your safety. You needed to know this because its apart of my family, because of who I am sometimes you are in danger."

"Addison is that person isn't she?"

Carlos chuckled.

"Addison and Theodora both are much more than they seem. Theodora was recruited from the U.S Military and has been trained in the ranger, seal and every other special forces training you can think of. She's a badass walking, she can kill someone with her pinky, Addison isn't far behind. She was recruited from the DA'S office , has training by the best agencies you can imagine, her job is to protect you. Please don't freak out Arizona, we just love you."

Arizona nodded.

"And my parents?"

"Are protected, your father and I had quite the conversation."

Arizona groaned and turned towards the window.

"I haven't even introduced them to Callie."

"Your father and I have worked together before. We were both surprised when you told us and did some checking and found out. Its not a bad thing Arizona.

Arizona chuckled.

"nope its not but its going to make my and Callie's life interesting, and family dinners even more so."

Carlos chuckled.

"We'll keep it civil."

"If I may ask what did you and my dad work on together?"

Carlos chuckled.

"Mostly recconnosense, I was a member of team that got your brothers body out of Iraq."

Arizona winced and bit back the tears.

"Thank you for that."

Carlos nodded.

"come lets go check on Calliope."

Arizona surprised him by hugging him, he held her closing his eyes hoping he could protect this one.

As they broke apart they walked towards the rest of the group. Arizona looked over at Addison and deciding to test her reflexes grabbed a small pencil off the counter and threw it at her. Addison turned just in time and caught it and shook her finger at Arizona.

"I see you now know my secret."

Arizona nodded and smiled cheekily.

"And I plan on exploiting it."

Addison chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Lord help us."

The doctor came out an exhausted look on his face but a small amount of excitement on his face.

"She's awake."


	13. Meet the Family

**Hey all, Sorry about the delay in updating it's been an insane couple of weeks. However, I wanted to get something written for you. I will do a Christmas special as it gets closer, maybe end the story for now there. Any thoughts?**

**Reviews mostly make me write faster. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own em. Don't sue me. **

Excitement fluttered in Arizona's heart as she made her way towards Calliope's room with everyone else. As soon as Carlos pushed in the door Callie's eyes began to water and when she saw Arizona she cried even harder, she squirmed in the bed trying to get up but was stilled by her father.

"Mija calm.."

"Papa what happened?"

"You were shot baby, poisioned as well."

Callie growled.

"The bullet I remember but the poison?"

Teddy stepped forward at this point placing a comforting hand on Callie's arm.

"The bullet was laced in water hemlock. We were able to discover it and reverse the poison which allowed the doctors to be able to repair your leg."

Callie went white.

"How bad Teddy?"

Teddy winced and Callie caught her gaze.

"How fucking bad?"

"Callie you lost most of the muscular system in your leg while it missed the bone, it tore the shit out of your skin and muscles, its going to take a shit ton of patience to get you back to running."

Callie growled and looking at her father she spoke in spanish, not wanting Arizona to understand, her eyes flashing.

(I'll translate here because as the author I don't speak Spanish. Sorry.)

"One of our many familial haunted pasts father?"

Carlos nodded.

"Yes Mija."

"Can you handle it?"

Carlos winced softly at his daughters tone.

"Of course Calliope. Your services will not be needed, especially not now. You need to rest and heal."

Callie growled.

"Good, is Arizona safe?"

"Yes."

"Her family?"

"Safe as well."

"Elaina's family?"

"Will be here in the morning."

Panic set into Callie's eyes as she began rambling faster in Spanish.

"What? Papa, how do you think they will react to Arizona?"

Carlos chucked softly as he listened to his daughter ramble. He let her ramble for several minutes and then looking at her softly he stopped her by grabbing her chin and pulling her eyes towards him.

"MIja, they will love her and you know that I could not keep them away once they saw the news. They love you and only want what's best for you. "

Callie bit her lip and looking softly across the room at her love. Arizona's eyes held a slight panic and worry at Callie's rambling Spanish. She smiled and then waved to everyone switching back to English.

"All of you out, except Arizona. Please? Just give me time with the woman I love."

Everyone nodded and as soon as the door clicked closed Arizona felt apart, the tears beginning to stream down her face. Callie motioned her closer and Arizona crawled into the hospital bed next to her, sobbing into Callie's chest as Callie held her soothing her. After a few minutes Callie felt her lover's body stop shaking and looked down to see the tear streaked face. Reaching out she wiped the tears away.

"Wanna tell me about it?"

Arizona laughed.

"Aren't I supposed to be comforting you?"

Callie sighed.

"No love its our job to comfort each other."

Arizona buried her head deeper into Callie's chest grippng the hospital gown in her fists. 

"God I thought I'd lost you Calliope."

"I know baby O I know. I thought that too."

They rested together in amicable silence when Arizona met her eyes again.

"Wanna tell me about what you were rambling about?"

Callie took a deep breath.

"Elaina's parents are coming here."

Arizona raised an eyebrow.

"Your wife's parents?"

Callie closed her eyes and nodded, afraid of Arizona's reaction. Arizona took a deep breath.

"Do they know who I am?"

Callie nodded, her eyes still closed. After several moments of silence she opened her eyes and saw the struggle in the deep blue eyes.

"Do you want me to go Cal?"

Callie shook her head vigorously.

"Hell no baby. I want you here. I'm not ashamed of you Arizona , I love you. I want you here, but I also don't want it to be awkward for you. Elaina's family is very much apart of mine and I want you to know and be loved by and love all my family. While I didn't plan on you meeting them all this way.. well."

Arizona nodded and leaning forward kissed Callie gently. Callie returned her kiss and enjoyed her lover for a moment. Gently they snuggled together in a hospital bed talking about family and sharing a few silly stories about their family.

"Tell me about Elaina's parents?"

Callie nodded.

"Elaina's mother, Wyana is the spitting image of her. They look so much alike people often mistook them for twins, although Elaina obviously looked a lot younger. She's sarcastic and goofy, also traits Elaina possessed. Don, is a tall man, a navy man in his time, he's doesn't look a day over 35, they are a well suited couple. Don is a trickster, we usually have Christmas out at their family ranch and thanksgiving at our family mansion in Miami. I remember one year.."

Callie's voice filled the hospital room telling stories of her encounters with her wife's family and Arizona found herself laughing at some of the situations they had gotten into. Callie's voice lulled Arizona into a deep sleep and Callie soon joined her.

A gentle knock woke Arizona from her slumber and gently removing Callie's arms from around her she stood and answered the door. She was met by a gorgeous women who Arizona swore couldn't be a day over 35. She was tall with long black hair, sparkling greenish blueish eyes, a perfect body that was shaped and toned, and a warm smile.

"You must be Arizona."Arizona found herself speechless for a moment. The smile deepened as the eyes began to twinkle as she gawked at the gorgeous woman before her. Callie had been married to a younger version of that? Good god, how was she supposed to compete with that? you'd have to be blind not to see how gorgeous this woman was. Arizona watched as a hand was extended. "I'm Wyana, Calliope's mother in law for all intensive purposes."

Arizona finally snapped out of her reverie and flashed a dimpled smile at the woman.

"I'm Arizona Robbins, Calliope's girlfriend for all intensive purposes."

Laughter erupted from the womans mouth.

"I hear you are much more than just a girlfriend Arizona."

Arizona laughed and speaking softly she met the green sparkling eyes.

"Well you know, I don't want to brag."

Wyana smiled and shook her head.

"Well I see that calliope is sleeping, would you do me the honor of coming out and joining us and updating me on her health?"

Arizona glanced at her sleeping lover and nodding gently first stepped over and kissed her lover on the forehead.

"I love you calliope."

Taking a moment she reached out and brushed the hair out of her lovers face and then turned and took the offered hand of Calliope's mother in law. Her hand was released as they left the room and Wyana studied her.

"Calliope is a lucky woman." Arizona laughed and waited for her to continue. "After Elaina died we worried that our lovely daughter would never find love again Arizona. I know I do not know you very well and it may creep you out to know some of the more interesting dynamics of our family but when Calliope and Elaina got married we just accepted her as apart of our family, as her family did with us. Please don't think we hold anything against you, we want our calliope to be happy again and from the few pictures I've seen of you two you make each other happy, that's all we can ask."

Arizona nodded and ran a hand through her blonde hair.

"Well thank you."

Wyana noticed her stress and chuckled softly stopping her and pulling her into a hug.

"I can only imagine how stressed you are meeting all of us at once, but it it eases you at all, you are accepted by us."

Arizona laughed and relaxed into the embrace, this woman could read her like a book. Wyana pulled away and winked at her.

"I don't know if you play for both sides but if things don't work out with Calliope we have a son who swoons over you, and he's thirty."

Arizona stopped mouth agape as Wyana walked away and then turned and laughed at her expression.

"I'm kidding Arizona." Her melodious laughter bubbling out of her mouth as Arizona recovered swiftly. They had turned a corner to the waiting room as Wyana had stated that and a tall blond beach boy walked over to her and smiled.

"I see my wife's humor has left yet another speechless. I'm Don Akala, Elaina's father, Calliope's father in law."

Arizona shook his hand shaking her head as she laughed. God what had she gotten herself into? Don smiled and looping an arm around her shoulder guiding her back to the group spoke softly while handing her a cup of coffee.

"Don't worry when Elaina brought Calliope home for the first time I had that same look on my face when I met the Torres clan. God Carlos scared the shit out of me. I walked in and he simply raised an eyebrow at me and asked me what I did for a living. dead serious the entire time. We talked back and forth very seriously, Carlos showing me his extensive aboriginal spear collection, even offered to show me how to use one basically stating I wasn't a man if I couldn't throw it straight. I was shocked and unsure. Calliope and Elaina had been upstairs obviously otherwise occupied and came downstairs stumbling all over one another as they danced together to the latin music giggling. I had never heard my daughter giggle." He chuckled. " they were so fucking oblivious. In about 2.5 seconds Elaina had Calliope pinned against the doorframe of the room we were in and was kissing her sensless, her hands underneath Calliope's shirt. We were all still getting used to them being together. I glanced over at Carlos and both of us had the same mirrored mouths agape look. Carlos got up, walked over to the bar, poured two straight shots of tequila. He came back over handed me one cracked a smile and simply stated "welcome to the family" and we've been close friends ever since. I promise we don't bite. The family dynamics are weird I warn you but I promise we're worth the trouble."

Arizona chuckled, well at least someone understood. This was defiantly not how she wanted to meet Calliope's family. Don and Carlos jked back and forth about various things, obviously very much at ease with one another. Arizona sipped her coffee and simply watched the interactions. Teddy and Addy also seemed completely comfortable with the entire family, including Don and Wyana. They were a fun couple and defiantly brought a breath of fresh air to the hospital. Addie came over and sat down next to her.

"How you doing?"

Arizona smiled softly.

"Is there more family I need to know about?"

Addie chuckled.

"Lots more, wait until you get Elaina's brother and callie's siblings together, it's pure mayhem, but a good kind of mayhem. Family kind. I promise you they will be the most epic and the most fun you've ever had."

Wyana and Angelique were off in one corner talking and Addie watched as Arizona looked at the woman and sighed.

"Zona, Elaina was a drop dead gorgeous woman and Callie loved her deeply, but Callie isn't asking you to be her, she's simply asking you to be you. She loves you Arizona. Don't even think about trying to compete with the past. It won't work. "

"How did you know her Addie?"

"Don is the district attorney in New York, Elaina was a seal for a few years, went to law school, and then became a goth singer I met her before she went into music we worked together, she was one of my best friends. We practiced law together, joked about being partners in solving crime. After a particularly awful case, that we won by the skin of our teeth we both decided to quit. Carlos hired me and Elaina just naturally moved into the music industry. She was phenomenal, when she and Callie met it was crazy, though she never sang a rendition of "kiss me". "

Arizona blushed slightly at the memory. Addie smiled and reaching into her wallet she pulled out a small photo and handed it to Arizona. Arizona looked at the photo and inhaled softly.

"Holy shit my girlfriend has incredible taste. Gods that woman is more gorgeous that her mother."

Addie smiled.

"She was indeed, a walking amazon for sure, we teased her about being Xena a lot."

Arizona chuckled and handed the photo back.

"I can see why dear god." Taking a deep breath Arizona stood. "Speaking of Calliope I should go check on her."

Addie nodded and watched her slip away. Arizona leaned against the doorway her teeth gently chewing on her lower lip as she watched her lover sleep in the darkened room, she was hidden in the shadows. Taking a deep exhausted breath she sighed deeply. gods maybe she wasn't good enough for this woman. She came from a rich family, was highly successful, had been married to Xena for all intensive purposes and was stunningly gorgeous herself. Her lover and the woman she was in love with deserved better than a country singer from a marine family. She felt her emotions sink as she went into her dark and twisty place when a voce gently bought her back to reality.

"Are you going to stand in the doorway and go into the depths of despair o get your fine ass over here and tell me what's bugging you?"

Arizona chuckled and pushing off the door jam with her shoulder she walked over to her lovers bed Pecking her lips softly she too ka seat in the chair next to the hospital bed.

"I love you Calliope."

"I love you too. Can I safely assume that my family is getting to you?"

Arizona chuckled darkly softly studying the hands within hers, gently her fingers began to trace Calliope's hand.

"It's a but much I'm not going to lie. I mean I knew you had a wife but meeting he family and hearing stories of you and her, well it's a bit much, meeting your parents, finding out Addie and Teddy are basically our body guards, honey its a lot."

callie nodded and reaching out brought the blue eyes to meet hers.

"I understand baby." her finges traced along Arizona's jawline. "If you want to leave me I would understand, my family is complicated, but they are apart of me, but so are you Zona, I love you, I'm in love with you, the soulmate kind of love. If you can put up with them, they really are wonderful."

A storm seemed to pass over the blue eyes as they met the brown ones. Arizona spoke soflty intently studying Callie's hands.

"Callie I'm not Xena."

Looking up and meeting the brown eyes she saw confusion in them.

"What?"

"I'm not a drop dead gorgeous like Elaina was, I'm not in perfect shape, nor do I come from the perfect family. You're way out of my league. Why would you want me? Aren't you going to get tired of me with all that?"

Callie sat up wincing and Arizona immedialty got up and pushed her back in the bed. Callie twined her arms around her and pulled her closer. Arizona caught of guard. rather unceremoniously landed ontop of Callie. Callie forced Arizona's eyes to meet her brown ones.

"Arizona Robbins, I fucking love you. You are enough for me, you are the joy of my heart and someone I love with all my heart. I want to spend the rest of the life with you, have kids with you, laugh with you cry with you. Fall in love with you more everyday." Reaching out she stroked her lovers cheek. "I want to watch your hair turn gray , you're eyes sparkle mischievously when you and the kids plan something. I want to berate you for joining them in having food fights in the house, and all the other things. I want to marry you, love you, I want the whole package deal. So don't you dare tell me you aren't enough for me or whatever bullshit your mind conjers up. You. are. all. I. want. Got it? "

Tears had filled Arizona's eyes as she shook her head and captured Callie's lips gently in hers, the tears continuing to stream down her face.


	14. Thanksgiving

**OK for the sake of this chapter and possibly a Christmas special, I am going to give you a family names list. Just so it's not confusing. Oh and Happy Thanksgiving my friends. I know this is late, but please let me know what you think. I need more reviews before I will update. I'm turning into a review whore. **

**Disclaimer: all disclaimers apply. **

**Callie's side. Two siblings: Aria and Jose, Parents: Carlos and Angelique (or angel), Callie also has Elaina's parents Wyana and Don, and their son Jonathan. **

**Arizona's side. Two siblings: Tim (deceased) and Laurana. Parents Jo and Jessica. **

Tears had filled Arizona's eyes as she shook her head and captured Callie's lips gently in hers, the tears continuing to stream down her face.

Angelique and Wyana stood outside the doorway watching the two lovers talk. Wyana smiled softly.

"She's every bit as beautiful as Elaina, but in a very different way. I'm glad our Calliope finally found another person to give her heart to."

Angelique smiled.

"Indeed. We need to reassure her of that, it has to be strange to have your girlfriend's dead wife's parents or her parents here. Let's face is Wy, our family is weird."

Wyana chuckled.

"Yeap a rare strange motley crew. Oh Lord when thanksgiving rolls around and Tommy comes good Lord."

"Indeed. But hopefully the Robbins will want to join us in Miami."

Wyana nodded.

"That would be nice."

Wyana stopped and thought about it.

"What if we just let them join the Robbins for Christmas and schedule a cruise? Let the Robbins family enjoy Calliope and then invite them out for Christmas?"

"Let's talk to them, that's months away for now. IN the meantime the doc said he is planning on releasing Callie to Teddy's care tomorrow so we can all head home."

Callie was released from the hospital in Germany the next day and was seen off by all the dj's that had been performing at the concert, and many of her fans. The tarmac was filled with people wishing her well. Arizona smiled when she saw this and wheeled her girlfriend towards the Torres family private jet; this was going to be their life for awhile.

Two months passed finding both of the women ready for thanksgiving. Callie had had a rough road of not being able to walk as she would like. The plastic surgeon had done a damn good job and had repaired much of the damage that would be visible, now it was just a process of getting the muscles strong again. She could walk and mostly run, just not as long as she wanted to. Arizona had taken to going running with her just to make sure she didn't push too hard or injure herself. They had many moments of yelling at one another, usually Arizona yelling at her for pushing too hard, and Callie yelling because she wasn't pushing hard enough. Standing in the kitchen of Calliope's wonderful house she sighed and shook her head. God, they'd had some incredible makeup sex in the last few months some of which left her sore for days. The weather had turned cooler and she smiled when she felt arms pull her flush into a warm body. A sleep "morning" was mumbled in her ear and a kissed placed on a particularly sensitive spot behind her ear. Arizona relaxed into her lovers embrace and sighed contently. She had just finished a two week tour and Callie had thoroughly ravaged her the previous night. Callie continued to hold her for a few minutes, enjoying their morning routine. Callie smiled into her skin and smirked.

"Run?"

"Of course Calliope."

Before they could even move out of their embrace Arizona's phone rang and she smiled when she saw the caller Id.

"Hi daddy."

"Hi Honey put me on speaker please."

Arizona looked at her phone on confusion but put him on speaker and settling back into the warm embrace of her lover.

"Good Morning Callie."

Callie smiled.

"Good Morning Mr. Robbins."

A rich laughter came across the line.

"Call me Joe Callie, you are practically my daughter. Your mother and I wanted to invite you ladies down for thanksgiving, and I received a call from your parents Callie to come up to Miami for Christmas. We accepted whether you two are there or not, but we kind of wanted to invite you up to Montana for Christmas. Your parents are already coming, as are your siblings. We have a large cabin home up on the border of Yellowstone and the Grand Tetons, plus I hear you and your family like Hockey, even though it's been years since I played, I was hoping we could get a game or two in."

Arizona laughed softly to herself; she had watched Callie's face go from slightly skeptical to a full blown grin.

"I would be honored Joe. The Robbins against the Torres family? You're going down."

Joe laughed heartily over the line.

"We'll have to see. I don't want to disturb your morning to much but let me know as soon as you can."

Callie looked at her girlfriend and seeing the excitement she chuckled softly.

"Actually Joe, I can give you an answer now, we would love to join you for thanksgiving, and in fact we'll plan to stay the whole week."

Arizona could hear the smile in her father's voice and the pleasure in it.

"Good. We'll see you in a week then."

Arizona clicked off her phone and squealed a little bit.

"O my gosh Calliope I haven't been back to our cabin in years, I can take you snow mobiling, I can take you skiing and snowshoeing, and snowboarding, I can take you to a fancy restaurant. Oh baby this is going to be so much fun!"

Callie laughed and shook her head as she followed her girlfriend into the bedroom to get ready for their run.

A week of frenzied packing, getting the dogs ready to go, and a million other things found Callie and Arizona on a plane to Montana. Callie and Arizona had spent the week talking about the cold weather and Callie had spent the better part of it trying to prepare herself. Truth is told she hated cold. They boarded the plane together hand in hand with Arizona going on and on about how beautiful it would be and Callie nodded at her girlfriend's adamant love for the outdoors.

As the plane (barely) came to a halt on the icy Montana runway stairs were wheeled to the plane. Callie had spent the better part of the plane ride trying to prepare herself for the icy cold weather. She knew Arizona was a native Alaska girl and loved the cold. Taking a deep breath she stepped out on the stairs and immediately shivered. God it was cold here. Plastering a smile on her face she was glad she had bought Mirage and Train booties. Arizona almost squealed and grabbed Callie's hand and practically dragged her through the airport. They quickly rented a car, which Arizona insisted on driving and they drove through the icy roads. After almost two hours of driving Arizona pulled the car to a stop basically in front of a snow bank that several other cars were parked at. Callie raised an eyebrow.

"What? Where's the cabin?"

Arizona smiled and grinned impishly at her.

"Just follow me."

Callie raised an eyebrow but quickly putting the booties on the dogs and letting them out she followed Arizona as she was practically dragged to a nearby shed. It was full of several snowmobiles.

"What are those?"

"It's called a snowmobile Calliope."

"How do we get our suitcases on that?"

"We don't Daddy will bring down the snow cat to do it."

"And the dogs?"

"Oh honey they'll stay with us."

Calliope gulped.

"OK."

Callie turned her snowmobile on and glanced expectantly at her girlfriend. Arizona grinned.

"Nope baby. You get your own."

Callie's face went white as her girlfriend came closer to her and straddling the machine scooted close to Callie stopped a few inches from her lips.

"Whatsamatter? Afraid of a little competition? "

Callie growled softly and pulling her girlfriend flush against her kissed her hard.

"Never."

Arizona smiled and revving the engine pulled her snowmobile out into the snow Callie hot on her heels. Mirage and Train barked and quickly followed their masters. In truth Callie had no idea where she was going but noticing the tracks made by previous snow mobile's had made. Keeping an eye on them she followed her girlfriend and then pulling up alongside her she gently eased her snowmobile towards Arizona's. Hearing the peel of laughter she met the blue eyes and gunned her machine easily passing Arizona. They fought back and forth for the lead until Callie crested a ridge and stopped at the beautiful sight before her, Arizona not seeing her almost took her head off by jumping her snowmobile. Landing on the other side of her Arizona turned and looked at her.

"Why'd you stop I could have killed you!"

Callie chuckled softly and motioned her over.

"Come here love."

Arizona obliged and getting off her snowmobile walked over to Callie. Callie pulled her in front of her, her back facing Callie's front and felt her lover's arms encircle her waist.

"Look."

"What?"

She followed Callie's finger and saw her parent's cabin. The cabin was situated in a now snowy valley surrounded by dark pine trees that were illuminated by the lights from inside. IN front of the house several more snowmobiles were parked, to the left of the house was a small lake completely covered over in ice, only a ¼ of it illuminated. It was a perfect winter wonderland. Arizona snuggled back into her lover, and simply enjoyed the dead silence that surrounded them as snow began to fall around them. Callie rested her chin on Arizona's shoulder and kissed her ear softly.

"Come on love, you're starting to shiver, let's get you inside."

Arizona nodded softly and turning around pulled Calliope closer and kissed her. Callie moaned when she felt Arizona's tongue demand entrance and pulled her into a straddling position. Arizona moaned her approval and rocked her hips against her lover. Callie growled and grabbing her ass kissed her harder, their tongues languidly exploring each other's mouths until breathing became necessary in which they rested their foreheads together.

"God calliope."

Callie chuckled.

"Yeah we still got it."

Arizona took a deep breath her heart hammering in her chest; she gently grabbed Calliopes hand and led it to her very heated core. Callie's eyes dropped closed as she felt the contrast of the coolness of the air and the warmth of her lover. Arizona's voice dropped as she spoke.

"We more than got it baby." Kissing Callie one more time she gently got up and both missed the warmth of the other. They each started their snowmobiles and headed down into the valley pulling up to the house with a peel of laugher as Arizona hopped off her snowmobile and into the house with Callie hot on her heels. Callie had almost caught her when she felt herself collide with her lover who collided with a very tall dark haired blue eyed perfectly featured man. Before Callie saw him the three of them tumbled down into a heap on the floor Arizona squealing. A loud thump later and people coming from every direction and the three of them laying in a tangled mass of arms and legs as they laughed. Several people started firing questions at them which made the three of them laugh harder. When they disentangled themselves Arizona smiled and hugged the taller man Callie looking confused at him and then Arizona.

"HI Jonathan."

He smiled.

"Hey Zona."

Putting an arm around her shoulders he looked at a very confused Callie.

"I suppose we better explain."

Wyana stepped in at this point.

"IN a minute let's get these kids some hot buttered rum and everyone a round of hugs then we'll explain together."

The house then erupted as several people came up and hugged both of the girls. Callie hugged her sister, her brothers, and her parents. She also hugged Wyana, Jonathan and Don. She was then pulled into a hug by Joe and Jessica, Arizona's parents. Both girls were handed hot buttered rums and then explanations ensued.

"Wait, wait, wait, not that I don't love all the lovey dovey stuff, but Callie how do you know my parents and family?"

Jessica stepped in at this point.

"We uh kind of blackmailed her while you were on tour a few weeks ago. We flew her out to our home in California and basically interviewed her." Arizona's jaw dropped and Jessica hastily explained. "You were just getting so serious Arizona and we didn't want her to break your heart."

"So you basically flew my girlfriend out, gave her the 'if you hurt her, we'll kill you talk' and then neither of you told me about it? What the hell?"

Callie hid her smirk, well that had gone over not so well.

"Not like you have room to talk, how do you know Jonathan?"

Wyana stepped in at this point.

"We went to one of her concerts and kind of did some bonding." At Callie's slightly annoyed expression she hastily explained more "we just wanted her to feel at home Callie."

Laugher erupted from Carlos and Angelique and Callie turned her head towards them and Joe stepped in at this point.

"Not like you have much to say Carlos you ran background checks on all of us."

Aria, Jose, and Laurana the siblings at this point burst out laughing, Aria begging to wipe tears from her eyes.

"Oh God is this funny. Look you two, we all know you are going to get married and have adorable children so just get it over with and be ok that as you families we love you, besides its normal for families to check up on significant others. Its thanksgiving, be thankful for us, and all our nuances."

Callie and Arizona disgruntled nodded and Joe excused himself inviting Carlos and Don to go down to the girl's car and get their bags. Both men agreed Jonathan and Jose heading back to their chess game and the girls happily taking the hot buttered rums to the large living room and sat down on the couch to continue their conversation. Angelique, Wyana and Jessica were planning out the menu for thanksgiving. Callie smiled softly to herself, this was perfect. Arizona grabbed her hand and led her gently through the house, giving her the tour of really the very large mansion. It was a four story mansion, the basement containing a pool table room, ping pong tables and a large entertainment center room. Arizona shrugged as Callie gaped at the largest TV she had ever seen in her life and gently reached out to close her lovers jaw.

"Football honey my daddy loves football."

Callie nodded as she was led to the third floor up a large grand staircase. The third floor contained three large master suites that were subdivide from the rest of the house. Arizona explained that they and the kitchen had been added on by her family. Arizona led her through the corridors away from the master suites to four large bedrooms. As they continued to walk through each room Callie found herself more and more amazed. Each room was decorated separately. One room was entirely architecturally themed, and it was fucking beautiful. Another room was decorated with Alaskan themes; with intuit art lining the walls. Each room led out to a wraparound deck

"Oh my God Arizona this house is fucking gorgeous."

Arizona laughed.

"Daddy's family built this house; it's always been our retreat. Mom had fun when we all moved out and redecorated; she's an interior designer that made it pretty big. Come though love the best part is to come."

Callie raised an eyebrow as she was led to the darkest part of the hallway.

"Not going to turn into an axe murderer is you honey?"

Arizona laughed and dropping her voice seductively as she reached up growled out a soft 'maybe' as she kissed Callie again. When they broke apart Arizona grinned mischievously and pulled down a set of stairs. Taking Callie's hand she led her girlfriend up to the fourth and last floor of the house. Before Callie crested so she could see the room Arizona stopped her.

"Wait wait, I should explain this." Callie raised an eyebrow. "This was my retreat as a child, it was just an attic then and over the years I dreamed of sharing it with someone. So daddy and I put some money into it. Each Robbin is allowed to invest in this house. Tim built his own private small rugged cabin on the property. Laurana invested some money in with mom on the interior design and the kitchen. It's a family tradition that each Robbin invests in this house. This was my investment; daddy just finished the last part of some of this. "

Callie nodded and closing her eyes at her girlfriends request and was led into a warm room. Hearing her girlfriend gasp she opened her eyes. The attic had been turned into a beautiful room. Her parents had obviously wanted to help Arizona with her retreat. Directly in front of them was a large stone fireplace that had pictures from Arizona's life. There was a large Thai mat and a feather bed on the floor. The room had art from all over the world that Arizona had picked up on her travels, a small bathroom almost directly behind them, a closet about ten feet from the fireplace and all the way to the right a small balcony with a hot tub. Both were so lost in the beauty of the room that they didn't hear Joe who had come upstairs to deliver their bags. He smiled to himself.

"Do you know how hard it was daughter of mine to get a hot tub to the fourth floor of the mansion and even more so build the deck strong enough?"

Both women jumped and Arizona with tears streaming down her face walked over to her father and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you daddy."

Callie stood and watched her lover with her father and felt tears stream down her face. It was an incredibly beautiful sight.

He hugged his baby girl tight to himself, realizing that she was all grown up, realizing she had finally found the woman of her dreams. When she pulled away from him they both laughed at their tears and Callie found her new favorite memory of her lover. Joe led them outside and he and Arizona rambled off how they had built the deck t hold on the fourth floor and how they had built it to support the hot tub, it had been his pet project for the last several years. He smiled when Arizona realized he had extended the deck so that it wrapped around the entirety of the house allowing them to see the sunrise and sunset. Callie leaned in the doorway and watched as they interacted. Yeap her Arizona was a daddy's girl. They were now rambling on about the hot tub and how it was the one from the lower deck at which Callie saw Joe's eyes begin to sparkle and he spoke softly.

"Wait until after dinner baby girl. We improved the downstairs hot tub."

Arizona shook her head and hugged her father again. He smiled broke away told them it was a half an hour until dinner and hugged Callie.

"Welcome to the Family Calliope."


	15. Songs

**All right, well I am pleased and happy you all enjoyed the last chapter. More than pleased. Keep those reviews coming. Here's a short, fun chapter pulling out a few more family dynamics. I am hoping to wrap this up in the next 5-8 chapters, plus or minus a few.**

**Disclaimers: All rights to Sarah McLachlan's "Wintersong" go to her as well As Michael Buble for his version of "White Christmas." I would encourage you to listen to them as you read those sections. Also I don't own the characters nor am I making a profit, just playing with them. I will put them back when I am done. **

**ONWARDS! **

"Welcome to the Family Calliope."

Callie smiled and nodded to the handsome marine. He retreated down stairs and the stairs leading up to the loft were put up giving them some privacy. Arizona still hadn't come in from the deck and Callie after a moment went out and found her lover leaning against the railing the full moon illuminating the snowy scenery. Somewhere off in the distance a wolf howled and Arizona sighed, her breath coming out in a puff of white. Callie leaned against the wall for a moment and watched her lover. Pushing off the wall she walked over to her lover and wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist. Nuzzling her ear gently she spoke softly.

"I love you baby."

Arizona sighed and nestled into Callie's warm embrace.

"I love you too." Shaking her head slightly she chuckled softly. "Our family is kind of fucked up."

Callie snorted.

"Naw just interesting, just you wait love, it's going to get worse."

Arizona raised an eyebrow and turned around in Callie's arms.

"How so?"

"Oh just wait." Callie replied with a smirk. "Come on babe dinner is waiting."

Callie went to move only to find herself pulled back against Arizona, a hand inserted into her back pocket, and Arizona's soft lips met hers a heartbeat later. Their lips moved against each others, Arizona taking her time as she led the kiss, taking the time to treasure both the upper and lower lip. Then gently she ran her tongue over Callie's bottom lip and when granted access pulled Callie closer squeezing her as her other hand found the other back pocket. Callie met her stroke for stroke pulling her as close as they could get. When air became necessary Callie groaned softly.

"Baby you keep kissing me like that and we'll miss dinner."

Arizona chuckled and leaned in again whispering.

"Maybe that's the point."

Callie groaned into the kiss as they battled for dominance of the kiss. When air became necessary they broke apart both gasping for air. Callie licked her lips.

"Damn woman."

Arizona chuckled and gently pushing Callie away ran her finger down Callie's body and stopped just before she reached Callie's core.

"MMM be a good girl and maybe just maybe I'll finish what I started."

Callie's jaw dropped as she watched her lover sashay away, her hips flicking just for her. Taking a minute she rested her head against the cool railing, thinking what a cruel, cruel woman her lover was. After a few minutes she stepped back into the warm house and noting that Arizona had grabbed her guitar she went downstairs. As she navigated the labyrinth of the house she ran into her younger sister almost literally.

"Dammit Callie, you just scared the shit out of me!"

Callie shrugged and hugged her sister.

"Sorry killer, Found a way downstairs yet?"

"NO! Dammit! I seem to have lost my guide."

Callie raised an eyebrow.

"Who is?

"Laurana, we opted to share a room."

Callie's eyes shot up even farther.

"Oh?"

Aria rolled her eyes.

"Not like that. You may speak the vagina monologues but I don't."

Callie chuckled as her sister colored slightly.

"Uh huh, whatever you say."

After ten more minutes of wandering through the architecture of the house Callie huffed.

"Where the hell are we?"

"Weren't you paying attention when Arizona gave you a tour?"

Callie growled.

"No I was paying too much attention to her ass."

Aria chuckled.

"Busted."

Callie growled again and then in a very loud childish five year old voice she yelled as loudly as possible.

"MARCO!"

Aria chuckled as soon as she heard a loud "POLLO!" form somewhere else in the house. Several Marco's and Pollo's later Aria and Callie emerged down the grand staircase and into the family room. All of their family were gathered over various games, sitting in front of the fireplace talking, or were in the kitchen cooking. The men were standing around drinking beer and laughing, Callie just shook her head. Her father saw her.

"Mija play some Christmas tunes for us to sing."

Callie smiled.

"Michael Buble's version of Shania Twain, Jo JO up for the challenge?"

Jonathan scrunched his nose.

"God I hate that you and my sister call me/ called me that."

Callie laughed and looked at her lover.

"Ready baby?

Arizona nodded and began playing the guitar notes as Callie began the piano. Jonathan led the charge getting the men to do the background vocals and began singing Michael Buble's part. Don kept the background up while Carlos and Joe accented Jonathan. Callie smiled as she played. Nodding to her Arizona Callie closed her eyes for a moment as Arizona began to sing with Jonathan.

"Ay, ay ay ah'm dreaming of a white Christmas, just like the ones I used to know.. OOO where the treetops glisten and children listen to hear... sleighbells in the snow."

As the song came to a close the whole family clapped and laughed. They began to sing through several other songs, the whole family coming out. For a moment Callie let the world around her fade away as she began the opening chords of the song she loved so well and she began to sing. Don hearing the notes pulled his wife close to him and Jonathan sat down as Callie began to sing. Arizona watched her lover, and almost immediately understood as she heard the lyrics. This was Callie's song to Eriana. Setting her guitar down Arizona moved next to her lover.

"The lake is frozen over, the trees are white with snow, all around reminders f you are everywhere I go. OO... OOo. OO. "

Callie's eyes met hers, begging her to understand and inviting her into that moment, playing an extra measure before she nodded. Arizona softly began to sing the second verse.

"It's late and morning's in no hurry, But sleep won't set me free. I lie awake and try to recall  
>how your body felt beside me. When silence gets too hard to handle, and the night too long."<p>

Arizona reached out and caressing her lover's cheek they joined in on the chorus together. As the family watched them sing together tears began to fill every eye. It was as if they together mourned the loss and yet rejoiced in each other.

"And this is how I see you, in the snow on Christmas morning. Love and happiness surround you, as you throw your arms up to the sky. I keep this moment by and by. Oh I miss you now, my love. Merry Christmas, merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, my love. Sense of joy fills the air  
>, I daydream and I stare, Up at the tree and I see, your star up there."<p>

Callie dropped out as she continued to play but let Arizona finish the song.

"And this is how I see you, in the snow on Christmas morning. Love and happiness surround you, as you throw your arms up to the sky. I keep this moment by and by."

A cheer erupted from the family as Callie grabbed Arizona and pulled her close burying her face into her lover's neck.

"Thank you."

Arizona smiled.

"You're welcome love."

Jessica wiped tears from her eyes and clapped her hands to get the families attention.

"Dinner lets go. Children wash hands, grab a plate."

Dinner commenced with the 'children' scrambling to wash their hands all at once. It was not necessarily a 'dry' affair. Callie and Jonathan were in line with Jose behind them. Callie at the sink let the mischievous glint appear in her eyes as Jonathan poked her to hurry up. She growled a warning at him, which he promptly ignored, and kept poking her. Callie growled again and grabbing the sprayer faster than he could react she pulled the lever. Jonathan caught none of the water to the face except the very begging. Promptly ducking the water, it then traveled past him and straight into Jessica's face. Callie seeing the water hit her so hopefully soon to be mother in law attempted to let go of the sprayer and found that it was stuck. Quickly attempting to bring the water sprayer back to the sink Callie managed to spray the majority of the family. Arizona stepped up to help and managing to get her lover soaking wet and resoaking the whole family stood there shrieking.

"Turn it off, turn it off!"

Joe whom had just stepped into the kitchen hearing the shrieking, and seeing the majority of the family dripping wet leaned against the counter and burst out laughing. The whole room still appeared to be on pause as his knuckles went white with the pressure he exerted on the counter trying to hold on to keep himself from falling over. Callie looked horrified; Jonathan was biting his lips to keep from laughing. Jose as well as the rest of the family attempting to process what just happened and why they were wet. Jessica's eyes iced over as she turned them on her husband.

"And. What. Exactly is so funny?"

Joe was gasping for breath as the rest of the family looked curiously at him.

"You… should.. hahahahha.. see the.. hahahahhahha look on your faces…"

Jessica walked over to the sink and grabbing the nozzle as the entire family scattered aimed it at her husband and sprayed her family full blast with icy cold water, causing him only o laugh harder and her to realize Callie's problem. It was quite simply broken. Losing control of her footing she growled as she wrestled with the hose. Joe still laughing managed to get up from the floor and help his wife. He laughed as he placed it back in the sink and the various family members emerged from their hiding places.

"What's so funny WIFE is that I intended to tell everyone that the sprayer was broken, but leave it to our daughters future wife to be mischievous enough to show us all that. It was just hilarious." his eyes softened as he took in his wife's frame, lowering his voice he growled softly in her ear. "Besides I like you when you're wet, especially because of me."

Jessica visibly shivered slapping her husband on the arm and immediately both Arizona and Laurana mouthed a very loud "eww" causing the rest of the family to start laughing. Joe seeing his wife disarmed winked at Callie.

"Allright everyone towels are in the hall closet, let's clean this up, get warm clothes then eat dinner."


	16. The Beggining Of Forever

**HI everyone, Glad you al enjoyed the mischeviousness of the last chapter, but what would the holidays be without mischief? Enjoy this chapter, I promise you some sexy time, and by the girls earlier actions on the balcony I would say it is needed. **

**Merry Christmas, this is my Christmas gift to all of you. I hope your season is filled with love, laughter and if you have a significant other that would enjoy reading this, cul up in front of a big fireplace and have fun. If you don't that's what dreams and hopes are for. It's a beautiful holiday season and may I say for this story its about time. Enjoy and let me know how you like it. Merry Christmas my friends. **

**I might do one more chapter and maybe an epilogue depending on the number of reviews. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimers: I don't own them Shonda Rimes does, and I am just playing with them. Also all rights for Train's song "Marry me" goes to them. **

Dinner was a fun affair with laughter, mostly uneventful. Callie found herself relaxing until her amorous girlfriend put a hand on her thigh and began rubbing small circles on it, her hand slowly creeping higher. Callie felt her core heating up and the lust pooling in her emotions. Gritting her teeth and forcing herself to pay attention to the conversation she was currently having with Jessica. Arizona on the other side was talking to Don, laughing at some of the stories that he told of Callie when they first met her. Gently, coyly she moved her hand higher and brushing her hand perfectly against where Callie's clit was she heard her lovers intake of breath and smiled to herself. Callie caught her roaming hand almost to intensly in her grip and shot her a warning look. Jessica seeing Callie grab her daughters hand and pointedly though gently intertwined their fingers and set it on the table chuckled slightly. Her daughter was so much like her husband. Seeing her chance and laughing as she had watched Callie squirm through several stories she leaned in towards Callie and began to tell her stories of Arizona as a child. Arizona noticed her lovers attention was no longer on her and focused her attention discreetly on the conversation She reddened when she realized it was stories of her as a child and chuckled to herself. Her mother had seen her foreplay and had discreetly chosen her lovers side. That warmed Arizona's heart and she smiled when she felt he lovers thumb caress over her hand as she blushed again at the story. Turning her attention back to Don dinner commenced.

When dinner finally winded down Callie got up and immediately helped Jessica clear the table waving the older women off saying she and Arizona would do the dishes. Arizona raised an eyebrow but shrugged. Callie was up to something. Following her lover into the kitchen after the table was cleared she smiled when she felt her lover begin to busy herself washing. Watching her lover swing her hips as she sang Arizona shrugged and joined her both in the singing and in the cleaning of the dishes. As they sang and washed Arizona felt a deep contentment settle over her. She could get used to this. Halfway through the dishes Joe poked his head into the kitchen.

"Hot tub girls! Hurry up!"

Callie chuckled as Arizona seemed to speed up and when she washed and rinsed the last dish and handed it to her lover. Keeping her hand on the plate Arizona raised an eyebrow and looked at her questioningly. Callie smirked and pulling her love close and wrapping her arm around Arizona's waist and setting the plate down gently she kissed her. Gently and intentionally pulling back everytime Arizona deepened the kiss Callie smirked when her lover started to pout. Leaning in she pushed Arizona against the counter and pulling back teasingly one more time she then pushed her body flush against Arizona who almost groaned at the contact. She smiled up at Calliope as she felt the lips meet hers slowly, the nose bumping hers and moaned when Calliope's tongue begged entrance, a knee pushing inbetween her legs.

Callie took her time ravaging her lovers mouth, treasuring her lovers body, begging and needing her lovers touch. Arizona moaned when contact was lost and her eyes fluttered open to meet the almost black eyes of her lover. Callie licked her lips, savoring the flavor of Arizona on them and opened her eyes meeting the dark blue, lust filled gaze. Running her finger along Arizona's jaw she smiled softly.

"I love you Arizona."

Cupping her lovers chin she kissed her gently one more time, their tongues stroking gently together before their foreheads met and they took a moment to catch their breaths. Callie gently stepped away and smiled at her lover.

"Go change, I'll finish up here and meet you in the hottub."

Arizona's brain almost short circuiting smiled at her lover as the towel was gently taken from her fingers and her behind swatted gently in the direction of the doorway. Shaking her head Arizona walked through the mansion to their bedroom and pulled her stripped bikini out of her suitcase and quickly changing, pulling on a pair of shorts. She stopped when she gently turned and unzipped the front compartment. Reaching in she felt the velvet covered box and withdrew it gently. Opening the box her eyes filled with tears softly. IN side was a ring that she had picked out for Calliope, the emerald stones glinting in the light. She wanted this. For the first time in her life Arizona was willing to give anything for the woman in her life. Now the question was when to pop the question. Gently taking the ring she went to a small brick in the fireplace and withdrawing it she placed the box inside and resealed the brick in its place. Slipping into her flip flops and heading down the stairs, she was pushed gently into the wall by the very solid body of her lover and lips once more took hers. Feeling the wall solidly behind her she jumped slightly and was caught by her lover, her long legs wrapping around Calliope's waist. She pushed her tongue into Callie's mouth and was rewarded when the hands grabbed her ass and squeezed slightly, causing her to buck gently against the body pinning hers. Callie's lips traveled down her neck and across her exposed torso, nipping, biting, and then soothed gently with a warm tongue. Arizona growled softly as a warm mouth engulfed her bikini clad breast and sucked gently.

"Calliope.. God please baby don't stop."

Callie smirked and pulled back waiting gently for her lover to come back to planet Earth and realize that she had stopped. When the eyes opened she smiled at the pout.

"Paybacks a bitch baby."

Arizona growled and strengthened her hold on Callie, the blue eyes flashing with lust and love and desire. Callie simply chuckled at the legs tightening around her waist and leaning closer to her lover's body she whispered gently, allowing her hand to hover over Arizona's center.

"See the problem with being aroused all day is when the time finally comes, its going to be hard, fast and painful orgasm and I plan on taking full advantage of that."

In what seemed to be slow motion Callie ran her finger along Arizona's core and at the same time disconnected the legs wrapped around her waist, capturing Arizona's lips briefly. She somehow skittered away leaving Arizona standing aroused against the wall a groan along her lips. She was half tempted to march up the stairs she had just come down and finish the job her lover started, but stopped herself realizing that it was a game, one that she planned on winning. Taking a deep steadying breath she made her way out to the hot tub and joined her family. She settled into the tub next to her sister joining the chatter. After about twenty minutes she felt a nervousness set in. Where the hell was Callie? Had she found the ring? A panic settled into Arizona's heart, and then taking a steadying hand through her blond hair she smiled at a comment Don made and felt her breath being taken from her lungs when she finally spotted the very, very fine body of her lover emerge in a new red bikini, one that Arizona was damn sure Callie had bought specifically for her. Though not slutty, the bikini showed off all of Callie's assets just perfectly. Her mouth began to water as the towel was removed and remembering she was with her family she bit back a groan, sure her core was hotter than the hot tub at the moment.

Callie emerged from the porch and smiled at the incredibly large corner hot tub. It had been built into the deck and obviously seated close to twenty people. It was just massive and Callie could only imagine how much Joe and Jessica paid to keep that sucker heated. She smirked when she caught her lover's eyes. Jonathan also saw her emerge and whistled softly as she took off her towel, in pure appreciation

"God damn Callie, I forgot how hot you are in a bikini."

Arizona snapped out of her reverie and launched at the man across the hot tub, her fist coming squarely in contact with his arm.

"That's my girlfriend you ass! I am only allowed to ogle that."

Carlos chuckled.

"Arizona, I am her father and even I can appreciate both of you assets, you aren't exactly to bad yourself."

Callie's mouth dropped open at her father's comment and held up her hands.

"How about we just let Arizona and I ogle each other? Huh?"

Nervous laughter began to spread through the crowd as Callie reached behind her and pulled out the laminated version of 'Quelf' she had bought just for these types of occasions. Glancing around and making sure that everyone had a drink Callie introduced the game. The night progressed with the humorous antics of the families as they played the silly game. Callie enjoyed riffling her lovers feathers, and the whole family laughing about it. Several times Arizona blushed deeply as her lover performed just for her. The traits were traded between couples and the singles also seemed to enjoy the game. Around midnight with Arizona winning the round one by one people began to migrate towards their rooms. As soon as the hot tub was empty except for her and Callie, Arizona moved to straddle her lover and Callie groaned internally. She had been in a low state of arousal all day long and in a high state of arousal the last few hours. She put her arms around Arizona and kissed her gently.

"I love you."

Arizona hummed gently against her lips and looking down at her lover she leaned in towards Callie's ear.

"Take me to bed Baby."

Callie shivered and nodded quickly gathering their towels and following her giggling lover up into their bedroom. As soon as the door was closed Arizona kissed Calliope her body begging for release. Callie smiled gently and leading Arizona over to the bed on the floor, gently lowered her to the bed, ridding her of her bikini and then gnelty taking off her own she threw a piece of wood onto the fire and settle in next to Arizona. Arizona smiled as Calliope lay on her side facing her, her hands gently exploring Arizona's body. Their eyes met and then slowly their lips met. Callie planned on taking her time, rolled gently in between Arizona's legs closing her eyes in pleasure when Arizona bucked her core against Callie's stomach. Callie groaned and dropped her head down to Arizona's neck, running her tongue over the shell of her ear, and kissing her way down her neck. Arizona groaned, truth be told she'd been wanting her lovers sole attention like this all day. All rational thought left her mind as Callie enclosed one of her nipples and gently began sucking on it. Arizona closed her eyes burying her long fingers into the black hair and pulling the mouth closer a growl escaping her.

"Calliope if you stop now."

Callie chuckled against her skin and trailed her fingers over Arizona's ribcage, stopping for a moment on her hip and rubbing her finger over the top of it. Gently watching Arizona's bodily reactions Callie dipped her fingers into her lovers folds, moaning in pleasure at how swollen she was. Pausing for a moment she looked at Arizona and her breath caught in her throat.

"Arizona, I'm in love with you."

Arizona's eyes met hers and Calliope's fingers entered Arizona's body, her fingers gently stroking the origami of flesh before her. Kissing and licking her way down Arizona's abdomen she smiled up at her and gently took Arizona's swollen clit in her mouth, running her tongue over it first and feeling her lover twitch slightly at the pleasurable stimulation. Arizona always tasted good and at the moment Callie could think of no other place she wanted to be. Taking the sensitive bundle of nerves in her teeth she began to suck on it, Arizona's head pushing back harder into the pillow. Tightening her hold on the sheets she moaned.

"Calliope please baby, I'm so close."

Callie smiled and setting a harder rhythm and sucking a bit harder, Arizona felt her ab muscles tighten as her orgasm washed over her. Calliope kept her fingers moving as Arizona rode out her orgasm. Callie watched her and felt a deep sense of love wash over her leaving her fingers in her lover she watched and waited until Arizona came down from her high. It was the most beautiful sight in the world. Arizona licked her lips and waited for her breathing to stabilize Calliope ran her hand all over Arizona's body as she came down leaning on her side and watching. A moment later Arizona licked her lips again and looked at her lover. The brown almost black eyes met hers and she smiled softly.

"Shit woman."

Callie smiled nad kissed her gently, slowly. When they needed to breathe Callie pulled away. Arizona smiled softly.

"Well dahl, just so you know I'm in love with you too and as soon as I can move I will show you just how much."

Callie smiled and enjoying watching her lover recover, allowing her hands the luxury of wandering and enjoying the body beside hers. After a moment Arizona reversed their positions and took her lover body soul and mind.

Callie awoke early the next morning to see Arizona comfortably slumbering beside her. She stretched gently careful not to wake her lover. She was genuinely sore and that made her happy, it was a good type of sore. She looked outside and seeing it was still slightly dark pulled on a pair of sweats and a shirt and quietly made her way downstairs. She made two cups of coffee and headed back to her room. Arizona was still comfortably asleep her blond hair strewn across the pillow. Callie slipped into bed beside her and smiled when Arizona shifted in her sleep unconsciously seeking her warmth. After a few minutes of cuddling Callie woke Arizona up with a gentle kiss. Arizona groaned slightly and smacked her lips before sleepily questioningly looking at her lover.

"Babe its dark outside." callie nodded and waited for all of her senses to kick in. "I smell coffee."

Callie smiled.

"I thought we could watch the sunrise together." Arizona seeming to nod sat up and rubbed her eyes, callie leaning against the wall and pulling her lover inbetween her legs so they could look out the back windows. They fell into a comfortable silence as the sun rose, cuddled together Callie's back against the wall Arizona nestled between her legs and both of them covered in a blanket. Arizona sipped her coffee and relaxed.

"Mm I could get used to this."

Callie smiled and kissed her gently

"I hope you do. Whats on the agenda for today?"

"Aria, Laurana, Don and Wyana asked to go do some back country skiing with me. Wanna come?"

Callie shook her head the wheels in her head turning a million miles an hour.

"Naw I think I am going to catch up on some writing. Mind if I use your guitar?"

Arizona shrugged and shook her head.

"Nope as long as I get to hear one at the end of the day."

Callie nodded.

"OF course love"

They snuggled together for a few more minutes and then crawled back under the covers for another hour of sleep. They joined the family downstairs had a quick breakfast and then Arizona was off with her skis, leaving Callie to put her plan into action. Quickly finding Joe down at the barn working on a boat Callie asked if they could talk.

"Go ahead kiddo."

Callie took a deep breath and scanned the world around them enjoying the beauty before she spoke.

"This place is beautiful, the park is beautiful. I could spend hours of my life, years of my life here getting lost in its beauty and never fully find it. Joe, that's a small tiny wordy taste of how I feel about your daughter. Her beauty takes my breath away, her intelligence puts mine to shame, her love and character reflect very well on how you raised her, she's an incredible incredible woman. I love her, and with your permission I'd like to ask her to marry me tonight."

Joe stopped short, putting down his table sander he regarded the woman before him. Letting silence fill the barn, he knew this day would come, the day when his little babygirl would have a significant other, and would ask for her hand. There was no doubt Callie was good for Arizona. Pondering a moment he spoke softly. 

"What do you hate about her?"

Calliope gave him a very quizzical look.

"Huh?"

"What do you hate about my daughter Calliope? If you haven't seen her temper, if you haven't made her cry and then laugh, if you haven't seen her extremes then no you can't marry her. You need to know all of her before you marry her."

Callie laughed and taking a stool told him about their fights, told him about the things that peeved her about Arizona. Her voice filled the barn as together they laughed sharing stories of the woman they both loved.

"Arizona is like fire and wind all at the same time. You never know where she's coming from, never know where she's going. Her passion and heat often burn so brightly, and yet there is a darker side that I look forward to exploring."

"And what do you want most with her Calliope? What are your shared and individual dreams?"

Callie hopped off the stool and grabbing a sander she began to sand the at he was working on and answered his question. Raising an eyebrow he smiled, she had done this before.

"I want the world. I want kids with her, as many as she wants, I want to wake up slightly before her every morning for just a moment to watch her sleep and then pretend to be asleep so she doesn't get mad at me. I want to watch her chase our kids around the kitchen, the cry with them, to laugh with them. Individual dreams? I think for a time both of us will pursue our musical careers. Music is apart of who we are. I would never ask her to give that up for me. As for the rest, life is meant to be an adventure and what will happen will happen. I can tell you I'll fight for her, love her, comfort her, be anything and all that she wants me to be as much as I hmanly can. I can also tell you I will hurt her at times, but I'll always fight to comfort her again. I can tell you I will fuck up and do and say things that will bother her, and such, but that's just part of being human and I have no high fluting hopes of a perfect life. Its going to be hard, I have to master my selfishness in order to love her the way she deserves to be loved."

Joe smiled and interjected.

"And you are a rock and ice. You will remain steady and while cold you can be melted and compliment that fire in my daughter so well."

Setting down his current tool of choice he smiled.

"How were you thinking of proposing? Can I help?"

Callie's grin got even wider as she jumped set down her own tool and hugged the man.

"Thank you Joe."

"You make my daughter happy Callie, thank you for that, and thank you for respecting me enough to ask me. Randomly, Where the hell did you learn to work on a boat like that?"

"Daddy taught me. You two could bond more over this though he may interject o your design a bit."

Softly explaining her intention and how she wanted to propose Joe nodded.

"She'd like that. Since backcountry skiing trips usually last a while, I'll go out and find them and give you and ETA by cell phone." Glancing down at his watch he smiled."You've got about two hours to get to town and back. Your mother I am sure will work on the food with Jessica's help so run to town, Be careful on the roads though."

Callie nodded and hugging him one more time she put a peck on his cheek and ran back to the house. He laughed and shook he head. Walking to the house he changed into his ski boots, grabbed a hat and a sweater and then headed down to the ski shed. Quickly putting on his skis he went in search of his daughters. He sent a text to Lauranne and found they were almost an hour out. Smiling he pushed off his skis and headed towards their direction. Callie smiled to herself as she bundled up and relaying her plan to her mother and Jessica she grabbed a snowmobile and headed down to the car.

Arizona smiled as she felt the burn in her muscles, taking a deep breath and letting it out she enjoyed the puff of white that came out with it. They were overlooking a beautiful meadow, several large buffalo were roaming below. Arizona smile as Aria took in a deep breath.

"Oh wow, they are so beautiful."

Arizona smiled. There was something incredible rugged untamed about this country, it held a silent beauty all its own and every time Arizona saw it it took her breath away. She loved this and wanted to teach Calliope how to ski. Her mind often drifted to calliope and how much she loved her. Remembering the ring hidden behind a brick panel she wondered when she would get to as the gorgeous brunette. Heading back towards the house about an hour out she was surprised when her father skied up to join them. He shrugged and smiled.

"Just thought you could use some company. Plus I have a new spot to show you."

Arizona chuckled and nodded.

"All right bwana show us where to go."

Callie glanced at her watch, she had about an hour before dark and before Arizona got back. She needed to plan this out perfectly. Taking her may bags she walked into the house and began to set p the paper lanterns. Jessica came in and without out even being asked she began to set them up, filling them with candles, then together Angelique, Jessica and callie all bundled up and set them in the appropriate order, Callie sending a quick text to Joe about where they should come in so that Arizona would not see them. Fingering the small ring in her pocket she took a deep breath and watched as the sun threw its fingers into the sky, attempting one last chance to allow the daylight to remain.

As she walked in she was met by her mother and future mother in law.

"which song are you going to use?"

Callie laughed they already knew her so well.

"Well Arizona loves Train, and honestly I couldn't say what's on my heart any better."

"Good choice. Off you go, they are going to be here in twenty minutes."

Callie ndded and headed up to the bedroom to retrieve Arizona's guitar. Softly beginning to play the song to herself rehearsing the words.

"Forever could never be long enough for me, to feel like I've had long enough with you. Forget the world now we won't let them see, but there's one thing left to do. Now that the weight has lifted, love has surely shifted my way.."

Callie smiled at the lyrics as she played an extra measure to think about them. Forever could never be long enough. Together would never be close enough, She wanted Arizona to wear white and wanted to wear out ' I love you' and 'you're beautiful.' They' been through hell and high water and back and they deserved happiness. Sighing softly and glancing at her watch she put on her coat and headed outside. She heard the laughter and knew her love was back. She caught a glimpse of the blonde hair and the laughing blue eyes but ducked away before Arizona saw her. Heading outside with her trusty lighter she quickly lit all the candles and texted Jessica. Jessica receiving the text grabbed her daughter and winked at her husband and led her outside.

Arizona looked strangly at her mother as she was slightly roughly grabbed and unceremoniously shoved outside the door. As soon as she stepped out in the cold she heard music drifting her way. Her mother crushed her in a hug and then releasing her shoved everyone back inside. Arizona walked over to the edge of the porch and in a sot glow "marry me Arizona" was scawled out in the snow with little paper lanterns, to the side of them Callie stood playing her guitar and singing.

"Forever can never be long enough for me  
>Feel like I've had long enough with you<br>Forget the world now we won't let them see  
>But there's one thing left to do<p>

Now that the weight has lifted  
>Love has surely shifted my way<br>Marry Me  
>Today and every day<br>Marry Me  
>If I ever get the nerve to say<br>Hello in this cafe  
>Say you will<br>Mm-hmm  
>Say you will<br>Mm-hmm "

Tears began to fill Arizona's eyes as Callie moved closer to her ascending each step as she sang.

"Together can never be close enough for me  
>Feel like I am close enough to you<br>You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love  
>And you're beautiful<br>Now that the wait is over  
>And love and has finally shown her my way<br>Marry me  
>Today and every day."<p>

Callie slowed down the song a bit and sang with deep meaning, great emotions the lyrics, expressing her heart, her deepest wishes, wants hopes and dreams for the beautiful blnde before her. Skipping the second chorus Callie moved into the bridge.

"Promise me  
>You'll always be<br>Happy by my side  
>I promise to<br>Sing to you  
>When all the music dies "<p>

She paused her playing letting the silence and the tears both were crying stand between them and then gently softly picking out the chorus one more time she sang.

"Say you will..  
>Mhmmm say you will.<br>And marry me  
>Today and everyday<br>Marry me  
>If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe<br>Say you will  
>Mm-hmm<br>Say you will ."

Pausing once more for effect Callie pushed the guitar gently of her shoulders setting it in a dry place and got down on one knee in front of her now crying girlfriend.

"Marry me Arizona."

Arizona nodded laughing softly as she wiped away her tears and pulled her fiancée up from her kneeling position in the snow. Cuddling into each others arms for a moment then enjoyed the mutual love, gently leaning her head down Callie let her nose brush Arizona's, let their breathing mingle for a moment before she gently captured Arizona's lips in a kiss whispering a soft "I love you."

Time stopped, the world faded, the cold wasn't as cold anymore, and any problems that faced them would be eagerly faced, together. As cliché as that sounds, as both women looked back they knew that was the moment that their souls were 100% bound together.


	17. End

**Hey all, Sorry it has taken me sooo long to get this done. I kinda relocated my life to China and now I am working on getting settled into a new position, so I've been a tiny bit busy. I had a few minutes this morning and just needed to get some creative juices flowing. I think this will be the final chapter of this wonderful piece of writing. Hopefully I tied up all the loose ends.**

Callie took a deep breath and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Today was the day. Today was the day that she would get to wear out the words "I love you." She and Arizona had agreed to take some time away from one another for the few days before the wedding. Callie took her parents beach house and Arizona had taken her house and their beach house, which gave her liscnesce to move in over the few days. Taking a deep breath Callie called Mirage and they went for a run. As Callie's feet hit the sand she smiled to herself, she had needed this time, but she felt her heart ache for her lover, her fiancee, she missed waking up feeling each breathe her lover took, seeing the blue eyes open for the first time every morning and the sleepy smile that covered Arizona's face when Arizona's eyes met hers. God she missed her. She chuckled as her phone rang in her pocket. Pulling it out she slowed her run and chuckled at the text.

_Arizona: You better not be running to hard baby. I know you like your body to be perfect for me and no doubt I love it, but no hurting yourself; no limping down the aisle. _

Callie chuckled and typed back.

_Callie: Hi Baby. Miss you too. Someone wake up on the snarky side of the bed? _

_Arizona: No, Just grouchy because I woke up without you. :(._

_Callie: Yeah but just think Baby, after today, you're stuck with me forever. _

_Arizona: I like that idea. Excited? _

_Callie: Hmm.. let me think about that. I get to wake up with you in my arms every morning, kiss you whenever I want, make babies with you. Love you, hold you, protect you, fight with you, have awesome make up sex with you, wear out the words I love you. Yeah, you could say excited. You? _

_Arizona:I thought I would be nervous, you know the old ball and chain. Honestly though, there's no doubt in my mind Callie. I love you, No nervousness, no fear, just a peace and a calm that I only have when I'm playing you nothing exists but you. I love you. So yeah I'm excited. Finish your run, text me when you're done. _

Callie smiled and putting her phone back in her pocket she finished her run letting the solitude of her heartbeat lull her into a peaceful state. When she finished her run she texted her lover again.

_Callie: Done, all sweaty._

_Arizona: **Growls** And that's supposed to help my already over neglected libido? I want you sweaty underneath me not without me. :( _

Callie groaned softly and leaned against the wall, tempted to touch herself. Raising an eyebrow and smirking she texted back.

_Callie: So the image of me leaning up against the wall and fucking myself slowly moaning your name isn't going to help either is it? _

Several minutes passed as Callie poured herself some water and some coffee and she anxiously tapped her fingers restlessly against the countertop waiting for a reply. After about ten minutes Callie lunged for her phone as it dinged telling her that Arizona had replied.

_Arizona: Nope doesn't help at all, just as me licking my fingers off after screaming your name and telling you how good I taste at the moment isn't going to help is it? _

Callie moaned soflty. Growling softly she replied.

_Callie: Couldn't wait huh baby? Well I understand I've been on edge all day in anticipation of loving you thoroughly tonight. I love you baby. I can't wait to see you tonight. Xo-Callie_

Turning her phone to vibrate she heard her father call her name.

"Mija, where are you?"

"Kitchen Papa."

Carlos smiled as she came around the corner.

"Hola Mija."

"Hola Papa. Whats up?"

"I wanted to tie up some loose ends as well as give you a personal father daughter present before the wedding. Don't worry Arizona is receiving one as well. First off, I figured out who and what was behind the shooting. All ends have been tied up, both Joe and I checked our sources, unfortunatly the shooting had little to do with you. Callie, last year when you worked on the cover op mission for the FBI, they targeted me specifically connecting the two of us, the majority of those druglords have been wiped out in the last few years, you should be safe. Joe and I went on an undercover mission to gather the body of his son, or so we thought. Through a series of complications Joe and I were recently informed that there was some information we didn't know. Because of this, the FBI informed us that they have removed you ever working for them from the system and we removed all traces of you and I being connected. You should be safe from here on out."

Callie studied her father.

"Daddy what aren't you telling me?"

" Arizona's brother isn't dead."

"What? Daddy thats got to be overwhelming to her. Does she know?"

"His flight doesn't come in, he will make it just in time for the wedding."

"What happened? You Don't make mistakes?"

"The body we recovered was so mutilated that we took it as we were told to. The DNA was a false positive for Tim Robbins, the details are classified and your security clearance has been removed. Tim has been a POW for the last three years, we raided a camp and he was positively identified and is being sent home."

Callie set her fingers on the bridge of her nose pinching it slightly as she looked at her father.

"How does all this relate to me getting shot?"

"The man who shot you works for a german/polish underground mafia; we have reason to believe he is in league with a certain group of terrorists, who get bomb materials and weapons from him. Because of this, we believe he attacked you to gather information related to the whereabouts of Tim Robbins, who has segregated proof of this partnership, as well as to get information from you about your involvement. Tim has been in witness protection for the last month, going through tests etc to see the state of his emotional and physical cognation. The CIA was just given this information and the family not informed because of the uncertainty of his state and how much he knows. They released him today. Again all loose ends were tightened. As of yesterday the mafia connection was taken down based off of the information Tim gave us, and He was released from all active duty. He is now simply a civilian, unless he chooses to reenlist; however a recommendation may or may not have been given to the FBI about his abilities. They may extend him an offer."

Callie sighed. It was finally over, all of the years she had feared her short term work with the CIA/FBI would catch up with her. She had chosen not to live in fear, and continue her music career but still it was a relief.

"Thank you padre."

"You're welcome Mija. I have gift for you." Reaching into his pocket her Father pulled out a small box. Handing it to her Callie raised an eyebrow and opened it. Inside nestled among the black cushion was ghost orchid pendant with a silver chain. Tears began to fill her eyes. Smiling to herself she remembered the memory so long ago that pushed her father to give her this specific gift.

_Callie pouted to herself, it was the third time this week that she had gotten in trouble for starting a fight at school. It wasn't that she wanted to start the fight, it was just that she got picked on so much. _

_She heard the sliding glass door open and her father step into the room. She pouted more and brought her body in closer, making sure to face away from him. _

"_Mija?" _

"_No papa. Go away. I'm a failure to you." _

_Carlos smiled at his youngest, she was so stubborn, so much like him. He sighed and walked over to the bench his daughter sat on. _

"_The rarest of the orchids and the most revered is the ghost orchid." His fingers deftly stroked the plant as he spoke. " Out of the few plants found in the world that remain, only 5-15% bloom. They are considered one of the most beautiful orchids in the world. To find one in the first place is a rare and beautiful thing indeed, to care for it Mija is something that takes time and patience. It is a treasure." reaching out and touching his daughters shoulder and gently turning her towards him he smiled as he captured her chin. "You are my ghost orchid mija, you are the one I worked hard to find and the one I will always have time and patience for. No matter where I am Mija if you asked me to come I would be there. You are my orchid, wild, beautiful, rare and I love you, nothing will ever change that mija."_

Tears filled Callie's eyes as she looked at her father and met him halfway in a hug.

"Thank you Padre. I love you. "

Carlos smiled stoically as he hugged her and pulled away.

"I love you to Mija."

The front door slammed announcing the entrance of her mother and sister, effectively ending the moment. Angela smiled when she saw her daughter and moved to embrace her.

"Come daughter let's get you dressed."

"Wait Padre does Arizona know about her brother?"

"Yes, I believe Joe just informed her, We received the information together."

"Before I get dressed I need to make a few calls ok?"

Callie slipped outside and making a few calls related to their honeymoon, arranged a few dates, and made a few more reservations, careful to make sure she and Arizona would still have their privacy. Taking a deep breath, knowing she had just changed their entire honeymoon, called her lover. Arizona answered the phone her voice shaky.

"hi."

"Hi baby."

"Callie how do you always know when I need you?"

"it's my job Ari. Do you want to postpone the wedding?"

"Oh God no, I've waited long enough to be your wife." Arizona took a deep shaky breath. "Can we postpone our honeymoon for just a few days? I'd like to spend some time with my brother if you don't mind."

Callie immediately nodded.

"I figured and while its not our original honeymoon, I figured it would be needed and you and I can take off at any point for whatever you want. Before you freak out let me explain. I booked our whole family, or as many want to come on a 14 day cruise to the Caribbean, the ship is huge and all of the rooms are scattered but are on opposite sides of the ship, so if we want we can hide as much as we want or be with our family as much as we want." Noting that her lover was not responding Callie hastily continued to explain. "It just gives everyone the opportunity to relax and you to spend as much time with them all as you want and then you have me whenever you want and I pushed off our original plans so that we can take the same two weeks honeymoon afterwards."

Her rambling was cut off by the tear filled voice of Arizona.

"First off , I plan on spending most of my honeymoon with my wife, in fact our family better not think they are seeing us for the first two days of our honeymoon, except maybe Tim. Secondly, Calliope you are so thoughtful, thank you. Thirdly, this is going to be so much fun! I've never been on a cruise."

Callie took a deep breath and sighed in relief.

"I love you Ari."

"I love you to baby. Thank you for arranging this and anticipating my needs before I do and apparently my families needs."

Callie smiled.

"You're welcome. Ok baby my mother is anxiously breathing down my neck to get dressed. I'll talk to you soon, and I am here, If you need me on a plane now, I'm there;bad luck or not."

Arizona smiled.

"I'll be fine, but I am looking forward to seeing you. Go get you're fine ass beautiful for me."

Callie smiled and smirked.

"Oh, you won't be able to keep your eyes off me."

Arizona smiled.

"Mm Get that sexy smirk off your face. Yes, I know its there."

Callie chuckled.

"Bye baby I love you."

"Love you too."

Arizona took a deep breath and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She smiled, today she would become Mrs. Torres Robbins, as per agreed upon by both her and Callie. Peeking out of the room she saw the beach had been perfectly set up allowing a side entrance for both of them. They had agreed upon getting married on a beach in Oregon, and would go to Boston the next day to officially get married at the courthouse.

The chairs had been set up in a half moon shape, with the waves coming up behind the girls, and the rocks to the back of the audience. They had told the guests to come in khaki business casual and bare feet. They themselves had chosen to be married bare foot. Arizona took a deep breath biting her bottom lip her dimples showing as she softly closed the door. A gentle knock sounded on the door and Arizona went to answer it to find a tall handsome man with strong shoulder, twinkling blue eyes and dimples so much like her own standing at the door. Tears immediately began to fill her eyes as he saluted to her.

"Permission to escort the bride."

Arizona immediately grabbed her brother in a bone crushing hug and he squeezed her back just as tightly, just as her parents came around the corner.

"I miss you sissy."

Arizona felt a sob of relief fill her lungs and come out as the tears shook her body and the strong arms and voice she had missed so much filled her ears.

"I missed you to Timmy, but your ok, you're here."

Pulling back She smiled at him and he returned the smile. He pushed her out a little more and twirled her.

"You look beautiful, and today you are marrying the woman of your dreams. Shit what a looker."

"You met her?"

Tim's eyes sparkled.

"Of course, can't let her marry my sister without giving her the 'you hurt her I'll kill you slowly speech.'"

Arizona laughed.

"I love you too brother of mine."

Tim's dimples disappeared as he looked deep into her eyes.

"Love each other well sis."

Their parents and Laurana came and joined them sharing a family hug and a few jokes exchanged and Arizona felt her throat tighten. This was always how she had pictured it. Always how she had pictured her wedding, her family joking before she walked down the aisle, reminding her that they loved her and that she was important to them. Tears once more came unbidden to her eyes, until Laurana noticed and chuckled leading her back into the room.

"Come on lil sis lets get that makeup touched up."

Laughter came out of Arizona's lips, a laughter of relief, this was how it was meant to be. Laurana fixed her makeup and the wedding commenced.

Callie sat in her room having about ten minutes before her father got her and she reached out and traced the cheek of the tall dark haired woman in the picture.

"I love you Elaina. You will always hold place in my heart. The last time I did this, I came down the aisle to you in a fucking tuxedo, desperately trying to make me laugh. God, you looked hot. I loved you with everything I had, fell apart when I lost you, but I found another just as you asked. She's beautiful. She's strong. She's incredible, you would like her."

A gentle voice interrupted her outspoken thoughts.

"She would be proud of you. You know."

Callie turned and smiled at Wyana.

"I still miss her somedays."

Wyana smiled and took the young woman in her arms.

"And you always will Calliope, you always will, she was apart of who you were, but you also love Arizona, She's apart of you more than Elaina ever was. She's your soulmate and Elaina wanted you to be happy. You are one of the few people that gets three parts of a whole."

Callie's face scrunched up.

"I don't share well, though I can say seeing those two go at it would be sexy as hell."

Wyana laughed a deep bellied laugh.

"Yeah no."

Callie chuckled and was hugged by her mother in law tightly. Taking a deep breath Callie reached hugged her one more time and hearing a knock she hugged each of her family members and they went to be escorted in. The girls had chosen to only allow their siblings as their wedding party. Families were seated, as were the guests and Callie took a deep breath as her father looked at her.

"Ready?"

Callie nodded and he chuckled softly. Thanks to Teddy and Addison the wedding march and the distance each of the girls had to walk was exactly the same and they saw one another at the exact same moment both finding that their breath was stolen from their lungs. Callie reached the arch first and Carlos kissed her forehead first, then the tip of her nose.

"I love you my ghost orchid." Callie felt her eyes mist as she nodded.

As Arizona reached the arch he did the same taking Callie hand's and setting them in Arizona's he smiled and took his seat.

Just before Arizona's feet hit the staging area Don pulled her into a hug.

"I love you baby girl."

"I love you too Daddy."

Taking her hands he placed them in Callie and hugged her as well.

"Who gives these women?"

Don and Jessica stood.

"We as her parents and family give Arizona."

Don and Angela stood.

"And we Callie."

The preacher nodded and began a somewhat long winded speech about the sanctity of marriage and love. Callie gazed into the blue eyes before her and felt the giddiness within her. This woman was going to be her wife. She smiled at the raised eyebrow that Arizona sent her way and the sexy smirk that covered her features. Shaking her head softly Callie chuckled. Mirage and Train who were sitting on either side of the women carried the rings. Tim grabbed the ring from his as Jose did from Mirage. The preacher finished his spiel and looked at each woman expectantly. Callie looked at the woman across from her and taking her left hand and the ring from her brother she gazed into the blue eyes.

"Arizona Robbins, I love you. I've spent the better part of the last 24 hours wondering why you chose me to love you. The beautiful thing is, I don't need the answer, the fact of the matter is I will never understand and thats a beautiful thing. It's beautiful that I don't need to know but at the end of the day I rest in the fact that I'll never let you go. You are my home, you are my joy, you are my heart. I love you baby, in sickness and in health, in times of plenty and times of nothing, in times of joy, in times of deep loss and pain, I will always love you. I promise to treasure you. There will be days where I hurt you, days where you'll want to divorce me, days when the world will seem to be against us. I promise to love you, walk with you through anything and be your wife. You're the only person I'll have eyes for, I promise myself mind , soul and body only to you. Heaven forbid you ever die, I will hold you forever in my heart Arizona. Don't do that, I want to grow old with you, watch your hair turn grey and get to compliment how beautiful you are every day. You are my everything. I love you."

Arizona's eyes choked with tears as she heard Callie's vow. Reaching up she placed a hand on her fiancee's cheek.

"Calliope, growing up I drove my parents crazy with some of the princess movies I watched. I swear Timmy knows every line of every movie just because of me." Tim 'Heyo'ed in the background and laughter rippled through the crowd. "You're better than all of them, you've somehow managed to exceed every expectation of happily ever after that I ever imagined as a child and even as an adult. Just by you being you, you're enough for me. You are more beautiful than I have words to say, you are like a mysterious sunset that takes my breath away and gives me a sense of awe all at once. You taught me how to love. I think before you my eyes were trying to see a light with closed eyes, and now you have shown me light. So many of our memories are you showing me things I'd never have thought of. You complete me so perfectly. I promise myself to you in sickness and health, in the good the bad and the ugly, I promise to fight with you when necessary and fight for you always. I promise to treasure and give myself only to you, always. You're mine and I'm yours. I love you Calliope."

They went through their traditional vows and slipped the rings on each others fingers. The preacher smiled.

"You may kiss the bride."

Callie chuckled and bending her head kissed her wife for the first time, the waves crashing against the shore and daring to get closer to the lovely couple. Her eyes closed as the all to familiar but beautifully soft lips of her wife met hers. It took her breath away when Arizona's tongue snaked out to meet hers and she deepened the kiss. Callie moaned and knowing her raging and lately un-sated libido raged she pulled away gently, kissing Arizona's pouty lip. The preacher smiled.

"I now present to you Mrs. and Mrs Arizona and Callie Torres Robbins."

A cheer rang through the crowd as Mark immediately and un ceremoniously put on Kiss me and laughter peeled through the crowd. The entire wedding party made their exit and the girls went to the reception hall their parents had prepared for them. Food, toasts, and laughter was shared as the families and friends bonded together. Each sharing the joy that the two young women had together. Dances were shared and as Callie pulled her wife close for the first slow dance she smiled down at the blue eyes and dimpled cheeks.

" you know you'll never be rid of me right?"

Arizona laughed and stopping their dancing pulled Callie's head down and kissed her thoroughly, whispering against her lips.

"Oh Damn, whatever shall I do?"

End


	18. END ROL Duplicate

**Hey all, Sorry it has taken me sooo long to get this done. I kinda relocated my life to China and now I am working on getting settled into a new position, so I've been a tiny bit busy. I had a few minutes this morning and just needed to get some creative juices flowing. I think this will be the final chapter of this wonderful piece of writing. Hopefully I tied up all the loose ends.**

Callie took a deep breath and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Today was the day. Today was the day that she would get to wear out the words "I love you." She and Arizona had agreed to take some time away from one another for the few days before the wedding. Callie took her parents beach house and Arizona had taken her house and their beach house, which gave her liscnesce to move in over the few days. Taking a deep breath Callie called Mirage and they went for a run. As Callie's feet hit the sand she smiled to herself, she had needed this time, but she felt her heart ache for her lover, her fiancee, she missed waking up feeling each breathe her lover took, seeing the blue eyes open for the first time every morning and the sleepy smile that covered Arizona's face when Arizona's eyes met hers. God she missed her. She chuckled as her phone rang in her pocket. Pulling it out she slowed her run and chuckled at the text.

_Arizona: You better not be running to hard baby. I know you like your body to be perfect for me and no doubt I love it, but no hurting yourself; no limping down the aisle._

Callie chuckled and typed back.

_Callie: Hi Baby. Miss you too. Someone wake up on the snarky side of the bed?_

_Arizona: No, Just grouchy because I woke up without you. :(._

_Callie: Yeah but just think Baby, after today, you're stuck with me forever._

_Arizona: I like that idea. Excited?_

_Callie: Hmm.. let me think about that. I get to wake up with you in my arms every morning, kiss you whenever I want, make babies with you. Love you, hold you, protect you, fight with you, have awesome make up sex with you, wear out the words I love you. Yeah, you could say excited. You?_

_Arizona:I thought I would be nervous, you know the old ball and chain. Honestly though, there's no doubt in my mind Callie. I love you, No nervousness, no fear, just a peace and a calm that I only have when I'm playing you nothing exists but you. I love you. So yeah I'm excited. Finish your run, text me when you're done._

Callie smiled and putting her phone back in her pocket she finished her run letting the solitude of her heartbeat lull her into a peaceful state. When she finished her run she texted her lover again.

_Callie: Done, all sweaty._

_Arizona: **Growls** And that's supposed to help my already over neglected libido? I want you sweaty underneath me not without me. :(_

Callie groaned softly and leaned against the wall, tempted to touch herself. Raising an eyebrow and smirking she texted back.

_Callie: So the image of me leaning up against the wall and fucking myself slowly moaning your name isn't going to help either is it?_

Several minutes passed as Callie poured herself some water and some coffee and she anxiously tapped her fingers restlessly against the countertop waiting for a reply. After about ten minutes Callie lunged for her phone as it dinged telling her that Arizona had replied.

_Arizona: Nope doesn't help at all, just as me licking my fingers off after screaming your name and telling you how good I taste at the moment isn't going to help is it?_

Callie moaned soflty. Growling softly she replied.

_Callie: Couldn't wait huh baby? Well I understand I've been on edge all day in anticipation of loving you thoroughly tonight. I love you baby. I can't wait to see you tonight. Xo-Callie_

Turning her phone to vibrate she heard her father call her name.

"Mija, where are you?"

"Kitchen Papa."

Carlos smiled as she came around the corner.

"Hola Mija."

"Hola Papa. Whats up?"

"I wanted to tie up some loose ends as well as give you a personal father daughter present before the wedding. Don't worry Arizona is receiving one as well. First off, I figured out who and what was behind the shooting. All ends have been tied up, both Joe and I checked our sources, unfortunatly the shooting had little to do with you. Callie, last year when you worked on the cover op mission for the FBI, they targeted me specifically connecting the two of us, the majority of those druglords have been wiped out in the last few years, you should be safe. Joe and I went on an undercover mission to gather the body of his son, or so we thought. Through a series of complications Joe and I were recently informed that there was some information we didn't know. Because of this, the FBI informed us that they have removed you ever working for them from the system and we removed all traces of you and I being connected. You should be safe from here on out."

Callie studied her father.

"Daddy what aren't you telling me?"

" Arizona's brother isn't dead."

"What? Daddy thats got to be overwhelming to her. Does she know?"

"His flight doesn't come in, he will make it just in time for the wedding."

"What happened? You Don't make mistakes?"

"The body we recovered was so mutilated that we took it as we were told to. The DNA was a false positive for Tim Robbins, the details are classified and your security clearance has been removed. Tim has been a POW for the last three years, we raided a camp and he was positively identified and is being sent home."

Callie set her fingers on the bridge of her nose pinching it slightly as she looked at her father.

"How does all this relate to me getting shot?"

"The man who shot you works for a german/polish underground mafia; we have reason to believe he is in league with a certain group of terrorists, who get bomb materials and weapons from him. Because of this, we believe he attacked you to gather information related to the whereabouts of Tim Robbins, who has segregated proof of this partnership, as well as to get information from you about your involvement. Tim has been in witness protection for the last month, going through tests etc to see the state of his emotional and physical cognation. The CIA was just given this information and the family not informed because of the uncertainty of his state and how much he knows. They released him today. Again all loose ends were tightened. As of yesterday the mafia connection was taken down based off of the information Tim gave us, and He was released from all active duty. He is now simply a civilian, unless he chooses to reenlist; however a recommendation may or may not have been given to the FBI about his abilities. They may extend him an offer."

Callie sighed. It was finally over, all of the years she had feared her short term work with the CIA/FBI would catch up with her. She had chosen not to live in fear, and continue her music career but still it was a relief.

"Thank you padre."

"You're welcome Mija. I have gift for you." Reaching into his pocket her Father pulled out a small box. Handing it to her Callie raised an eyebrow and opened it. Inside nestled among the black cushion was ghost orchid pendant with a silver chain. Tears began to fill her eyes. Smiling to herself she remembered the memory so long ago that pushed her father to give her this specific gift.

_Callie pouted to herself, it was the third time this week that she had gotten in trouble for starting a fight at school. It wasn't that she wanted to start the fight, it was just that she got picked on so much._

_She heard the sliding glass door open and her father step into the room. She pouted more and brought her body in closer, making sure to face away from him._

"_Mija?"_

"_No papa. Go away. I'm a failure to you."_

_Carlos smiled at his youngest, she was so stubborn, so much like him. He sighed and walked over to the bench his daughter sat on._

"_The rarest of the orchids and the most revered is the ghost orchid." His fingers deftly stroked the plant as he spoke. " Out of the few plants found in the world that remain, only 5-15% bloom. They are considered one of the most beautiful orchids in the world. To find one in the first place is a rare and beautiful thing indeed, to care for it Mija is something that takes time and patience. It is a treasure." reaching out and touching his daughters shoulder and gently turning her towards him he smiled as he captured her chin. "You are my ghost orchid mija, you are the one I worked hard to find and the one I will always have time and patience for. No matter where I am Mija if you asked me to come I would be there. You are my orchid, wild, beautiful, rare and I love you, nothing will ever change that mija."_

Tears filled Callie's eyes as she looked at her father and met him halfway in a hug.

"Thank you Padre. I love you. "

Carlos smiled stoically as he hugged her and pulled away.

"I love you to Mija."

The front door slammed announcing the entrance of her mother and sister, effectively ending the moment. Angela smiled when she saw her daughter and moved to embrace her.

"Come daughter let's get you dressed."

"Wait Padre does Arizona know about her brother?"

"Yes, I believe Joe just informed her, We received the information together."

"Before I get dressed I need to make a few calls ok?"

Callie slipped outside and making a few calls related to their honeymoon, arranged a few dates, and made a few more reservations, careful to make sure she and Arizona would still have their privacy. Taking a deep breath, knowing she had just changed their entire honeymoon, called her lover. Arizona answered the phone her voice shaky.

"hi."

"Hi baby."

"Callie how do you always know when I need you?"

"it's my job Ari. Do you want to postpone the wedding?"

"Oh God no, I've waited long enough to be your wife." Arizona took a deep shaky breath. "Can we postpone our honeymoon for just a few days? I'd like to spend some time with my brother if you don't mind."

Callie immediately nodded.

"I figured and while its not our original honeymoon, I figured it would be needed and you and I can take off at any point for whatever you want. Before you freak out let me explain. I booked our whole family, or as many want to come on a 14 day cruise to the Caribbean, the ship is huge and all of the rooms are scattered but are on opposite sides of the ship, so if we want we can hide as much as we want or be with our family as much as we want." Noting that her lover was not responding Callie hastily continued to explain. "It just gives everyone the opportunity to relax and you to spend as much time with them all as you want and then you have me whenever you want and I pushed off our original plans so that we can take the same two weeks honeymoon afterwards."

Her rambling was cut off by the tear filled voice of Arizona.

"First off , I plan on spending most of my honeymoon with my wife, in fact our family better not think they are seeing us for the first two days of our honeymoon, except maybe Tim. Secondly, Calliope you are so thoughtful, thank you. Thirdly, this is going to be so much fun! I've never been on a cruise."

Callie took a deep breath and sighed in relief.

"I love you Ari."

"I love you to baby. Thank you for arranging this and anticipating my needs before I do and apparently my families needs."

Callie smiled.

"You're welcome. Ok baby my mother is anxiously breathing down my neck to get dressed. I'll talk to you soon, and I am here, If you need me on a plane now, I'm there;bad luck or not."

Arizona smiled.

"I'll be fine, but I am looking forward to seeing you. Go get you're fine ass beautiful for me."

Callie smiled and smirked.

"Oh, you won't be able to keep your eyes off me."

Arizona smiled.

"Mm Get that sexy smirk off your face. Yes, I know its there."

Callie chuckled.

"Bye baby I love you."

"Love you too."

Arizona took a deep breath and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She smiled, today she would become Mrs. Torres Robbins, as per agreed upon by both her and Callie. Peeking out of the room she saw the beach had been perfectly set up allowing a side entrance for both of them. They had agreed upon getting married on a beach in Oregon, and would go to Boston the next day to officially get married at the courthouse.

The chairs had been set up in a half moon shape, with the waves coming up behind the girls, and the rocks to the back of the audience. They had told the guests to come in khaki business casual and bare feet. They themselves had chosen to be married bare foot. Arizona took a deep breath biting her bottom lip her dimples showing as she softly closed the door. A gentle knock sounded on the door and Arizona went to answer it to find a tall handsome man with strong shoulder, twinkling blue eyes and dimples so much like her own standing at the door. Tears immediately began to fill her eyes as he saluted to her.

"Permission to escort the bride."

Arizona immediately grabbed her brother in a bone crushing hug and he squeezed her back just as tightly, just as her parents came around the corner.

"I miss you sissy."

Arizona felt a sob of relief fill her lungs and come out as the tears shook her body and the strong arms and voice she had missed so much filled her ears.

"I missed you to Timmy, but your ok, you're here."

Pulling back She smiled at him and he returned the smile. He pushed her out a little more and twirled her.

"You look beautiful, and today you are marrying the woman of your dreams. Shit what a looker."

"You met her?"

Tim's eyes sparkled.

"Of course, can't let her marry my sister without giving her the 'you hurt her I'll kill you slowly speech.'"

Arizona laughed.

"I love you too brother of mine."

Tim's dimples disappeared as he looked deep into her eyes.

"Love each other well sis."

Their parents and Laurana came and joined them sharing a family hug and a few jokes exchanged and Arizona felt her throat tighten. This was always how she had pictured it. Always how she had pictured her wedding, her family joking before she walked down the aisle, reminding her that they loved her and that she was important to them. Tears once more came unbidden to her eyes, until Laurana noticed and chuckled leading her back into the room.

"Come on lil sis lets get that makeup touched up."

Laughter came out of Arizona's lips, a laughter of relief, this was how it was meant to be. Laurana fixed her makeup and the wedding commenced.

Callie sat in her room having about ten minutes before her father got her and she reached out and traced the cheek of the tall dark haired woman in the picture.

"I love you Elaina. You will always hold place in my heart. The last time I did this, I came down the aisle to you in a fucking tuxedo, desperately trying to make me laugh. God, you looked hot. I loved you with everything I had, fell apart when I lost you, but I found another just as you asked. She's beautiful. She's strong. She's incredible, you would like her."

A gentle voice interrupted her outspoken thoughts.

"She would be proud of you. You know."

Callie turned and smiled at Wyana.

"I still miss her somedays."

Wyana smiled and took the young woman in her arms.

"And you always will Calliope, you always will, she was apart of who you were, but you also love Arizona, She's apart of you more than Elaina ever was. She's your soulmate and Elaina wanted you to be happy. You are one of the few people that gets three parts of a whole."

Callie's face scrunched up.

"I don't share well, though I can say seeing those two go at it would be sexy as hell."

Wyana laughed a deep bellied laugh.

"Yeah no."

Callie chuckled and was hugged by her mother in law tightly. Taking a deep breath Callie reached hugged her one more time and hearing a knock she hugged each of her family members and they went to be escorted in. The girls had chosen to only allow their siblings as their wedding party. Families were seated, as were the guests and Callie took a deep breath as her father looked at her.

"Ready?"

Callie nodded and he chuckled softly. Thanks to Teddy and Addison the wedding march and the distance each of the girls had to walk was exactly the same and they saw one another at the exact same moment both finding that their breath was stolen from their lungs. Callie reached the arch first and Carlos kissed her forehead first, then the tip of her nose.

"I love you my ghost orchid." Callie felt her eyes mist as she nodded.

As Arizona reached the arch he did the same taking Callie hand's and setting them in Arizona's he smiled and took his seat.

Just before Arizona's feet hit the staging area Don pulled her into a hug.

"I love you baby girl."

"I love you too Daddy."

Taking her hands he placed them in Callie and hugged her as well.

"Who gives these women?"

Don and Jessica stood.

"We as her parents and family give Arizona."

Don and Angela stood.

"And we Callie."

The preacher nodded and began a somewhat long winded speech about the sanctity of marriage and love. Callie gazed into the blue eyes before her and felt the giddiness within her. This woman was going to be her wife. She smiled at the raised eyebrow that Arizona sent her way and the sexy smirk that covered her features. Shaking her head softly Callie chuckled. Mirage and Train who were sitting on either side of the women carried the rings. Tim grabbed the ring from his as Jose did from Mirage. The preacher finished his spiel and looked at each woman expectantly. Callie looked at the woman across from her and taking her left hand and the ring from her brother she gazed into the blue eyes.

"Arizona Robbins, I love you. I've spent the better part of the last 24 hours wondering why you chose me to love you. The beautiful thing is, I don't need the answer, the fact of the matter is I will never understand and thats a beautiful thing. It's beautiful that I don't need to know but at the end of the day I rest in the fact that I'll never let you go. You are my home, you are my joy, you are my heart. I love you baby, in sickness and in health, in times of plenty and times of nothing, in times of joy, in times of deep loss and pain, I will always love you. I promise to treasure you. There will be days where I hurt you, days where you'll want to divorce me, days when the world will seem to be against us. I promise to love you, walk with you through anything and be your wife. You're the only person I'll have eyes for, I promise myself mind , soul and body only to you. Heaven forbid you ever die, I will hold you forever in my heart Arizona. Don't do that, I want to grow old with you, watch your hair turn grey and get to compliment how beautiful you are every day. You are my everything. I love you."

Arizona's eyes choked with tears as she heard Callie's vow. Reaching up she placed a hand on her fiancee's cheek.

"Calliope, growing up I drove my parents crazy with some of the princess movies I watched. I swear Timmy knows every line of every movie just because of me." Tim 'Heyo'ed in the background and laughter rippled through the crowd. "You're better than all of them, you've somehow managed to exceed every expectation of happily ever after that I ever imagined as a child and even as an adult. Just by you being you, you're enough for me. You are more beautiful than I have words to say, you are like a mysterious sunset that takes my breath away and gives me a sense of awe all at once. You taught me how to love. I think before you my eyes were trying to see a light with closed eyes, and now you have shown me light. So many of our memories are you showing me things I'd never have thought of. You complete me so perfectly. I promise myself to you in sickness and health, in the good the bad and the ugly, I promise to fight with you when necessary and fight for you always. I promise to treasure and give myself only to you, always. You're mine and I'm yours. I love you Calliope."

They went through their traditional vows and slipped the rings on each others fingers. The preacher smiled.

"You may kiss the bride."

Callie chuckled and bending her head kissed her wife for the first time, the waves crashing against the shore and daring to get closer to the lovely couple. Her eyes closed as the all to familiar but beautifully soft lips of her wife met hers. It took her breath away when Arizona's tongue snaked out to meet hers and she deepened the kiss. Callie moaned and knowing her raging and lately un-sated libido raged she pulled away gently, kissing Arizona's pouty lip. The preacher smiled.

"I now present to you Mrs. and Mrs Arizona and Callie Torres Robbins."

A cheer rang through the crowd as Mark immediately and un ceremoniously put on Kiss me and laughter peeled through the crowd. The entire wedding party made their exit and the girls went to the reception hall their parents had prepared for them. Food, toasts, and laughter was shared as the families and friends bonded together. Each sharing the joy that the two young women had together. Dances were shared and as Callie pulled her wife close for the first slow dance she smiled down at the blue eyes and dimpled cheeks.

" you know you'll never be rid of me right?"

Arizona laughed and stopping their dancing pulled Callie's head down and kissed her thoroughly, whispering against her lips.

"Oh Damn, whatever shall I do?"

End


End file.
